One Black Petal
by Bozphin
Summary: Sequel to "Come Together and Fall Apart" The plot thickens with more angst romance and suspense leading up to the biggest surprise of them all. DM/RP HP/CC VK/GW RW/HG NL/LL
1. Remembrance

AN: Hey people, I finally started on my new story. I also have a co writer for this one. She helped a lot and I hope that you don't mind her input.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**One Black Petal**

**By: Bozphin**

**Co written by: Vogz**

**Chapter One-**

There was a light snow falling on the heads of the Hogwartians and other witches and wizards that had come to pay tribute to their departed loved ones. Though it was winter and the snow was cold, it was oddly warm where they were sitting and staring at the caskets in front of them.

Most everyone was wearing black or red. Everyone except for Professor McGonagall. She was wearing white from her witch hat to her worn out shoes. The priest had finally announced for the family to come up and say their final farewells. But before anyone moved McGonagall stood up and walked to the podium. Her eyes swept over the crowd with sad eyes.

"White." She began. "Not really a color one would relate to death or loss." She had drawn everyone's attention to her. A few people had confused looks on their faces. "But I am here, not to think about how all these wonderful, accomplished witches and wizards died. I am here to remember all the great memories I shared with each one of them and to remember all the great things they did while they were alive."

A few people smiled up at the new Headmistress as she clapped her hands together in front of her.

"And white is the color I would relate to that." She raised her hands up above the crowd and starting in the front row and making its way to the back everyone's outfits turned from their dark and miserable black and their blood red to a bright white in the blink of an eye.

The whole scenario reminded Harry of the last day of his first year. Dumbledore had done the exact same thing when changing the Slytherin banners to Griffindor when they won the house cup unexpectantly.

Harry stood up and began clapping slowly. It only took a few seconds before everyone was standing and clapping along with him. McGonagall bowed her head a little before returning to her seat next to her new assistant Professor Snape.

'Insufferable woman.' He sneered to himself. Snape hated white with a passion, and as quickly as she had sat down he returned his clothes to the pitch black he had been wearing. McGonagall just rolled her red streaked eyes at him.

"Hey, Harry?" Cho asked.

"What?"

"Where is Rose?" She asked in wonder.

Harry looked behind them to where he knew Rose was standing. "She's over there with Sirius."

Cho looked and saw a silhouetted girl in the shadow of a tree with a black owl on her shoulder and a black, scruffy looking dog at her feet.

"Creepy." She shivered.

Harry couldn't help but agree. The whole scene was something that could have been from some kind of horror movie.

Family and friends were now crowding the caskets to bid a last farewell. Many people began placing memorabilia in the coffins. A lot of people put pictures and charms of different sorts in. And others put jewelry and some of the favorite things of the departed.

Harry had made his way to the first coffin to put a photo of himself in it.

"I have mine too." Harry was startled by Roses voice and dropped his picture on the ground. "Oops…sorry Harry."

Harry picked up the photo. "It's alright."

"That was his first picture of you, wasn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." He said sadly. The picture showed a very startled Harry. Collin had taken the picture his first year of school. He had been obsessed with the Potter twins and insisted on having a picture autographed by them. Harry had never given him the picture of course, because he thought the kid was a bit annoying. "I figure, I owed it to him." He had signed the picture in his not so neat handwriting and set the picture in the casket.

"He would have been soo happy Harry." Rose said tearing up. "I brought the one Dennis took for him." She held up the picture with herself and Collin in it. They both wore cheesy smiles as Rose wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I remember that alright." Harry smirked. "I don't think he stopped smiling for a week after that." Rose chuckled.

"Well what do you expect from a fan who gets to touch his idol." She said dramatically.

Harry shook his head at her as he moved to the next coffin. "I didn't really bring anything for him."

Rose put another picture in Dennis's coffin. "Same day, only Collin took it." Rose smiled at the identical picture. The only difference was the boy in the picture was taller. "Crazy how much they looked alike."

They moved on to Padma next. Harry put a bracelet in and sighed.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"A friendship bracelet." He explained. "She gave it to me after we broke up second year."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said. "She said she wasn't mad, because she knew it wasn't working out, but she still wanted to be friends."

Rose put a corsage in Fred's coffin as she sniffled a bit. "It's the one he gave me for the ball. You remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was the happiest I had ever seen you." He hugged her. "That is…until Draco came along." Rose pulled away from him with a smile.

"He didn't come because he doesn't like funerals." She laughed. "I don't really blame him. I don't think anyone likes them."

"I don't know." Harry teased. "Snape seems to be enjoying himself." Rose looked towards the grumpy Professor as he sat in the front row next to the sobbing McGonagall.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" She said in shock.

Snape was trying to comfort her by patting her on the back.

"Yup." He said evilly. "It's hard to believe. Not to mention priceless." Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can't you take joy in anything that doesn't involve other people's humiliation?" She asked.

"Well…sometimes." He joked. "Winning Quidditch is enjoyable."

"Ok, but that also is humiliating to the team that lost." She pointed out.

"Oh…well…then no, I don't take joy in anything that doesn't have to do with humiliating other people." He smirked. Rose just shook her head with a smile.

"Figures."

They stood a few minutes at each of the Professors caskets. Sprout, Dumbledore, Trewlany, and Burbage with Dumbledore in the middle of all the others. It only seemed right that the former Headmaster be given that privelage. Then came Cedric. He was a great friend to both of them. Harry put an old pair of Quidditch gloves in with him.

"They were a present from him." He explained.

Rose took off one of her Quidditch gloves off and put it in the casket as well.

It was then that Harry realized it. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Well, I figured that we won't be playing a lot of Quidditch anymore so I'm putting them to good use. " She explained. "Plus I couldn't find my winter gloves."

"You know if Mrs. Weasley finds that out, she'll be heartbroken." He teased.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and moved on to Roger and Susan. "I never really had the chance to get to know either of them." She said quietly.

"Me neither." Harry said.

"It's kinda sad."

"Yeah." He agreed.

They stood there for a few more minutes. "Well, I'm going with the Weasley's to see Fred off. What about you?" Rose said. "They turned all of the coffins into portkeys and they will be leaving in a few minutes.

"Yeah I think I will." Harry and Rose gathered back around Fred with the rest of the Weasley family.

And then they were gone.

_(-B Hey thanks to all my readers for the great reviews in the last story. Keep them coming. And if you have time please answer the poll I have on my profile so I know who you people like the most. I will try to use them more or if they are being used a lot I'll keep it that way. Thanks and enjoy. B-)_


	2. New Faces

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2-**

"You know Mrs. Weasley, you always do make the best stew." Harry said as him and Rose sat at the Weasley table. It was just after the funeral and Mrs. Weasley insisted that they eat lunch with them.

"Thank you Harry dear." She said as cheerily as she could, given the circumstances. "It was Fred's favorite." The room went akwardly quiet as everyone at the table tried not to look anyone else in the eye in fear of breaking down in tears.

"He had good taste." Rose spoke up. She smiled warmly at her and Mrs. Weasley stood from the table and took her in a hug.

"Rose, I will always, ALWAYS, think of you as a daughter. You and Harry, you two are good people and I'm glad Fred got to experience that." She cried into Roses robes and Rose hugged her tightly trying not to cry as well. 'I have done too much crying already.'

An hour later Rose and Harry took the flu network back to Hogwarts. "I'll see you later Harry. I have to go find Draco." She said quickly as she headed out of the common room. "Save me a seat for supper!" He heard her voice yell back down the corridor.

"Ok." Harry said to himself. "It's not like I don't have anything to do, or anything." He said sarcastically as he paced the room with a thoughtful look. "I wonder if Cho is back from Cedric's yet?" Just as he was about to go looking for her Ron and Hermione burst in through the portrait. "Hey guys, where's the fire?"

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted. "We were just looking for you." She held out a piece of parchment to him. "Everyone got a letter from the Headmistress at lunch and since you weren't there I figured you and Rose would want to here the good news."

"There's some good news." He said surprised. "That word seems soo foreign lately."

"Funny you should mention foreign." Ron chimed in. "That's part of the news. A foreign exchange student from Durmstrang is coming to Hogwarts."

"Really? What for?" Harry asked.

"It didn't mention the reason. Here," Hermione handed the parchment to Harry. "Read it." Harry did as he was told.

"Wow, a teacher and a student all in one day." He said. "I wonder if this guy knows he is going to be teaching Muggle Studies." Harry laughed a bit. "He's practically going to have a target on his back the rest of his life."

"Well, at least until the Dark Lord is defeated." Ron said slickly.

"Yeah Ron, I figure you'll be the one to do it." Harry winked at his long time friend jokingly.

Ron stood up a little straighter. "You reckon I could?" He asked sarcastically. The trio burst into laughter. A few minutes later while the three were reminiscing they heard the fat lady yelling at someone in the corridor and went to inspect.

"What the heck is going on?" Ron said.

"This baffoon is trying to enter the GRIFFINDOR common room." The fat lady emphasized Griffindor. They looked at the so called baffoon and were perplexed to see Draco.

"Hey I thought you were with Rose." Harry said.

"Well if I was, would I be here?" Draco pointed out. "Can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She went to find you." Harry said.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

"No, but it sounded like she already knew where you were."

"Well, can I come in til she gets back?"

"Sure." As they entered the common room they heard an outraged sound come from the portrait and they all rolled their eyes.

It was about three hours later that Rose finally appeared in the common room to find a dozing Ron with Harry and Draco playing wizard chess and Hermione sitting next to the fire reading a book. "Who's winning?" She asked and startled Harry into topling the pieces. "Oops." She giggled.

"Well, I was winning." Harry sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah." Draco added.

"Well I kinda got side tracked in the dungeons." She twiddled her fingers together. "Snape was helping me with something."

"What." Harry and Draco said together.

"A potion that I couldn't brew very well in class a few days ago." She said.

"Really, I don't remember a time that you ever did bad with a potion." Harry said surprised.

"Which is why I wanted to get that one right." She explained. "Anyways, its about time to go eat. Let's get going." She kissed Draco on the cheek before taking his arm. "Long time no see." She winked.

"Ron." Hermione shook him and he let out a big snort before finally waking up. "Time to eat."

"Oh." He said in a daze. "What did I miss?"

"Not much." She said with a chuckle.

They all went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Griffindor table to wait for McGonagall to start the meal. As they waited Rose looked up at the teachers table and was met with unusually light blue eyes that almost seemed as if they were glowing. "Hey, who is that guy?" She asked the table.

Everyone looked up and looked at him. He had long black hair and pale skin, even paler then Snape's. He also had a piercing stare which was kinda creepy. "That's probably the knew Muggle Studies teacher." Hermione explained. "We all got a letter at lunch time explaining it."

"Oh." Rose said as she stared at the man. It was then that she realized that he was staring straight back at her. She looked away as quickly as possible blushing profusely in embarassment. "For merlins sake, how long has he been staring at me?"

"Well I'd say as least as long as you had been staring at him. If not longer." Hermione said.

"Has he stopped yet?" She asked as she sank lover in her seat.

"Uh, well, now he's looking at me." Draco said. "He is really creeping me out."

A few seconds later McGonagall walked into the Great Hall up to the podium. "Good afternoon." She greeted. "I have an anouncement to make before we begin. As you all should be aware of by now from the letters you have received from lunch time we have a knew foreign exchange student from Durmstrang. He will be here for the remainder af the year and he is studying to be a journalist. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She eyed the crowd suspiciously. 'I don't need any of you bafoons giving him outrageous stories to publish to give him his big break. Especially if it has anything to do with Hogwarts.' "Now without further ado, I give you Mr. Dimitri Novikov. She gestured to the other end of the Great Hall where a good looking teenage boy was standing. He had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, a nicely sculpted body and was fairly tall. He had a camera around his neck and a Gilderoy Lockhart type smile graced his face as most of the girls in the Hall stared at him in awe. This boy was a pure hottie.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get his attention. She gestured for him to come forward. "I would like you to sit at the Griffindor table for now and meet some of the students. After today you may feel free to sit anywhere you wish.

"Alright." He walked over and sat at the end of the table where Draco had been sitting across from Rose. Dimitri looked over at him. "Aren't you a Slytherin?" He asked as he looked pointedly at his wardrobe.

"Yeah." Draco answered calmly.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Because..."

Before Draco could respond fully McGonagall had interupted him. "Now for the second order of business." She went on. "We have finally found a new Muggle Studies Professor." The creepy blue eyed man stood up. "This is Professor Mordachai and not only will he be teaching, he is also the new head of Griffindor." He bowed his head as the Griffindors applauded him. He sat back down and McGonagall waved her hands in the air and mountains of food appeared on the tables. "Enjoy."

"Yay!" Rose cheered. "I'm soo hungry." She filled her plate and stuffed a fork full of corn in her mouth when all of a sudden click Dimitri had taken a picture of her and the flash of the camera startled her and she began choking on a piece of corn.

"Rose?" Draco said in concern. He patted her back, but she was still choking. "Rose!" He got up and began performing the Heimlich Manuver and she finally coughed up the intruding piece of corn. Rose took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks, Draco." It was then that she realized everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her in worry. "Um, please don't let that ruin your appetites." She went to run out of the Hall, but ran into somebody who was really tall. "Oh, sorr..." She began until she realized who she had run into. She looked at the spot he was sitting and then to where he was standing. "Sorry Professor." 'How the heck did he get there?'

"Oh it's no problem." He stood and stared at her.

"Um...well." She felt very uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering..." He said.

"Yes." She urged. He was struggling to get something out of one of his back pockets. The situation was turning out to be quite comical.

"Well I was wondering if you could..." He finally pulled it out of his pocket and Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Could I have your autograph?" He handed her the notepad that he had been struggling with and a pen.

"Uh...Sure." She said and wrote her name on the pad.

She then walked out of the Hall feeling unusually tired.


	3. Annoying and Creepy

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3-**

"Is it weird that I woke up with a cat laying on my legs?" Rose asked. "Not to mention it looked like it was wearing glasses."

"Oh merlin, it wasn't McGonagall was it?" Ron said.

"Of course not, don't you think I would be a little more worried about it if it was?" she asked. "This cat was white and had black circles around its eyes."

"You can't be serious?!" Draco had stopped in the middle of the corridor and was looking straight ahead with a shocked expression.

"What?" Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said at the same time. They all looked down the corridor and their jaws hit the floor when they saw the cat and its owner.

"The new kids cat slept on me?" Rose scrunched her nose in distaste. Then all of a sudden Dimitri started waving his arm at them energetically. Ron raised his hand awkwardly and waved back slowly as he came running towards them.

"Hey Rose." He greeted. Rose looked at him questioningly.

"Uh…Hi." She said and quickly grabbed Draco's arm and started walking away.

"Hey, wait up." He hurried over to her and walked next to her. "I was wondering if I could interview you and your brother?" He asked

"Well, I'll think about it with Harry and get back to you." She answered. "By the way, your cat needs to be kept in your common room." She said pointing at the cat, who was now rubbing up against her leg.

"Now why would I do that. Speks is never locked up. He comes and goes as he pleases." He argued.

"It's Hogwarts rules." Rose explained.

"What she really means is that she doesn't want your fluffball sleeping with her." Draco spat.

Dimitri looked at Draco as if he had just noticed him. "And you are?" He asked in disgust.

"Draco Malfoy" He sneered.

"Well Malfoy, I don't believe Rose, here, needs you to be correcting her." Dimitri pointed out rudely.

"He's right Draco." Draco looked at Rose with a hurt expression. "But… I don't think you need to be putting my boyfriend in his place." She rounded on Dimitri.

"Your boyfriend?" Dimitri said appalled.

"Yes, my boyfriend." She repeated.

"Well in that case…" said Dimitri. "you should bring him with you to the interview. Along with any girlfriends or boyfriends, if he swings that way, your brother might have."

" I assure you that Harry is not gay. He has a girlfriend." Rose explained as Harry gave Dimitri a death glare.

"I mean it's not like Harry is a hundred miles away and can't hear a thing you two are saying." Harry said angrily.

"Well I'll see you later Rose…Draco." He said Draco's name under his breath and scampered back down the hall.

Harry stood there steaming along with Draco. "What the heck is his problem?" They said together.

"He's a hottie and he knows it." Rose explained. Harry and Draco stared at her in disbelief. "But I do believe I know somebody much more hot then him." She eyed Draco as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Awe, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting." He lied. "I'm annoyed." Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we're not going to the interview." She reassured.

"Good. I think pretty boy has become my new Harry Potter." He said. "No offense."

"None taken." Harry replied. "He is definitely on my shit list."

"You know if he was younger he would remind me of Collin." They all looked at her in surprise.

"Well, don't go getting attached." Draco said.

"Don't worry Mr. takes-no-shit-from-anyone. I won't." She said with a big cheesy smile.

"That's it." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm, what did YOU have for breakfast." She said.

"Cheesecake." He said.

"Yum, I love cheesecake."

"Not that I love watching you two snog all day, but we are gonna be late for class." Ron said.

"Alright, let's get going." Rose rushed down the hall leaving the rest of them behind.

Draco sighed and walked next to Harry. "You have the greatest sister in the world."

"Yeah, I know." Harry agreed. "But I definitely don't think of her the same way you do."

Draco looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, that would be weirder than you being gay." He teased.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." Harry promised.

"Well, he is a couple years older then us, so he probably considers us the kids." Hermione explained.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's a sixth year."

A few moments later they were standing in the Muggle Studies room. It was transformed into some kind of weird room with lines on the floor and nets hanging on metal circles on two ends of the room. "What the heck?" Draco asked.

"It's called a basketball court." Hermione explained.

"A what?" Harry, Rose, Ron, and Draco asked.

"You can't be serious." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two should know what this is." She pointed at Rose and Harry.

"I don't recall ever seeing anything like this before." Rose explained.

"Don't you ever watch TV."

"We weren't allowed to." Harry said. "Uncle Vernon said it would rot our brains."

"Actually it was more like 'You kids will rot what little brains you have left.'" Rose did her best impression of her uncle.

"Well it's a game, basketball." Hermione explained. "But I'm sure the Professor will be explaining it.

They all sat down at one end of the court waiting for the class to begin. It only took a few seconds. "Why is it soo dark in here?" Ron asked.

"No kiddin, it feels like we're in the dungeons." Harry said.

"Welcome students, to your first Muggle Studies class with me." Came the voice of the creepy Professor Mordachai. "Today I will be teaching you a Muggle game known as basketball. It is a form of entertainment such as Quidditch. The game is played in teams of five." He explained. "This is the ball." He held up an orange ball with black lines on it. "In order to score points for your team, you must get this ball into one of the two hoops, depending which team your on." He pointed to the hoops. "But, to get the ball to one end of the court you must keep bouncing the ball and maneuver around the opposing team. The bouncing is known as dribbling."

"I thought spitting up was known as dribbling." Rose whispered. Ron and Harry could barely hold in their laughter.

"Is something amusing up there?" Mordachai asked.

"Uh…no sir." Harry lied.

"Good, you can be my guinea pig." He smirked.

"Damn." Harry got up and stood next to the tall Professor.

"Here, take the ball." Harry took the ball awkwardly and stood there. "Well, get dribbling." Harry bounced the ball once and caught it, and then bounced it again. "No, no, no." He took the ball from him and bounced it and without catching it, bounced it again. "That's how you do it. Don't catch it." Harry sighed and did as he was told. It was pretty easy to do until Mordachai had him switch hands, then everyone was laughing at him. "Very good, Mr. Potter." He patted him on the back. "Now everyone get down here and take a ball off the rack. I want everyone to be able to dribble and shoot a ball by the end of class.

"I'm gonna go open a blind." Rose said to Draco before she ran off. She had her hand on the string when a hand caught her arm and pulled it away.

"Don't touch the blinds, please." Mordachai said with a smile.

"But its too dark in here." She countered.

"Sorry, but I have certain rules and they need to be followed." He explained still smiling.

"Oookay." She said suspiciously. She walked away and got a ball.

The class went by torturously slow and they all felt extremely tired afterwards. "I'm sooooo glad this is the last class of the day." Ron said.

"Yeah." Agreed everyone except Hermione.

"That guy kinda reminds me of Snape." Rose said. "In the bad way."

"Wait." Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Rose asked.

"There's a good way?" He asked.

"Well, I guess not." She said thoughtfully. "For you." She teased.

"We should go eat." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

"I'd be happy to escort the lovely ladies to supper." Said a voice behind them.

Draco scowled at the person. "Are you following us?"

"No, I was just in the neighborhood, when I saw two young ladies in need of assistance.

"Assistance?" Rose said. And before she knew it she was being dragged down the hall along with Hermione. "Uh, excuse me." She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked.

"You said you were hungry." He explained. "So I'm gonna take you to supper."

"We were going to go with Ron, Draco and Harry." Rose said.

"They'll catch up." He said. "Plus I was planning on doing that interview while we eat."

"Crap." Rose said under her breath.

_(-B Hehehe, Dimitri is gonna get messed up. I hope you like the story soo far. Plz review and answer the poll. Thanx B-)_


	4. Interview

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4-

Harry, Cho, Draco, and Rose sat stiffly across the Griffindor table from Dimitri, who was sitting next to Ron and Hermione. Ron was eyeing him suspisciously after he had drug Hermione off without him. He figured Dimitri would do it at any moment if he let his guard down. Many of the girls around the room were swooning over the offending person and sighs of bliss could be heard from the other tables.

"It's just like Gilderoy Lockhart all over again." Harry rolled his eyes at a girl from the Hufflepuff table that was batting her eyes at the boy while he winked back at her.

"Yeah, only this time he is young enough to date any of them." Draco pointed out.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't already dating half of them." Rose commented quietly.

"Well people, eat up." Dimitri said. "I will begin when you are finished.

"For some odd reason, I don't feel much like eating." Draco growled.

"Yeah, me neither." Harry agreed with a death glare at Dimitri.

"Well, I'm starving." Rose contradicted as she and Cho started eating. Draco and Harry just sat and glared at Dimitri, who seemed distracted by another girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ok, I'm done." Rose announced followed by Cho a few minutes later. "Ok we're ready."

"Um, Rose?" Dimitri stared at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You have something in your teeth." He pointed out making Rose turn around quickly in embarrassment. She licked at her teeth for a good minute trying to get the intruding piece of food out. She leaned over towards Draco and poked him with a finger.

"Did I get it?" She asked him quietly.

He searched her teeth for a moment before nodding in the affirmative.

"Thanks." She leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Ok people, let's get this show on the road." Dimitri interrupted.

They both glared at him before sitting up straight to get the interview over with.

"Ok, let's start with some basic questions, just for the record." He began. "What are your names?"

"Is that necessary, considering you already know all of our names?" Harry asked.

"If you would just please cooperate things will go much more smoothly and quickly." Dimitri answered. "Names?"

"Cho Chang."

"Rose Potter."

"Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hmmm, Rose Malfoy doesn't really have an appealing ring to it." He said to himself as Rose and Draco blushed profusely.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Roared Draco.

"Ah, ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dimitri smirked. "Might I remind you that this is going into the new school paper, _The Hogwarts Inquisitor_.

Malfoy growled at the offending person and crossed his arms.

"Now, what are your favorite colors?"

"Green." Draco spat.

"Gold." Harry said.

"Black." Rose answered.

"Pink." Cho replied.

"How old are you?"

"We are all fourteen." Rose answered for the group.

He scribbled it all down on his notepad. "Good, see how quickly things go when you just cooperate." Dimitri smiled brightly. "Ok, one more group question and then I'll go on to individuals."

They all rolled their eyes at him.

"Who are your favorite teachers?"

Harry was the first to answer. "Professor Lupin."

"Professor Snape." Draco said.

"Professor Flitwick." Said Cho.

"I like both Professor Lupin and Snape." Rose replied.

"Interesting choices." He muttered as he scribbled some more down. "Ok, I have written down a few questions that I have heard floating around the school that students want to know if they are true or not."

"You mean rumors." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you could call them that." He winked at her making Rose very uncomfortable. She took Draco's hand in hers under the table. He looked over at her and smiled for the first time since they sat at the table.

"Harry, this question is for you." Dimitri started getting his attention. "I've heard that you live with your Aunt and Uncle during the summer and they make you sleep under the staircase."

"Yeah." Harry didn't like where this was going at all.

"Soo, the students of Hogwarts want to know, how many spiders would you say you ate while you were sleeping in that dusty dump?"

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Harry rounded.

"Just answer the question." Dimitri said boredly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Harry fumed.

Dimitri wrote his reply and went on. "Ms. Chang, or if I may, Cho." He smiled charmingly at her. "This is more of a question I wanted to ask you. Do you consider yourself a hottie or a hottie hot hottie?" Harry sprung to his feet and almost dove over the table at him. He would have if Draco wouldn't have stopped him in the process.

"Let me go Draco, or I'll hex the both of you." Harry threatened.

"He's not worth it Harry." Draco reassured. "He's not worth getting expelled for. Rose squeezed Draco's hand in thanks.

"Alright Draco, here's a question from your fellow Slytherins. Is it true that you wet the bed until you were ten years old?" Dimitri smirked at the glaring blonde.

"No it is not true." He said through clenched teeth.

"Do you still think it's not worth it?" Harry whispered to him. Draco just shot him an evil glare and Harry shut up.

"Ok, so you don't pee the bed, but is it not true that you were caught sleeping with a pink my little pony?" Dimitri looked at the words in confusion. "First off, what is a my little pony?"

"First off I have no clue what it is and second off I doubt a pony would fit in a bed without killing the person its sleeping with." Draco explained hotily.

Hermione burst out laughing at his explaination as everyone else looked at her in confusion. "What?" Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"What's soo funny?" Rose asked.

"Well, a my little pony is a little plastic pony no bigger than Pigwidgeon." She explained as Draco turned red.

"No way in hell would I sleep with a piece of plastic." Draco glowered.

Dimitri began writing something on his notepad and Rose went to grab for it. "What the heck are you writing?" She asked as she grabbed the corner of the paper in her fist.

"Hey, you scrunchled my paper!" He said looking hurt.

"Scrunchled?" Draco asked in amusement.

"Yeah, scrunchled. I wouldn't expect someone like you to know such a high tech reporter word such as that." He smoothed the corner of his paper to try and get the wrinkles out. When he was satisfied with how it looked he went on.

"Don't worry Rose, I forgive you for wrinkling my paper." He smiled at her. "Now Rose, is it true you have the most beautilicious eyes in the whole world?"

"OW OW OW!!" Draco shouted as Rose squeezed his hand and dug her fingernails into his skin. She let go quickly.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Draco. Did I hurt you?" She took his hand out from under the table to inspect it and found a few small specks of blood. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." She took out her wand and pointed it at the wounds. "Episkey." She said and a light swept over the cuts and healed them instantly.

"Ok people I have two more questions here and then we are done." They all sighed in relief as they waited for the next question. "Draco again. Is it true you were caught fooling around with Millicent Bulstrode next to the girls bathroom." Roses face went pale at the insinuation and looked pleadingly at Draco for an answer.

"Of course not!" He said appalled. Rose was relieved and took his hand back in hers. "Why would I do that when I have the best girlfriend anyone could ask for?" Draco looked into Roses eyes as he said the words giving her chills. She smiled brightly at him before they turned back to Dimitri for the last question.

"Ok, one final question for Rose." Rose gulped and let go of Draco's hand, just in case. "Many people have been wondering. Why have you been wearing a Quidditch glove on one of your hands and not on the other, even though, of course, you haven't played Quidditch for a few months now.

Rose went quiet as everyone at the table seemed to be waiting for her answer. "Um, well, I gave the other one to a friend and I still have it for sentimental reasons." She lied.

"That's it?" Dimitri asked. "You can't expect people to buy that?"

Rose went pale and turned to her friends for help, but it seemed that they were all waiting for a better answer to the predicament also. "What?" She asked.

"Rose, you don't have to keep the glove on at all times." Harry said. "It could just be kept in a safe place or something."

Rose glared at him and retorted. "What safer place is there then with me?" She asked daring him to contradict her. "You know what, this interview is over so why am I still here?" She asked them. "I mean if my friends don't even believe me."

"I believe you Rose." Ron said.

She looked at him with a small smile.

"Why don't you take it off for us?" Dimitri suggested.

"I hate to say this Rose, but it would prove what you said." Hermione spoke up.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." She started walking off and then turned around abruptly seeing that everyone was moving to follow her. "And anyone who is dumb enough to follow me is in for a shit load of pain." She spat and everyone sat down quickly.

She stalked off to Griffindor tower. She was feeling sick all of a sudden.

_B-) Plz review. This chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you all like it. And just for your information the words scrunchled and beautilicious were thought of by my co writer Vogz. oh yeah she thought of most of the interview questions and the personal favorite hottie hot hottie. B-)_


	5. Return to the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5-

Rose sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. She looked out the window for a moment before turning her head to her right hand. She had removed the Quidditch glove and sat to stare at the black ring that was branded onto her skin. "I wish I could tell all of them." She whispered to herself. She rubbed the black ring with her thumb.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Potter, I can't help you with your predicament."_ Snape had said that. _"It should go away with time, I doubt Weasley could cast a perfect spell if he tried."_ She lied to him. She had told him that Ron was messing around and ended up casting a spell on her finger. One tear escaped her eye and rolled down her face. She flicked it away with a finger and stood up to look in her mirror.

"Wow, I look aweful." She looked at herself and found that she looked extremely tired and sick. Then she saw movement in the top corner of her mirror and turned around just in time to see a bat fly out the window. "Creepy bat." She walked over to the window and closed it, wondering why the heck it was open anyways. "It's freakin winter time people." She said to nobody.

She went back and sat on her bed. She looked up at the vase of flowers Draco had given her. She still had the first one he had given her. "It's a wonder that it's not dead." She concluded. "It's probably a spell or something." The pain in her stomach was dull but it wouldn't stop. She decided she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she stood up and paced around the room.

"We should probably go check on Rose you guys." Hermione spoke up. "We shouldn't have been ganging up on her for such a stupid reason."

"You're right." Draco agreed. "But we have potions right now. She's bound to be going to class."

"Yeah, Hermione. She wouldn't miss a potions class." Harry reassured.

"You're probably right." She hurried along the corridor down to the dungeons with the three boys. They all took their seats and waited for Rose.

"Well, guys. Where is she?" Hermione asked smartly. Class had started five minutes ago and Rose still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well." Draco assumed. "I mean she didn't look that great today."

"Come to think of it, she looked aweful." Harry added. "It's the sickest I've ever seen her."

"We should check on her after cl…" Hermione was cut short when the entire castle shook. "What the heck!" The rumble only lasted a few seconds.

"Stay calm." Droned Snape as frightened whispers sprung up around the room. "It was probably a small earthquake." A few students were calmed by his answer. That is, until Professor Moody stalked in and whispered something in Snapes ear making him look worried. Both the teachers headed for the door. "All of you need to stay put until I come back." Snape ordered before leaving the room.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"What in merlin's name happened?!" asked Mordachai as he saw the entrance to the Griffindor common room. The fat ladies portrait lay face down on the floor while the fat lady huddled in a nearby portrait with another old man.

"There was an explosion inside!" She shrieked.

McGonagall rushed over to the fat lady. "Were there any students in there?" She pleaded and hoped that there weren't.

"Yes." She answered in a whimper.

"How many?!" She urged. "Who?!

"There were only two." She explained. "Seamus Finnigan and Rose Potter."

"That Potter child is always getting herself into trouble." Moody complained as he hurried over to the entrance to start piling away rubble. Lupin, Mordachai, and Snape all helped. It took them ten minutes to clear a path and when they finally reached the Common Room they were in shock.

There was a hole in the ceiling where the girls dormitory used to be. The girls dorm was blown to pieces and had crashed down into the common room where a small fire was starting to grow where some of the rubble crashed near the fireplace.

"Aguamenti!" Shouted Lupin as he aimed his wand at the fireplace. A jet of water flew out and engulfed the flames. "We need to hurry and find them or they will suffocate."

"Mobiliarus!" Mordachai started moving the bigger pieces out of the way as everyone else used their hands because it was faster.

"I found someone, over here." An arm was sticking out of the rubble as Moody dug more quickly. "It's Potter!"As soon as she was free from the rubble Snape took her in his arms and rushed her to the hospital wing.

"I found Seamus!" McGonagall hollered. She and Mordachai dug him out and Lupin carried him away. The teachers looked around the room wondering what could have caused this.

"Do you suppose it was an attempt on her life?" Mordachai asked.

"It looks that way." McGonagall said. She walked back out of the rubble to ask the fat lady a few more questions. "Are you sure they were the only two in there?" was the first question.

"Yes, I am very sure."

McGonagall turned to Madam Hooch, "I need you to bring me Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Madam Hooch nodded once and headed to the dungeons.

"Is she going to be alright?" Snape asked Madam Pomphrey

"Professor, you need to leave." She glared at the stone faced man. "I think she is in a coma." She explained. Snapes face went even more pale then it usually was.

"What about him?" He pointed at Seamus.

"He will be fine." She explained. "He has a few broken bones and a bump on his head. Now please go."

Snape didn't want to leave but the tone Madam Pomphrey was using meant business and if they started fighting now it would last a few hours at least and that would just keep her from helping Rose.

"Fine, I'll be back in two hours." He swept his capelike robes around him and left the room.

"What in the world happened to you?" She looked at Rose questioningly while shaking her head.

"This is getting ridiculous McGonagall." Sirius was standing outside the hospital wing with a bunch of people waiting to enter the wing.

"Please, Sirius, calm down." McGonagall was getting extremely tired of being the calm one. "Madam Pomphrey said she would be fine."

The door creeked open and everyone's heads darted toward the sound. Seamus Finnigan stepped through the door earning him a disappointed look. "I see how it is." He said.

"We're sorry Seamus." Lupin explained. "We were expecting Madam Pomphrey to give us some news on Rose."

"She told me Rose was in a coma." Everyone went still and listened carefully to the young boy.

"She's in a what!" Sirius glared at McGonagall. "How can she know if she is alright if Rose is in a coma."

"There are ways Mr. Black." Madam Pomphrey peeked through the door. "She will be fine, I'm not sure when she will come out of the coma but I'm sure she will."

"May we see her?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." She stepped aside as twenty or so people piled into the room.

_(-B Two chapters in one day. yay. I hope you ppl are happy. :) Plz review. B-)_


	6. Malachai Darkmoon

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6-

"The meeting will begin momentarily Fenrir." Voldemort was losing his patience with the werewolf. "Our vampire friends will be here soon." He glared at Lucius. He was the one who suggested they should be in league with the vampires and they were late. Lucius was trying very hard not to make eye contact with Voldemort or he knew he would lose his patience.

"Finally!" Roared Greyback.

Five Vampires walked in side by side. "We are very sorry to keep you waiting." Said a tall male standing in the middle. He sat down next to Lucius who gave him a thankful look.

Voldemort glanced at him before beginning the meeting. "As you all can see we have decided to make friends with our dark brethren, the vampires." Fenrir growled which received him a glare.

"Master, why are we teaming up with such weak creatures?" Fenrir didn't like vampires. In fact, vampires were werewolves mortal enemies.

"If you proceed to question me Greyback, I will be forced to kill you." He said boredly. "What do I call you, vampire?"

"Malachai Darkmoon." His face never showing any sign of emotion. Voldemort liked it.

"You will do nicely." He finally sat up straight, not as bored. "The name is definitely predictable, but your attitude pleases me."

"As does yours, My Lord." Malachai said.

"And who are the rest of your minions?" He looked at the other vampires standing around him.

"Lillith Mordant, Barnabas Nephilim, Belladonna Collins, and Marius Rice." Each one nodded their head as their name was called.

"Perfect. Did anyone bring any news?" He looked around the table getting more disappointed by the second. "Anyone."

"Well, if none of your other, so called, disciples has any information." Malachai answered. "My sources have reported that our young Ms. Potter had a very unfortunate accident."

Voldemort expressed much interest in the news. "What has happened?"

"She was in the Griffindor tower and it exploded." There was silence around the room. "She seems to have survived it but is in a coma."

"Anything else I should know of?" He asked.

"It seems she and the young Malfoy have become boyfriend and girlfriend." Voldemort glowered at Lucius once more.

"Very good. This meeting is over." Everyone left the room except a few deatheaters.

"My Lord, why have you taken such interest in a filthy half-blood anyhow?" Bellatrix spat the words filthy half-blood.

"Watch your tongue?" He spat. "She will be very useful to me." Voldemort walked over to his throne in the shadows and sat down with a menacing look on his face.

"I still don't understand." Bellatrix slunk up to his throne on her knees and kissed the hem of his robes.

"What is there to understand?" He said. "She is strong, she can't die, and the damn brat has killed me more than once." He was smiling now.

Bella looked at him with a frown. "And how is that a good thing?" She ventured.

"Bella, you are thoroughly annoying me and if you wish to live you better remove yourself from my sight immediately." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Bellatrix stomped out of the room childishly and went to her dark dank room to think. "What does that little half-blood brat have that I don't?" Then an evil smile spread across her face. "That's a perfect idea."

**RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

Her mind was swirling with different colors. Greens and Reds and Blues and Black, all swirling into eachother making even more colors. Then all of a sudden it stopped and became one big blue bright light. The light slowly faded until a scene formed in front of her.

"You know, we should stop meeting like this." She heard herself say. She was looking at her parents, Dumbledore, and all of her dead friends. "It's really kinda creepy." Nobody was moving and it made Rose wonder if they were real or not. Then she realized they were all sitting in chairs.

"Here comes the bride!" Yelled someone in the crowd. Rose walked over to the scene to get a closer look.

"Hey Dumbledore, what's happening?" Dumbledore just ignored her. "He must not be able to hear me." She waved in front of his face and found that he didn't respond. "Or see me."

She walked past the crowd down the isle that the bride was to walk down. She almost fell on her face when she saw her dad walking down the isle with a bride wearing a white veil to hide her face. "Please don't let that be who I think it is." She prayed as she ran back down the isle to see who the groom was. For some reason the persons identity escaped her. The person was in black and white and there was no face. "What the heck? Why can't my dreams, or visions, or whatever they are, be normal?" She cursed.

The bride was almost to the alter. The veil completely hid the identity of the person she was almost sure was herself. She got closer as the priest began the ceremony. "Do you take him to be your husband?" Rose was thoroughly pissed off.

"What, they don't use names anymore? Is it too complicated or something?" Rose complained.

"I do." Said Roses doppelganger.

"And do you take her to be your wife?" Said the priest.

"I do." Said the male voice.

"Then you may kiss the bride." He said finally.

Everything started to go in slow motion as Rose waited for the identity of the man to be revealed. She looked at the crowd. None of their faces held any emotion. Her mom and dad should be happy for her. Where was Sirius? Where was Harry? Why were there only dead people at her, so called, wedding? None of this made any sense.

The man took the end of the veil and pulled it over the girls head. She was right to assume that the woman was her, but the man was still a mystery. The scene began to flicker and turn from black and white to color. It was just like a TV that had bad reception. "Don't stop. I need to know who it is!" She yelled.

"_Til death do us part." _

_"death do us part."_

_"do us part."_

_"part."_

It echoed for about a minute before the scene started to play out again. Rose was soo sure who it was now. The two people leaned forward and kissed eachother, but when they pulled apart Rose saw the person she never expected in a million years.

"Fred?"

_(-B Gosh I wonder if she'll ever get over him. Muahahaha. I'm soo mean to her. Well I hope you like it. Plz Review. B-)_


	7. The Hogwarts Inquisitor

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7-**

"Stupefy!"

Rose had woken up in the middle of the night in the hospital wing. She couldn't fall back asleep so she decided to amuse herself by counting the ceiling tiles. By the twentieth tile she had reached a dark corner where she saw two beedy red eyes. She stunned the creature and when it hit the floor on the opposite side of the room she get up to see what it was.

"Another bat?" the winged creature lay on the floor pathetically. "Man it looks like this guy has gone through hell and back." She looked at its wings and saw many tiny holes in them along with scratch marks on its tiny body. "Looks like you were chewed up and spit out a few times." She picked the bat up and put him on the window sill and then closed the window. "Ok, it is winter time. I'm not just imagining it?" She walked back to her bed and saw someone sitting on it. She pointed her wand at the person. "Lumos."

She walked up to the person until the tip of her wand was in his face. "Sirius, that is a really good way to get stunned." She said calmly as the man stood up with a big smile.

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't." He said with a wink. He leaned down and gave her a big bear hug. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"So, what's new with you?" Rose asked.

"Well, where should I begin?" He said sarcastically. "Oh wait how about…Why the heck are you in the hospital wing AGAIN." He stood up to his full height and tapped his foot as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well, the funny thing about that is, I can't really remember." She said "Do you know?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't remember a thing?" She shook her head. "The most I've heard is that the Griffindor tower exploded." Roses eyes went wide at the realization.

"Are you serious?" She looked up at him in worry. "Was anyone hurt?"

"You were." He pointed out.

"Really?" She said as she flexed her arms. "I actually feel better then I have in quite some time."

"Hmmmm." Sirius thought. "The only other person was Seamus Finnigan, but he was released the day of the accident.

"Wait, what?" Rose interrupted. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." He answered.

"For crying out loud." She waved her arms in the air. "Can't something little ever happen, like, Oh no I broke my wee little finger. Or, damn looks like I got the measles."

"Rose." Sirius looked at her in amusement.

"What?" She looked up at him with a pout.

"If you were anyone else maybe." He took her in another hug. "You should get back to sleep."

"Alright..." She said as she climbed back into bed. Rose fell asleep counting the ceiling tiles.

The next day in potions class the whole gang sat together in their usual spots. "You know Rose, it is awefully hard to believe anyone could have survived that explosion." Ron said trying to make his puke green potion turn pink. "This isn't working."

"Oh Ron, you never measure your ingredients." Hermione said as she leveled off a powdery ingredient on a spoon. "It's not that hard." She added the powder and watched as her potion turned pink.

"Yeah Ron." Rose said as she looked from his green to her pink. She smiled up at his pouting face.

"Potions definitely isn't my thing."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Mr. Weasley." Snape droned. "Though I daresay, it looks better then Longbottoms." Everyone looked over at Nevilles caldron as it bubbled the same green as Rons and spewed yellow into the air.

"Oh my." Hermione said.

"Yes, I've already deducted points from him. Though I'm sure Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter here deserve a few points for being the only two to make a perfect potion." The two girls looked around and saw everywhere from a dark black to a red, but no pink. The two girls shook their heads at Harry and Draco as theirs were both blue.

"How in the world did that happen?" Rose asked. "It was a pretty simple potion."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hermione agreed.

"Actually, it was one of the more challenging ones in this class." The two girls looked at him in disbelief.

"No it wasn't. I mean, yeah, it had a few more ingredients and you had to stir it longer but it was pretty basic." Rose argued.

"Well believe it or not, it was Ms. Potter." He said boredly. "Just don't let it go to your head." He walked away to Nevilles cauldron to stop the spewing yellow before someone got scalded.

"Well, I'm still not convinced." She said as Snape lifted his eyebrow.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter." He gestured for them to follow him to his desk.

"Yes, sir?" They said together.

"I have spoken with the Headmistress to get both of you into an advanced potions class." Both of the girls were looked at him with shocked expressions. "I do believe this class is not challenging either of your abilities. And seeing as Ms. Granger is in several other advanced classes it is only fitting."

Roses face lit up in satisfaction. "Wow, thank you Professor."

After class they all went to eat. "Mails here." George said as he looked up at the owls flying through the windows. Sootsie and Headwig flew towards Rose and Harry and dropped two newspapers into their laps.

"Thanks Sootsie!" She waved at her pitch black owl as it flew back out the window.

"Oh, this must be the new Hogwarts newspaper." Hermione said as an owl dropped one for her as well.

"Hey, our interview is supposed to be here." Harry said looking through to find it. "Here it is."He started reading it and a scowl formed a little more pronounced the longer he read it. "I'll kill that no good piece of dung."

"Oh no, what does it say?" Rose asked with worry.

"Here allow me." Draco said in an angered voice as he held out his own paper to Rose. She began reading.

_Into the Lives of Our Heros_

_I started the interview off with a few simple questions. Harry Potter, Rose Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Cho Chang were my interviewees. _

_I asked each person their favorite colors and they responded as follows: Harry chose gold which is a sign of wealth and success. He definitely as the wealth part taken care of but what about the success. For instance, my sources have told me the young Potter boy has low grades in his potions, transfigurations, and Divination classes. The only successful thing it seems he has done is having the most beautiful girlfriend in all of the wizard world. _

_Next was Rose, she chose black which means mysterious. Although some aspects of Rose are definitely mysterious, others aren't. Her divine beauty would be one aspect that is very mysterious considering the appearance of her twin brother. One other mystery that she wouldn't reveal to me is the mysterious Quidditch glove she wears on her right hand. What could the girl who lived be hiding under there?_

_Draco Malfoy chose green. This could be because it is one of his House colors._

_Cho Chang is the girlfriend of Harry and she chose pink. Pink is a color often connected with calmness. Cho is definitely a calm and collected person. _

_I then moved on to my next question. I asked their ages and Rose answered for the group. They are all fourteen years of age._

_Their favorite teachers include Professors Snape, Lupin, and Flitwick._

_I finally moved on to the individual questions that I received from various students around the school. So you all wanted to know how many spiders the great Harry Potter ate while he was under that staircase and this was his answer. "How the heck am I supposed to know that?!" For some odd reason he just wouldn't answer the question._

_I asked Cho one of my one questions and was almost attacked by Harry. I only asked if she considered herself good looking or not. If Cho wouldn't have been there to keep him on his leash I would have been hurt._

"That ass, Draco is the one who stopped Harry from beating the living pulp out of that loser." Rose growled.

_I then went on to ask Draco a question about his hygiene which didn't really convince me that he is a clean person. And he went on to tell me that he didn't sleep with a pink my little pony. I swear he just wanted to hear himself talk. Then the beautiful Hermione Granger explained what a my little pony was. "It's a small plastic pony."_

_Then I asked Rose a question and she batted her eyes at me and I felt like she was flirting with me._

Rose crumpled the paper up and threw it behind her in a huff. "If I read anymore I will kill him. You know how I'd do it?" She asked.

"How?" Ron asked.

"My hands...around his neck." Rose did the motions as she went. "That girly man wouldn't stand a chance."

_(-B Hope you like it. Plz Review. B-)_


	8. Life On the Line

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8-**

"We should do it slowly and painfully." Draco said evilly. "Torturously slow."

"No I vote fast, quick and in a hurry." Rose countered. "That way he can't yell for help like the little girl he is."

"Well as long as we're just having fun with it, I agree with Rose." Hermione said. "I don't want another filthy word to exit his big mouth."

"Aw heck, all you really have to do is gag the bloke. Then he'll be quiet as a mouse." Ron suggested.

"Well, if you tie him up and then tie a weight to his feet, we could throw him in the lake." Cho said as everyone turned to her in surprise. "What? That way it's slow and quiet at the same time."

"Good thinking." Rose gave her a high five.

"Yeah, but I was thinking more than a minute or so." Draco complained.

The group was sitting next to the lake having a picnic and plotting the death of Dimitri Novikov. They were done with classes for the day and decided to go out before it got too cold.

"Hey guys, we should go visit Hagrid." Harry suggested. "We haven't seen him in a while; I wonder what he's up to?"

"Good idea." She got up to go but noticed only she, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up. "Aren't you two coming?" She asked Draco and Cho.

"Sorry Rose, but me and him don't get along too well after what happened first year." Rose remembered the dragon incident and frowned.

"Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time." She kissed him on the cheek. "What about you?" She looked towards Cho.

"Uh, well, you see…" She was embarrassed to say whatever it was she wanted to. "Hagrid scares me." She said in a small voice. Draco sat with a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Rose kicked him hard in the leg.

"OW! What the heck, Rose?" He rubbed the spot muttering curses under his breath.

"If I leave you here with Cho are things gonna go good?" She threatened.

"And what if they don't?" He challenged.

She glared at him and turned on her heels with her arms crossed over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. She began walking towards Hagrids Hut. "Let's just say, you'll regret it." Draco glared at her retreating back as the four friends walked away leaving Cho and himself alone.

"You're not angry with her are you?" Cho asked.

"Of course not." Draco said. "But she's fun to argue with." He looked at the girl. "The truth is I don't really mind you. I'm just not used to spending time alone with such a softy."

"Oh." That was all she could say to him.

Harry knocked on the door vigorously and waited for someone to answer. "Be right there!" Shouted Hagrid from inside. They could also here snoring and every so often a small bark from the blood hound Hagrid had named Fang. The door swung open about a minute later as the half giant stood in the doorway.

"Harry! Ron! Rose! Hermione!" He said as he brought them all into a big hug. "I was wonderin when ya'd be showin up." He said as they walked into his house. They all sat down on the oversized couch and Hagrid went to the kitchen to get some tea.

"I'm really glad to see you Hagrid, how have things been?" Rose asked.

"They've been alright." He looked at the group happily. "I was beginun ta think you'd forgotten me." He said.

"Well, things have been a bit crazy these past few months." Hermione said. "Did you hear what happened to Griffindor tower?"

"Yeah I heard it." He said "I was outside when it happened. The ground shook and I looked up ta see the tower fall to pieces."

"Did you see anyone leave the tower by broom or anything?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Naw, just saw the rubble, and a blue light." He said.

"Did you know Rose was caught in the explosion?" Ron asked. Hagrid turned his head towards Rose in worry.

"You were there when that happened?" He asked shocked.

"I guess, I don't really remember it." She explained. "I just woke up in the hospital wing three days later."

"Blimey." Hagrid said.

They all drank the tea Hagrid prepared and talked about some happier subjects for about an hour before they decided to leave since Draco and Cho were still waiting for them.

"See ya Hagrid." They all waved goodbye. "We'll come by again soon." Rose promised.

They all walked towards the lake to where they had left Draco and Cho. "Well that was fun." Ron said. "How could we forget to go to Hagrids?" He said.

"Yeah, Hagrids cool." Rose said. "Hey where are Draco and Cho?"

"They probably got tired of waiting for us." Harry said.

"But they left all the food and hot chocolate." Hermione pointed out.

"Well that sure sounds like something Draco would do." Rose rolled her eyes. "Lets pack up and head inside its gettin cold out here."

They walked over to the food and they bent down to pick it up when Hermione noticed something very odd. "What's this?" She held up something between her fingers.

"They look like hairs." Harry said. "Black hairs."

They all stood up to inspect the hairs more closely when a red light whizzed past Roses face and hit Ron. The force of the blow sent Ron flying through the air and he skipped across the water, flipping a few times before finally submerging.

"RON!!" Hermione yelled. She ran to the edge of the lake.

The rest of them turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange along with a few other death eaters. Rose saw Cho unconscious on the ground at the feet of Fenrir Greyback and Draco was being held by his father. Lucius had his hand over Draco's mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Cho!!" Harry aimed his wand at the ugly werewolf and glared. "You better not touch her." He threatened.

"Now now, why would I do that?" He smiled showing all his sharp teeth." When little boys are soo much more delicious."

"Don't do anything stupid Harry?" Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid love." Bellatrix mocked. "Little miss loved by everyone said so." Bellatrix's usually happy yet scary attitude was now one of loathing and anger.

Lucius Malfoy was staring at her with a smirk. And Draco was sitting there feeling helpless as his father overpowered him. 'I need to help' He thought.

Before anything else could happen a white light hit Greyback in the head sending him flying forwards and a red light hit Lucius making him and Draco fly as well. Draco broke free of him as they hit the ground and he rolled away quickly, but before he could draw his wand his father had vanished.

"Avada Kadavra!" Yelled Bellatrix in a feeble attempt to kill Rose who just dove out of the way. The rest of the death eaters along with Fenrir vanished as well. Lupin and Mordachai ran up to the kids quickly. Lupin knelt down to check on the unconscious Cho as Mordachai ran towards the lake to help Hermione drag the unconscious Ron out of the water.

"Damn Bellbitch." Rose whispered to herself. She walked towards Draco to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I didn't ask if you were fine. Maybe I was thinking you deserved it." She said smartly.

Draco looked at her in mock hurt. "Well what kind of person would wish that my good looking self would be put in danger?"

"Well good looking or not," She teased. "Your father just whooped your butt."

"Yeah well, if he would have faced me like a man instead of sneaking up on me." Draco argued.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time, but if that old man gets the better of you again I might have to make even more fun of you." She smiled widely at him.

"Whatever." He said as they walked back to the castle with their unconscious friends to see if they were ok.

"Well..." Rose sighed when she caught up to Harry and Hermione. "I wonder what a normal day feels like."

"It's been a while, huh?" Harry said sadly.

"Yup." She agreed.

_(-B Hope you like. Plz review. B-)_


	9. Circles and Rings

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9-**

"Checkmate." droned Professor Snape.

Rose flinched as Snape's queen smashed her king in two. "Damn. You're the only one who can beat me three times in a row." She looked up at him with a smirk. "See I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Snape had tried to avoid playing the accursed game, but was drawn into playing while him and Rose thought of a new potion to brew for her little black ring problem. "It isn't worth playing if there isn't a challenge." He smirked right back at her as she glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not like five hundred years old with greasy black hair and an I'm-better-than-everybody attitude." She crossed her arms across her chest and swung her legs up to lay her feet on the chess board. This made Snape glare back at the girl.

"I assure you that I am nowhere near five hundred years of age. And you should remember that you are the one who wanted to play the damned game in the first place." He got up and paced the room with a thoughtful look. "Although... it was very stimulating. I do believe I have an idea." Rose got up out of her chair with a smile.

"Finally." She walked over to his work station and watched as he put ingrediant after ingrediant into the cauldron.

"This may take a while." Snape said without taking his eyes off his work. "It is a pretty complicated potion. You should go play with your friends."

Rose eyed him with an are-you-kidding-me look. "Sorry Professor, but at my age we don't call it playing. It's more like hanging out." She explained as Snape rolled his eyes. "Besides I want to help considering you really don't have to do this in the first place." Snape looked at her in frustration.

"Fine." He pointed to a pile of herbs. "Start mincing those." She nodded obediantly before taking a knife and mincing away.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Voldemort was outside watching the dementors fly around the mansion. It was always easier to think when he was outside and nobody was there to interrupt him. He turned his attention to the snake slithering on the ground. Nagini was hungry and looking for a bite to eat. Suddently her head whipped to the right and Voldemort smirked as he saw a toad that was soon to be lunch. Nagini waited a moment longer before she raced after it. The toad jumped once, and once was all it jumped. The giant snake had caught the poor thing with ease. Voldemort watched until the snake found another more filling animal to eat. The raccoon didn't stand any more chance then the toad.

"My lord." Voldemort scowled at the sound of the voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have some urgent news regarding Miss Potter." That caught his attention and he turned around to see Malachai standing next to a grave stone. The whole yard where the mansion was standing was a giant grave yard. The name on the gravestone was Christine Zrusty.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't know if it was your orders in the first place, but Rose was attacked yesterday." Voldemort scowled again. 'What the heck is going on? First the tower and now...'

"Do we know by who?" Malachai's face only showed a small frown before returning to a bored one.

"It's as I thought then." He explained. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Travers." Voldemort closed his eyes.

'Those stupid, incompetent morons.' He opened his eyes and Malachai stood there awaiting his dismissal. "Return to the mansion, I clearly need to speak with my so-called followers." Malachai bowed his head slightly before walking towards the castle. It was then that Voldemort saw black cat follow the mysterious vampire. Nagini watched the cat intensely. "Now, now Nagini. You have had more then your fill for the day." He stood from his spot on another gravestone and walked toward the mansion. "They better have good reason for what they did. Otherwise..." He looked down at his snake friend and smiled evilly.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Snape had been stirring the potion for more then an hour when he looked up and saw Rose asleep in a chair with her head laying on her crossed arms.

_"I'm not gonna fall asleep." She glared._

"No of course you won't." He smirked. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was suprised to see it was only five in the afternoon. It was then that he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He droned.

The door swung open as a flustered McGonagall glided in. "Severus..." It was then that she saw Rose sleeping. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him for answers.

"No, she just needed some help with a potion she didn't quite understand and instead of paying attention she, like a normal Potter, fell asleep. 'He new the real reason she needed his help, but Rose had specifically told him that she didn't want anyone else to know she had been cursed by Ron Weasley.'

"Oh, I see." She walked up to him and peeked into the cauldron. It was a yellowish color and seemed to be turning powdery. "Is it supposed to be like that?" She couldn't ever remember seeing a potion turn to powder.

"Yes, it's for the advanced potions class." He lied as McGonagall nodded.

"Oh, of course." She said and then looked at him in suprise. "Wait, the advanced potions class?"

"Yes, I went ahead and put her and Hermione Granger in the class considering the regular class wasn't challenging them enough." He stirred a few more seconds and removed the wooden spoon and looked at the Headmistress. "I was meaning to tell you, but have been rather busy lately."

McGonagall nodded a bit. "Of course, is she doing alright in the class?"

"Yes, in fact, she is one of the best." He said boredly. "Next to Granger that is." McGonagall smiled at the sleeping girl.

"I figured, with all she's been through, that her grades might be faultering." She looked at the girl and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you sure she's alright?" Snape looked at the girl and noticed the circles as well. Even so, Rose was sleeping with a smile on her face.

"She seems fine to me. Just tired." Snape said. "Seems she hasn't been getting enough sleep. You should talk to Madam Pomphrey."

"Of course. I was actually just here to talk about Mordachai." Snapes attention turned to the old woman. "What do you think of him?"

Snape turned to the cauldron and scooped some of the powder out to inspect it. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"Oh, well then, we will have to remedy that." Snape glared at the spoon.

'Why must she bother me like this?'

"I must be going then." She turned around quickly and left the dungeons.

He sighed in relief and went to sit at his desk to continue grading essays while the yellow powder turned white. The minutes ticked by slowly as the scowl on his face grew more and more prominent with ever essay he graded. 'If I have to write down the proper way to cut up gillyweed again I'm going to deduct all the points from every House in the school.' Finally he was on the last paper and the person actually got an 'A'. Snape was even more suprised to see that it was Neville Longbottoms paper.

"Aaaacchooo!" Rose sneezed in her sleep. Snape looked at her and rolled his eyes before standing up and walking towards her.

'You are probably the only person I know who sneezes in their sleep.' He thought. As he passed by the cauldron he found that it was a pure white color. He walked up to Rose and shook her, hoping she would wake up. She waved a hand at the invading appendage and went back to sleep. He frowned deeply at her and shook her harder. She looked up at him tiredly and yawned.

"The potion is finished." He explained and her face lit up. They walked over to the cauldron and she took a look inside. Snape brought out a little of the powder between his thumb and finger and Rose held out her hand. Snape threw the powder on the black ring and a great puff of smoke gathered around the spot. Rose watched in amazement as the smoke turned black.

"What the..." It was the only thing Snape could say before the smoke made an explosion that sent both of them flying. Snape flew into his desk and flipped clear over it onto the floor while Rose flew the opposite direction landing on a table that broke sending her to the floor also. They both got up slowly in a daze.

"What the heck was that all about?" Rose asked as she rubbed her back where she hit the table.

Snape finally returned to his feet and shook his head. "Good question."

Rose looked at the spot the cloud had been floating around and her frown turned into a smile. "Hey the ring is gone!" She said excitedly. She ran over to the Professor and gave him a big hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me." And in truth, he didn't. Rose skipped back to Griffindor tower happily along with Draco. They only talked for a couple hours when Rose felt extremely tired and headed up to bed.

"Sorry guys, I'm tired." She explained. "I'm gonna head to bed." She gave Draco a kiss and hug before he headed out the portrait hole and she headed upstairs to the girls dormitory. She went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown and when she came back she sat at her table to brush her hair. It was then that she noticed something very odd. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her wrist.

"No." She whispered. Around her wrist was a black ring.

_(-B Sorry for the late update but I've been pretty busy. And the name on the gravestone doesnt really have any importance. I'm sure only one person will understand it. Muahaha. Plz Review. B-)_


	10. True Love and Tough Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10-**

"What's your hurry, Rose?" Draco said. "We just barely woke up and you want to go back to the dungeons." Rose looked at him with pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Draco. I promise, we will spend all afternoon together, but right now I must speak with Snape." Rose explained as Draco walked with her down to the dungeons.

Draco looked at her in concern. "Alright, but what the heck is the big emergency." He grabbed her by the arm and they stopped on the spot.

"I really need to understand that potion we were working on last night. We are having a test over it tomorrow and I still haven't quite figured it out."

Draco wasn't convinced, but he went along with it as Rose began walking even faster down the corridors. 'Why would she be in such a hurry to practice a little potion.' He thought. 'Oh, no, I think Hermione is rubbing off on her.'

"Hey Dracy waky." A voice said from the right of them. "Where have you been?"

Rose looked over to find Millicent Bulstrode making goo goo eyes at Draco. "Why would he tell you that?" Rose spat.

Millicent looked at the girl in confusion, then walked up to Draco and grabbed his arm. "Why are you hanging out with her?" Draco was not understanding the whole situation at all.

"Because she is my girlfriend, of course." He shook her off his arm and started walking down the hall again.

"Girlfriend? But what about me?" She went on. "What about us?"

This caught Rose's attention and she whipped around swinging Draco along with her and he fell on his face with the force. "What about you?" She growled. Draco struggled back to his feet and could almost see a demonic glow coming from Rose's eyes. She was ready to kill the girl in front of her.

Millicent seemed to be cowaring from Rose. "Wh...Why should I tell you?"

Rose wasn't sure if Millicent was faking it or if she actually thought her and Draco were together. "If you don't tell me, I will be forced to curse you." She walked slowly towards her with her wand at the ready. Millicent cowared even more. 'She can't be telling the truth, Draco wouldn't do that would he?'

_"He's probably off preparing his devious little trap that you and everyone else that believes him are going to naively fall into."_

Rose couldn't shake the words from her mind. Was Harry right?

"Millicent, We aren't together, so come off it." Draco seemed sincere as well.

Rose closed her eyes in concentration. "Who is lying to me?" She whispered. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"You actually think she might be telling the truth?" Draco couldn't believe she would listen to the obvious lie. Draco took her hand in his to try and make her understand, but before he could say anything....

"You can't fake a kiss Dracy." A sharp pain went through his hand as Rose squeezed at the word kiss. "I am telling the truth you filthy half blood, so get used to it. Draco is a Slytherin, why would he change for someone like you?" She kept digging deeper and deeper. Rose lowered her head as if she were going to cry.

Then as if Rose had come to a conclusion she smirked. "Well don't you worry Bulstrode, I can tell a big fat liar when I see one. And you are definitely lying." She turned and walked away with Draco holding her hand. Draco glanced at her wondering if she actually believed him or not. "I think I can make it the rest of the way myself." Rose said as she released his hand.

"I love you." Rose was caught off guard by the words and turned towards him in surprise.

"What?" She had to hear it again, it just wasn't possible was it? "What did you say?"

He turned towards her with a smile and gave her a hug. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled at the words. There was definitely no way he was lying to her earlier. She hugged him tightly and a lone tear of happiness glided down her face. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Wormtail was standing next to the Dark Lords throne with a wicked smile on his face. He knew someone was in trouble which made him happy that he wasn't the main focus of the Lords anger. Someone was going to be tortured today, maybe even killed. It sent chills down his spine just thinking about it.

Voldemort touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark on his wrist and a second or two later the deatheaters gathered. As soon as they were there they bowed to their Lord and stayed in that position until told otherwise.

"Well my faithful followers, you may stand." All of the deatheaters in the room stood and Voldemort frowned. He paced the floor in front of them for a moment. "I do believe I said faithful." He turned to face Lucius Malfoy and the blonde man's eyes went wide. "Get on your knees Malfoy." The man lowered himself slowly in confusion. "Travers."

"My Lord." He answered.

"On your knees."

"But...My Lo..." Voldemort used the killing curse on the disobedient man.

"Bellatrix, Fenrir, on your knees." They did as they were told immediately. "Malachai, come." He gestured for the vampire to join him at the front. "I would like you to explain why they are in this predicament." Voldemort turned towards his throne and listened as he walked up to it.

"He is displeased that you have found it necessary not to follow orders, and to threaten the life of someone who is to be valuable for him." Malachai explained and then turned to Voldemort. "As much as I would like to see you end their pitiful lives, I have other matters to attend to." Voldemort smiled menacingly at the man.

"Of course." He stood from his throne as the vampire walked out of the mansion. "I don't believe I will be killing all of you." He walked up to each of them. "I would however love to hear the reason of your treason."

"My Lord." Lucius began. "We were informed by Bella that we were to kill the girl and take back Draco." Voldemort looked at him in anger.

"Lucius, I could give a damn less about your prissy boy." He walked over to Bellatrix and grabbed her by the hair. "So Bellatrix, what reason did you have."

Bellatrix looked at him pleadingly. "I only want what is best for you My Lord. The girl is a menace, she needs to die." She looked at him in the eyes. "And... I love you My Lord." The bored expression on his face never faultered.

"So jealousy drove you to disobey me." He said and a split second later she was laying face down on the floor dead. "Lucius, I will spare you one last time, but next time..." He glared at the man.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"This is very peculiar." Snape said while examining the black ring that had made its way from Rose's finger to her wrist. "You're sure Ron did this?" He looked at the girl as she nodded.

"Yeah and the odd thing is that it was tingling a few moments ago." She explained. "It never did that before. Should we try it again?"

"What again?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"The powder." She said. "It seemed to react with the powder." Snape looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Do you really want to be sent flying across the room again?"

"It wasn't that bad." She said with a frown.

"Not for you maybe, but I am still aching from it." He rubbed his head where he had hit his desk.

"Well stand back then, I'm gonna try it." Snape did as he was told and stood back a few feet. She walked over to the cauldron and scooped some more white powder out and threw it on her wrist. She braced herself for the explosion.

"What is it doing now?" Snape looked at it as it turned red. He walked over to inspect again and the explosion went off again. Snape flew back a little ways and Rose went flying again. She hit the wall and sunk to the floor. Snape walked over to her quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah." She looked at her wrist and scowled when she found that the ring went back to her finger. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"It seems that way." Snape agreed.

"Well I have to get going." Rose said as she walked towards the door. "I promised Draco I would spend the afternoon with him."

Snape looked at her curiously. "For looking soo much like your mother, you sure have a much different life." Rose turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks, I don't really know if that was a compliment or not, but I'm gonna take it as one."

_(-B Dun dun dun, Bella has died and Draco has feelings. What a strange world I've created. I hope you like it. Plz Review. B-)_


	11. Punched Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11-**

Rose wandered around the halls looking down every corridor and in every room. 'Where the heck could he be?' She opened up another room and glanced around for a moment before realizing it was Professor Mordachai's office. He was sitting at his desk seemingly grading papers.

"Did you need something Miss Potter?" Rose went bright red, 'Well duh, Rose, of course he new you were there.'

"Sorry Professor, but have you seen Draco Malfoy around?" Mordachai finally looked up from his papers. His glowing blue eyes still sent shivers down her spine.

"I do believe the last time I saw him the young Bulstrode girl was walking down to the Great Hall with him." He said with a smile. "Draco seemed pretty annoyed with her."

Rose smirked. "Thank you professor." Mordachai nodded at her and went back to his papers as she shut the door and headed for the Great Hall.

"Hey Rose!!!" She new the voice and tried to pretend she didn't hear him. "Hey Rose!!!!" He said louder as he ran towards her. She couldn't fake the possibility of not hearing him this time and turned toward him with a frown.

"What do you want Novikov?" She asked in an uninterested way.

"No need to hide your excitement." He said sarcastically. "I was actually wondering if you would join me for lunch."

Rose looked at him with an are-you-stupid-or-something look. "Sorry I'll be sitting with my boyfriend."

"Wow, you already have another boyfriend?" Dimitri said in surprise.

Rose was totally confused. "What?"

"Who is he?"

"Still Draco." She said as she turned away from him to walk towards her intended destination.

"Wait, what the heck?" Dimitri seemed genuinely confused. "Wasn't he just kissing that Millicent chick." Rose went pale.

"What?" She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall leaving Dimitri to chase after her. She couldn't figure out if she was angry, sad, or disgusted with the whole situation so she just settled for being confused.

She finally reached the Hall where many people were already eating lunch. She walked slowly towards the Griffindor table searching for Draco. She spotted a head of blonde hair at the other end of the Griffindor table and prayed that it was him. "Rose!" Dimitri yelled as he came up behind her. "If you need proof, its right here." He waved a picture in front of her face and she went even more pale. Professor Lupin seemed to spy the two from the Head table and walked down to them.

"Is something wrong?" Rose looked at him blankly as if she didn't see him at all.

"No." Was her short answer. Tears welled up in her eyes and Lupin new she was lying. "Sorry, I have something in my eye." She wiped the tears away and walked to the Griffindor table to sit by Harry and Hermione. Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Rose looked towards her boredly.

"No." She said lightheartedly. "I'm hungry."

"Of course." Hermione said in understanding. She leaned back to glare at Draco and lipped the words 'What did you do?'. All Draco could do was shrug.

"He knows." Rose said in the same tone. Hermione looked at her in worry. Rose seemed defeated, as if nothing in the world mattered anymore.

"Soooo..." Ron began to try and lighten the mood. "My mom has invited you, Rose and Harry to join us for Christmas." Hermione looked at him in thanks.

"That sounds lovely Ron. Give you mom thanks for us." she said.

"Yes, please." Rose replied.

Harry nodded in agreement before leaning over to whisper in Draco's ear. "I don't know what you did mate, but you better be prepared for hell." Draco swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat.

He stood from his spot at the table and turned to Rose. "What did I do?" He said angrily. He shouldn't be afraid of a girl, especially when he didn't even know what he did.

Rose turned to him and he could almost feel her pain. She stood up to leave and Draco grabbed her hand in his. It reminded Rose of when he said he loved her. She fell to her knees. "I'm soo tired." She swayed a little. It was then when Snape and Mordachai entered the Hall together. Snape saw Rose on her knees with Draco holding one of her hands and he walked towards them in confustion.

'She seemed happy to go find Draco when she left.' He thought. 'What did the stupid boy do?' He stopped next to Rose and looked at Draco. "Is something wrong here?" Draco looked back at him unsure what to say.

"Everything is fine." Rose answered. "I'm just tired." She rose to her feet and ripped her hand away from Draco forcefully.

"Clearly." Snape said sarcastically.

Dimitri walked up to the scene with a smirk. "Maybe next time you should keep your hormones under control you womanizer." Dimitri waved the picture around for everyone to see and Draco grabbed the picture from him.

"Where the heck did you get this?" Before Dimitri could answer a fist was planted in the boys face and he fell to the floor.

"I wouldn't get back up, if you cherish your life." Rose said evilly.

'This doesn't sound like Rose.' Snape thought.

"Nice hit." Draco congradulated.

Rose walked away from them and straight out of the Great Hall.

Her finger was tingling again and it was beginning to burn. "Rose." She turned to see Snape following her.

"What?" She said.

"As entertaining as that situation was, I'm afraid a detention is in order for injuring another student." Rose shook her head in defeat and then rubbed her finger to try and lessen the pain.

"It's tingling again." Snape looked towards her finger and then his arm. "It's starting to burn too."

He looked at her in surprise. "I know what it is."

Her face brightened as she waited for his answer. "What?"

"You're not going to like my answer." Rose's face went blank. "I think it's a dark mark."

He was right, she definitely didn't like it. "But how in the world could Ron produce a dark mark."

"It's simple really." Snape glared at her. "Ron didn't produce it." Rose was pale again. She hoped he wouldn't figure it out.

"How do you know its a dark mark?" Snape rolled up his sleave slowly and showed her the black skull and serpent on his forearm.

"It tingles when the Dark Lord is calling us." Rose shook her finger as it burned some more. "The pain won't stop until he's done calling." Her eyes were wide.

"Why is mine different then?" She retorted. "Why is mine a ring?"

Snape looked at her hand in confusion. "Good question." That was all he could say about the situation. "Detention my office, eight p.m., tomorrow." He turned around and reentered the Hall to eat.

She stood there in deep thought for a long time. 'Why me, you bastard?' Then she felt herself flying to the floor as someone ran around the corner out of the Great Hall and run right into her. They both hit the floor hard.

"Oh shit, Rose, are you ok?" It was Draco.

"No." She said as she rubbed her head. "What the heck?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "This picture here..." He handed it to her. "It's a fake."

Rose looked at it closely and realized the robes the Draco in the picture was wearing looked an awful lot like the one's Dimitri was wearing. "Polyjuice potion." She smiled at the discovery as she began tearing the picture up. "I'm soo sorry Draco." She grabbed him in a hug. "I promise to never doubt you again." Draco smiled and ran his fingers through her hair that he loved soo much.

She pulled away with a frown. "I got a friggin detention because of that pansy ass." Draco smirked at her.

"It was pretty funny though." Draco said.

"Yes I'm sure it was pretty entertaining for everyone." She got up off the floor and walked down the corridor with Draco. "Ugh, I really can't wait for Christmas, I definitely need a vacation."

"Yeah, well, I'll be here when you get back, so don't go getting too boring on me." Draco teased. "I wouldn't want you to go soft with all the pampering you'll be getting."

"No, of course not." She said dramatically. "But I will be sitting on my lazy butt the entire vacation." She smirked.

"Well ok." Draco said mischieviously. "As long as you don't get fat." Rose looked at him appalled and hit him on the shoulder.

"Are you saying you're only dating me for my looks?" She dared.

"Well of course, what else is there." He teased some more.

"You ass." She hit him again playfully. "But seriously."

"Seriously?" He thought for a moment. "You definitely are beautiful, you have great hair." She blushed at his statement. "You're smart, athletic, and have an attitude that rivals my own."

"Awww..." She swooned. "That was beautiful Draco."

"Yes well, not to mention, I won't have to worry about doing the dirty work." He looked at her reaction. "If anyone crosses me all I have to do is have you punch their lights out." Rose laughed.

"I suppose I could do that every now and then." She said. "As long as I get a few foot massages out of the deal."

_(-B Muahaha drama, drama, drama. I figured Draco wasn't getting enough attention, so here's a whole chapter dedicated to him. PLZ REVIEW B-)_


	12. Secret in a Box

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12-**

"Hey!" Draco yelled just before Rose boarded the Hogwarts Express. Rose turned to him with a smile. "I mean it, don't open that until Christmas." Rose just smiled and waved at him before boarding the train.

"Come on guys, move move move." She pushed Harry and Ron forward quickly to get to her seat before the train could leave. They found their usual compartment and Rose sat by the window with Hermione beside her and Harry and Ron on the other side. Rose opened the window and stuck her head out to wave to Draco. She looked around for a moment to find him in the crowd and once she spotted him he was smiling up at her. "I miss you already!" she yelled to him, and although she couldn't here him over the crowd she new he was laughing.

"So Rose." Hermione said. "What did you get Draco for Christmas?"

"A book." She smirked at Ron who was pretending to read the 'History of Vampires' book Hermione got him for Christmas.

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup." Rose confirmed.

"Which one."

"Beauty and the Beast." She said never once taking her eyes off Draco.

"Wow, that was one of my favorites when I was a little girl." Hermione said with a far away look.

"What's it about?" Ron said looking over the top of the book.

"Well, its about a beautiful girl named Belle who is the daughter of an inventor...."Hermione began. The train ride was going by fast as the two boys listened to the story the two girls told.

"And so the Beast finally new true love and was returned to his human form and married Belle." Rose explained.

"And they lived happily ever after." The two girls said together.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most fairy tales end that way." Hermione said.

"You know, Draco kinda reminds me of the Beast." Ron said.

Rose looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he found his human form." The occupants of the compartment all nodded in agreement as the train slowed to a stop. "I wish I could open this now." She held the small box wrapped in green and silver wrapping up for them to see.

"Well Christmas is tomorrow, it's not that long of a wait." Harry explained. "Besides I have to wait too." He held up a box that was twice the size of Rose's. It's wrapping was red with a golden bow on top. The small note attached to the gift said to Harry from Cho. Rose seemed bored with his explanation and shook her gift in front of her ear to try and guess what it was. There was a small clinking noise inside and Rose figured it was something small.

"I wouldn't shake that." Hermione suggested. "Knowing Draco, it's probably something expensive." Rose stopped her shaking immediately and frowned. Then she stuffed the box in her pocket so she could get off the train and unload her belongings. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them along with Ginny, Fleur, and Bill.

George, Rose, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked towards them with all of their stuff in tow. Rose was a little nervous. She hadn't seen Ginny since the incident about two months ago and didn't know how she was doing.

"Oh Rose, Harry. I'm glad you came." Mrs. Weasley grabbed them in a hug. When she let go Ginny stepped forwards and Rose stared at her in worry.

And before she new it Ginny was racing towards her with her arms outstretched. Ginny caught Rose in a hug. "I can't believe how long its been. I missed you guys." Ginny released her and Rose smiled back at the ecstatic girl.

"Well that's good, cause I have some major gossiping to get off my chest." Ginny smirked at her.

"My ears are wide open my soul sista." Rose wrapped an arm around Ginny and Hermione's shoulder and they walked ahead of the group gossiping away. There were many laughs from the three girls as Rose told a very humorous story.

"It's good that Ginny has someone to talk to now. She has been very bored at home." Mrs. Weasley explained to nobody imparticular.

"Indeed it is." Mr. Weasley agreed.

The trip to the Burrow in Mr. Weasley's flying car was full of laughs as the gossiping seemed to go on forever.

"All of that happened within two months?" Ginny said in surprise.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy, I wish you could have been there." Rose said.

"Yeah me too, I would have killed that Dimitri kid by now." Ginny said swinging her fist in the air with a frown on her face. "I'm soo glad you got a piece of him, even though you got detention for it."

"Yeah he's pretty much on my list." Rose said glaring at the seat in front of her.

"And what list is that?" George chimed in. She looked over at George and wondered for a moment how everyone had fit in the car without being squished. The inside of the car seemed to have gotten bigger so as to make room for all the extra bodies.

Rose then remembered George was waiting for an answer and smirked. "The must-die-painful-deaths list."

"Sooo..." Ginny said getting the attention of the whole car. "Who is all on that list."

Rose thought for a moment. "Well, there are way too many to name out loud, which is why I brought the list with me." Everyone looked at her in surprise and leaned forward to get a glimpse of the names.

Rose pulled out a notebook with the words 'Must-die-painful-deaths' pretty much carved into the cover. "Wow, I didn't really believe that you actually had one." Ron said.

"Oh yeah, me and Harry started it before we even started school." Rose explained.

"Ah, I see, so that's why the first three names are Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia." Ginny pointed out. Harry and Rose nodded vigorously. Then everyone stared at the next name that was written soo big it took up a fourth of the paper. Voldemort.

"We really didn't think soo many people deserved to die painfully until the count reached twenty." Harry explained.

"Hey what's this?" Ginny pointed to a name that was scribbled out.

"That was Draco's name." Rose said with a smile.

"So I take it things are going well with you and lover boy."

"Yup, they sure are." Rose said dreamily. "But he gave me this present just to taunt me I'm sure." She held up the box once more to show Ginny.

"Ooooo."

They finally arrived at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley headed straight for the kitchen to start supper as the rest of the group sat in the den to play some board games.

"Who wants to play wizards chess!" Rose shouted. Everyone one in the room grumbled.

"You know you're gonna win Rose." Ron pointed out. "I, for one, don't play unless I know I have a chance of winning."

"That's not true. Hermione could probably beat me."

"Yes, but I don't like the game, it's way too vulgar." Rose rolled her eyes at the puffy haired brunette.

"How about Quidditch." George said laying a mini sized Quidditch field on the table.

"Heck yes." Harry said scooting closer to the game along with the rest of the room. Rose rolled her eyes at the scene and set the chess board down to join them. "How do you play?" Harry asked.

"All you have to do is call the plays and they will listen." George picked up a few figurines and dropped them into the field. They all took flight and awaited the other team.

"Wow." That was all Harry could say before he picked up his figurines and dropped them in as well. "This is gonna be epic."

The little figurines swooped and dived when they were ordered to and before they new it George was winning. The snitch seemed even more tough to catch considering how small it was. It looked like a tiny piece of glitter. "That snitch has got to be impossible to catch." Rose said.

"Not really." George pointed out. "The figurine is the only one who needs to see it. And as soon as they are dropped into the field they are constantly looking for it. They don't require you to tell them what to do. Same with the Keepers, they know their jobs."

"So the only one's you really need to give orders to are the Beaters and Chasers." Rose said. "Then whoever wins is random."

"Well you can order a Seeker to go to a certain spot of the field that could raise their chances of seeing the Snitch." George said.

"Cool." Harry said. "Seeker, to the north side of the field." The little Seeker moved to the north side and stopped to search around. It took a few minutes for the Snitch to be spotted, but when it was Harry's Seeker was hot on its trail.

After the game was over the score was 60 to 150. George was the only one to score, but Harry's Seeker had caught the Snitch which ended the game making him the winner.

"You were right Harry." Ron said. "That was totally epic."

Supper was finally served and everyone ate happily. They all ate and talked for a few hours before heading up to bed to await Christmas the next morning.

Rose walked over to the giant Christmas tree that had many things on it. Mostly pictures of the Weasleys and there were reindeer flying around the tree along with tiny Griffins. It was the most interesting looking tree she had ever seen. The lights on it could blind someone if they stared at it for too long. Rose brought the present out of her pocket and placed it under the tree with the several other presents under it. She just couldn't wait to open it.

She stared at the Christmas tree for a little longer before turning to skip to the stairs and went up to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

_(-B PLZ REVIEW B-)_


	13. Happy Holidays

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13-**

"Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ginny making Hermione and Rose jump in surprise. Both girls had been sleeping quite comfortably before the red head disturbed them. Then to follow up her merriment Ginny jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down just to make sure the two girls didn't go back to sleep.

"Ginny, I definitely don't understand how you always wake up so early." Rose said trying to cover her head with the blanket to block out the light. Just as she had finally accomplished it the blanket was pulled off the bed sending an unwelcome breeze upon the two girls. "Ahh!"

"BRRrrr." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Oh come on, its not that cold." Ginny walked to the trunks laying at the foot of the bed and opened them. Rose, finally awake, looked around the room and saw many Quidditch posters hanging everywhere. There were also a few posters of young wizards whom she didn't recognize as being Quidditch players. Then before she could look anymore something landed on her face, blocking her view. She grabbed at the invading item and found that it was a sweater. "Put those on." Ginny ordered. Rose looked at the rest of the clothes that were laying around her and shrugged before getting out of her night clothes and obeying the younger girls order.

"Soooooo, its Christmas." Rose said slowly. The other two girls looked at her suspiciously. Rose inched towards the door. "All race you down!" She shouted already half way out the door. Hermione and Ginny took off after her giggling the whole way down. Rose was nearing the bottom of the stairs and as she reached the bottom someone around the corner scooped her up into his arms. Rose was soo disoriented it took her a few moments to realize who it was. "Sirius!" She said excitedly while wrapping her arms around him. Hermione and Ginny finally reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to see the scene with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, you didn't think I would miss Christmas did you?" Sirius said playfully.

"Never doubted it." Rose said happily. "Where's Harry? Is he up yet?" Sirius put Rose back on her feet.

"Well I was on my way to wake him up when I heard Giant's feet coming down the stairs in a thundering herd." Sirius said while pretending to stomp around like a giant. The three girls laughed at his amusing antics.

"Well I wouldn't wait much longer if you plan on watching us open the presents." Rose said. "I don't think I can wait much longer." Sirius smirked at her and walked up the stairs.

"If you do plan on opening the presents I wouldn't let Mrs. Weasley see ya do it." The three girls turned to see Tonks and they all ran to her and gave her a big group hug. Lupin and Kingsley were the next to receive hugs as they waited for the boys to come down.

Before they knew it Sirius appeared right in front of them out of nowhere sending Rose's heart into her throat in surprise. Almost as sudden, thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Harry and Ron came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs trying to catch their breath. "Hey, You....cheated." Harry said pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Aw well, what can I say, I'm a sore loser." Sirius winked at Rose.

"Oh wow, what's that smell?" Tonks said sniffing the air.

"Mums, gingerbread cookies, of course." George answered."Speak of the devil." He said with a smile as Mrs. Weasley came in with a plate of cookies. Each one had white frosting faces along with three gumdrop buttons that went downt the center.

"Cookies?" Mrs. Weasley offered. Bill was the first to scoop up a cookie and stuff it in his mouth, then as soon as they were gone the plate refilled itself on the spot. "Cookie?" She offered Sirius and he took one. "Come now, take another, there's plenty to go around." Sirius smiled at her hospitality and took two more.

"A right fine cook you are Molly." He complimented which made her smile happily.

"They are good and cute at the same time." Tonks sat on the arm of a chair playing with her cookies and made them fight to the death.

The only person in the room who didn't take a cookie was Fleur, which wasn't much of a surprise.

"When can we open presents mum?" Ginny asked.

"Not until everyone is here." She looked around the room and found that the only people who were missing were Percy and Arthur. "Your father should be home shortly, he had a meeting this morning at the Ministry."

Just as she said Mr. Weasley appeared a few minutes later as everyone was engaged in their own little groups chit chatting. Percy didn't come much longer after that and they all waited anxiously for Mrs. Weasley to give them the thumbs up. "Whose turn is it to hand out the presents?" She asked and Ron raised his hand vigorously unable to talk with the enormous amount of cookie that was crammed into his mouth. "Alright Ron get to it." Ron went to the tree and found a present for everyone who had one and gave one to them.

"Ok, on three people." Ron said after finally swallowing the cookie. "One.....Two....Three!" He yelled and everyone holding a present started wripping. The first presents were all from Mrs. Weasley. You could tell because they were all scarves with their initials on them.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" Everyone shouted at once. She smiled brighter knowing that everyone liked their gifts. A few more gifts were opened in the same manner. Sirius had gotten both Harry and Rose a necklace that had the Griffindor emblem split in two with each half on each necklace. They put the necklaces on and put the halves together to form the whole emblem.

"Thanks Sirius, its brilliant." Harry said with a smile.

"Ok, I know everyone is waiting to see what the heck this thing is." Ron handed Rose the small box Draco had gotten her. Everyone turned to her, some had confusion written all over their faces. "It's from Draco." Ron blurted out to the people who were left in the dark.

"Oh really?" Sirius looked at her with a smirk. "No doubt its something expensive."

"Well go on, dearie." Mrs. Weasley urged. Everyone concentrated on her, watching every movement like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

She untied the silver ribbon and stuffed it in her pocket, then she set began wripping open the green paper and found a small cardboard box. She opened the lid and took a peek inside. She was about to put her hand in the box but a Golden streak whipped out of the box sending Rose's heart into her throat for the second time. She dropped the box, startled and looked into the air trying to figure out what it was. She found a gold light hovering above her and was confused.

"This note says to hold out your arm." Sirius said. "It fell out of the box."

Rose looked back at the light and held out her arm. A second later the light sped towards her and began circling her wrist. It circled faster and faster until it was nothing but a blur. The light finally faded and left a very expensive looking, golden braceet. She looked at it in wonder and as she examined it she found an engraving in it. She brought it to her face to try and decipher what it said. Then as she finally found what it said a feeling she had never felt before ran through her body.

_'Secretly Yours'_

"Oh my." That's all Tonks could say.

"That was amazing." Ginny said.

"Oh....My godbaby is growing up." Sirius said as he went to his knees and pinched her cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked at the man. "Oh." She wiped away a fake tear. "My godfather has found his inner comedian." Sirius smirked right back. "It warms my heart to the point of...." She brought her hand to her mouth. "Sorry I can't be that ditzy anymore, it makes me ill." Everyone laughed at her.

"Well, it looks like that's all of 'em." Ron said looking under the, now, bare tree.

"Not quite." Rose said running back up the stairs. When she came back she was carrying her broom. "I have one last present for Ginny." Ginny's face lit up. "I know you can't fly without your magic so I figured I would take you for a ride on mine."

Ginny ran to Rose and gave her a hug. "You are my best friend ever, Rose." She stood back and Rose could see tears in her eyes. "Well, Hermione too." She said wiping the tears away.

Everyone went outside to watch the two girls fly around. The whole thing brought tears to Mrs. Weasleys eyes.

"I'm soo glad she's happy."

_(-B It's the most wonderful time, of the year. Hope you like it. Plz Review. B-)_


	14. Battle of the Balls

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 14-**

"That was just as awesome as I remember it." Ginny said as she and Rose walked back to the house. Everyone was still watching the two girls, who had just finished flying on Rose's broom. The whole scenario was pretty awesome to watch. There was nothing in the world that compared to Rose's flying, and how Ginny used to fly. As the two girls walked toward the crowd Ginny wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's definitely not too hard to understand why Seamus always had a hard time keeping up with us." Rose said with a far off look.

"Yea well, we were pretty great together." Trying to get her attention. It had been far too long since either of the girls had flew that it got Rose wondering what the Griffindor team would do if the school ever went back to playing Quidditch. Ginny wouldn't be there and Rose wouldn't have anyone to rely on. Seamus was a good player, but if they ever went up against the Slytherins ever again they would be smoked.

"I wonder if we'll ever play Quidditch again?" Rose thought out loud. Ginny looked at her sadly.

"Of course you will." She said. "The real question is, who are they gonna get to replace Griffindor's best player?" Ginny joked as she elbowed Rose playfully in the ribs. Rose smiled at the younger girl.

"Why?" Rose asked. "Am I going somewhere?" Ginny smirked at her.

"Who said you were as good as I was?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Oh lets see..." Rose rubbed her chin pretending to think. "Actually I do believe we were both pretty even."

"Well, duh." Ron said as they approached the group. "When you two played, you were like two halves of the same person."

"Yeah." Harry went on. "If she had the Quaffle Rose was already waiting for the throw that she would score off of."

"And if it was stolen from one of you, the other stole it back before anyone knew it was stolen in the first place." Ron said.

"I really can't see a game with Rose, and not having Ginny there beside her." Harry said. The two girls smiled at the boys and brought them all in a group hug, along with Hermione.

"You know, I have an excellent idea." Sirius said as the group peeked up at him from their hug.

"Well it would probably sound even more excellent if we knew what it is you were thinking." Rose said urging him to tell them.

"We should go camping out here tonight." He suggested.

"Wow, that really is an excellent idea." Harry said. "We should do it right over there, on that hill." Everyone looked towards the hill and it seemed to be calling out to them, making them even more excited to do it.

The five teens ran towards the hill, laughing all the way to the top. It was breezy and cold at the top and just when they were about to reconsider a warmth spread out around them making the hill very comfortable. "That should help with the cold." Hermione said returning her wand to her pocket.

"Your brilliant 'Mione." Ron said making her smile.

Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all came up the hill to join the group with four tents. "How come the rest of them aren't coming?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Fleur doesnt much like to camp and Bill didn't want to leave her at the house." Mrs. Weasley explained. "And you know Percy, never wants to do anything with the family."

"Percy is just a fun sucker." Ron whispered to Ginny and she giggled.

Lupin, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley put the tents up as the rest of the group sat down to watch George make fireworks spray out of his wand.

"How do you do that?" Rose asked him.

George looked at her and smirked. "You just..." He waved his wand in an overly intricate way and the sparks flew. "...and thats it." Rose looked at him in confusion.

"That's it huh?" She waved her wand as best she could to copy him and ended up sending a green light into the air that sizzled out as soon as it got to its highest point. "Well...that was almost cool." Everyone laughed at her attempted firework.

"Ok, this tent is for Tonks and Remus." Mr. Weasley pointed to a somewhat smaller tent. "This one is mine and Molly's." He pointed to another tent about the same size. "Ginny, Rose and Hermione." The next two tents were bigger to accomodate three people. "And George, Ron, Harry and Sirius."

Rose, Hermione and Ginny walked into their tent and were blown away when they found it was much bigger on the inside. There were three seperate rooms, so each person could sleep in a different bed. "This is awesome." Rose said.

"Yeah its pretty sweet." Ginny said as if she had seen it a million times. In reality she probably had. They all went back outside so they could have some fun while it was still daytime.

"Lets make snowmen." Ron suggested as he made a snowball and started rolling it in the snow. Hermione made another snowball and threw it at him. "HEY." Hermione giggled at the snow all over his face. "Oh that's cold." Ron jumped up and down trying to get the snow off of him. Ginny and Rose took this time to throw two more snowballs at him. "AHH." Ron stopped jumping and went down to make his own snowball and when he got back up there were three more snowballs pointed at him.

"We have you surrounded." Ginny said and before the three girls could get a snowball off three more came flying at them. They all looked up to see who had thrown them and saw Harry, George and Sirius.

"Oh...that is soo underhanded." Rose said as she brushed the snow off herself. "Fine, we get Lupin and Tonks."

"Hey, I don..." Before Lupin could finish his arguement he was covered in snow from head to foot, as Tonks hid behind him.

"Oh come on, it looks like fun." Tonks skipped over to the girls and started building a fort.

"Alright, alright." He said in defeat. "I'm coming."

"Fine." Sirius agreed with Rose. "We'll take Molly and you can have Arthur to make it fair."

"That's not fair." Ginny complained. "We want mum."

"Okay..." Sirius didn't quite understand her logic. "We'll take Arthur then."

Ginny smiled widely. "Dad couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." She whispered to Rose and Hermione. "Mum is killer with a snoball."

"You just doomed us, mate." Ron said to Sirius.

"He's right, you know." George agreed.

As soon as the girls had their fort built they started their planning. "Alright, girls...and Lupin." Mrs. Weasley said. "We need three people making ammo and the best aim need to throw."

On the other side the boys were still building their fort while Ron and George made snowballs. "We're gonna be murdered." Ron complained. "Mum's team always wins."

"Well, you've never had me on your team." Sirius said. Ron didn't seem reassured.

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny, Rose, are we ready?" The two girls nodded. :upin, Tonks, and Hermione were making snowballs for them as they got ready to attack.

"Give 'em hell." Tonks said as she made snowballs for Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed handing Ginny a snowball. Lupin followed suit handing one to Rose.

Rose turned to take aim. "Ready or not..."

"Here we come." Ginny found her target as well.

"FIRE!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley. The boys were caught off guard as the snowballs hit their targets. Sirius, Harry, and George went down.

"You were saying?" Ron said nonchalantly as he made more snowballs. Sirius stood back up and took a ball and lofted it at Rose. She ducked and the snow hit Lupin smack in the face sending him backwards in a daze.

"Oh, Remus." Ronks crawled over to him in laughter. "Are you okay?" She asked trying to stifle her giggles. Lupin looked at her in mock anger.

"Sirius is dead." He sat up to find the man already being bombarded.

"You're right. He's definitely going down." Tonks said.

They all played for a few more hours, until Harry and Ron begged Sirius to finally give up.

"Haha, we totally kicked your butts." Rose gloated.

"Hey, we had a few good shots." Harry argued.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny said sarcastically. "Lupin totally got taken out." Everyone turned to the man and laughed as he turned red.

When the laughter finally subsided Hermione pointed to the horizon. "Look, the sun is setting." She went to sit down and watch along with Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat and cuddled along with Lupin and Tonks, leaving everyone else to sit in a group. Sirius sat between Harry and Rose and brought them both closer so he could wrap his arms around them.

"Snowball fighting with you guys is like having a happy heart attack." Rose and Harry looked at him in amusement.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I had too much fun for such an old man." Sirius explained.

"Oh, you're not old." Harry said as he smirked at Rose.

"Yet." They said together.

_(-B Sunsets are like love magnets. I hope you like it. Plz Review B-)_


	15. Squeek

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 15-**

The dark circles under her eyes had returned, and she had pains in her stomach. "Life hates me." She said to herself in the conviniently placed mirror in the tent. She couldn't sleep because of the stomach pain so she settle for trying to figure out what Draco's reaction to her Christmas present was.

_"OH, I loved it to death."_ Rose snorted loudly. 'Yeah, not in a million kazillion years.'

_"Twas, pretty good, I liked the part when Belle pushed Gaston in the mud."_ 'Yeah he probably loved that part.'

_"I cried when the Beast was stabbed."_ Rose laughed wholeheartedly at that. 'When pigs fly.' She stopped mid laugh. 'Wait, when hell freezes over. Pigs could probably fly in todays world.'

While she thought of other scenario's she unconsciously fiddled with the golden bracelet on her wrist.

*Squeek*

Rose jumped a little at the sound and turned to see what it was. She couldn't see much in the dark tent so she walked out into the middle of the tent and brought out her wand. "Lumos." She whispered. The pain in her stomach was becoming even more painful. "You." She said as she realized what the sound was.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A squeek woke Hermione from her slumber. "What the heck?" She was about to go and figure out what it was but decided to dismiss it for a rat or other small animal. Then she saw a light coming from the main room of the tent. She sat up and saw Rose's silhouette as she looked around the tent. "You." She heard her say. She stood up from her bed and saw Rose's form sink to the floor in what looked like pain. Then she screamed bloody murder. She was definitely in pain.

Hermione was about to rush towards Rose when a blue light engulfed the tent sending the whole thing flying throught the air. Hermione was burned by the light and flew with the tent landing on the ground hard. She blacked out before any of what happened could register.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Sirius, Harry, Ron and George were playing a game of cards. They had all been too awake to sleep so they had to entertain themselves.

"Ha I win." Ron said as he took the last of the cards.

"Actually, Ron." Harry said. "In hearts you only win a hand if you don't get any points, or you get all of them."

"Bugger." He said in disappointment. "So who won?" Harry pointed to George who hadn't gotten any points and Sirius, who also didn't get any points.

"Unfortunately, we tied for the loss." Harry explained. "We both got thirteen points."

"Aw well, I don't understand this game anyhow." He threw his cards into the middle. "Deal again."

"Ok." George said gathering up the cards.

"Lets play spades, that's a game I know how to play." They all agreed and George went about dealing.

"Did you hear somethin?" Sirius asked as he turned his head to the side, listening.

"No." Ron answered with a your-a-nutter look on his face.

"It sounded like a bat, or mouse." He said.

"Yeah, we have loads of those about." George said still dealing the cards.

Then they heard Rose's scream and they all shot to their feet. "Rose!" Harry was the first and only one out of the tent when the blue light hit him dead on and he went flying. The tent that still occupied Sirius, George and Ron went rolling down the hill and they all landed painfully in a pile.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went flying down the hill as well without any knowledge of what was going on. Mrs. Weasley screamed as she was flung from the bed into the air and got rolled up in the tent as it collapsed. They rolled for a good hundred feet before they landed in a heap. They were still conscious and tried to untangle themselves from thier tent. It took them ten minutes to manage it and when they were finally free they headed back to the campsite as fast as they could.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"So." Tonks said as she layed in the bed next to Remus's. "When are we gonna tell them?"

"I was thinking tomorrow." Tonks face lit up with excitement.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course." Lupin said with an equally excited smile. "Why not?"

"Oh no, I think it's a perfect idea." She said crawling into his bed. "A wonderful idea." She kissed him on the lips and jerked when she heard a scream.

"Ow." Lupins lip began bleeding and Tonks was about to fuss over it when she saw a light on the outside of the tent. She ducked and held on to Remus with all her might as their tent went to join the others down the hill.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Sirius was the first to untangle himself from the tent and carried an unconscious Ron out with him and George followed. "Here, take him." George took Ron in his arms as Sirius started running. "Harry is out here somewhere."

"George!" Mr. Weasley was waving for him as he came tromping through the snow. "What the heck happened?"

"We don't know." George explained. "We heard Rose scream and then a blue light bombarded us."

"Harry!!" Sirius was still looking for his godson. Finally he found an indention in the snow where he was sure a body had slid. He followed the track and found Harry, who was also unconscious. There were burn marks on his face and arms. "Episkey." Sirius said as the wounds healed. He took Harry's body back to the group and they all made their way up to the girls tent. Or at least, where their tent was.

They finally made it to the spot and saw Tonks and Lupin coming up another side of the hill. "Are you alright." Molly asked them as they saw blood falling from Lupins lip.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "A few bumps and bruises, no doubt."

"Have you seen the girls?" Sirius asked worriedly. "We heard Rose screaming before the explosion."

"Us too." Tonks said. "We haven't seen them though.

They all headed in the direction that they were sure the tent would have been blown to. It wasn't too hard to find it considering the size of it. The tent had a big hole in it where it was burned through. They searched the tent and found the two girls with pretty severe burns on their skin.

"We need to get them to St. Mungos." Mr. Weasley said as he took hold of both girls arms and apparated away to get them fixed up. Mrs. Weasley couldn't bare to wait to see if Ginny was okay and apparated a few seconds later.

"We should get these guys to the house." Sirius suggested and everyone nodded. They all apparated to the inside of the house and found places to set Rose, Harry, and Ron.

"What the heck could have done something like this?" Tonks asked as she looked at the three.

"You got me, but I don't like it one bit." Sirius said with a murderous gaze.

It wasn't much later when the Weasleys returned with a now conscious Ginny and Hermione. "ROSE, HARRY, RON!!" They both panicked as they ran to thier friends.

"I think they're ok." Lupin said. "Do either of you know what happened?"

Hermione turned to him. "I think someone attacked her." She explained. "I heard her talking to someone, and then she sunk to the floor in pain and screamed. That's when the burning blue force field hit me."

"Did you see the person she was talking to?" Sirius asked.

"No." She admitted. "I just heard her say 'You' as if she had met the person already."

"I guess we'll have to wait til she wakes up and ask her ourselves." Lupin said.

"Your right." Mr. Weasley said. "We should all get some sleep."

_(-B More fun and explosions and stuff. Hope you like it. PLZ Review, they make me happy. B-)_


	16. Tall, Dark, and Sirius

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16-**

"You don't remember?" Sirius gritted his teeth trying to hold back his annoyance. He had waited three days for Rose to wake up from her temporary coma just to be told that she couldn't remember anything.

"No, what happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You have been comatose for three days because of some wierd explosion while we were camping." Hermione explained. "Ginny and I had to be sent here for some pretty nasty burns." She gestered to the hospital they were now in. They had brought Rose to St. Mungos to see if they could give them any answers. The only thing they could tell them was that she had been over exhausted to the point that she slipped into a coma.

Rose looked around the room she was in and found there were three other occupants. One was an elderly wizard who sat in bed with a stubborn look on his face while an old woman fussed over him. The other two were middle aged wizards that were sleeping.

"I can't believe it has been thirty years." The elderly witch was crying into the chest of the wizard.

"He just came out of a coma." Lupin explained as Rose watched the two.

"Is that why I'm in here?" She looked at the other two people and wondered how long they had been there. "Is this a room for people in comas?"

"More or less." Lupin said. "They were all Aurors who were tortured." Rose looked at their worn faces in guilt. The whole war seemed like her fault in one way or another. 'If Dumbledore was still alive it would have been over by now.' She thought with a fire lighting in her fierce eyes. The thought of Dumbledore falling to the Dark Lord made her angry and scared at the same time. If Voldemort could defeat Dumbledore then what chance did any one of them have. She looked at Harry and wondered if he was thinking the same thing as he looked at the bed ridden wizards. 'No, he wouldn't think that. He is probably vowing revenge.'

"Why does everything in my life have to be complicated?" She sighed as Sirius put his arm around her. Her eyes locked with Harrys.

There was a fire blazing in her emerald eyes and just behind that Harry could see guilt and fear as she stared at him for comfort. He smiled trying his best not to show his real emotion. He was angry as well. Why should wizards like the two laying in the room have their lives taken from them at such a young age. They probably have family and many friends and they risked their lives for the good of all the wizarding world, and now they just lay there without any knowledge of what is happening outside of their own minds. And then there is the elder wizard whose last thirty years have pretty much been nonexistent and he will never get those years back. Yet, he just smiled to reassure his sister.

She smiled back after a while but the emotions were still rippling in her eyes.

"Well.." Sirius stood from the bed. "..I do believe we should get going." He walked to the door and gestured for them to follow. "We just need to check you out and we can go."

"Sirius?" Rose asked.

"Yes.." He said distracted with his search for the front desk.

"Can I spend the rest of the vacation at Hogwarts?" Sirius turned to look at her in confusion.

He saw her fiddling with the golden bracelet around her wrist and understood instantly. "Right, of course." He winked at her making her face turn scarlet. "My little godgirl is growing up." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as she punched him in the arm.

"Now, now, don't embarass the love sick girl." Lupin stood next to Sirius with a smirk. "She just woke up from a coma after all." She wanted nothing more then to return to that lovely coma where the world was nothing more then a dream.

"Can I help you?" A mediwitch asked the group.

"Oh yes..." Sirius turned to talk to the blonde haired, blue eyed, knockout and found he couldn't complete his sentence.

"Yes, we were looking for the front desk. We need to check her out." He pointed to Rose. Rose smirked at her Godfather and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please, don't mind my Godfather, he's just realized he can't talk to girls who are prettier then himself." Sirius looked at her in shock, but he still couldn't find any words to say.

The mediwitch blushed prettily and started walking. "This way please." They followed the witch to the front counter and Sirius finally found his voice.

"What should I say?" He whispered to Harry.

"What?" He said it just a little loud for Sirius's comfort.

"SHHHHH."

"Why are you asking me?" He whispered.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" Sirius said. "How did you ask her?"

"Well, Rose kinda helped me out a little." Harry said in embarassment. Sirius looked at him with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"What did she do?"

"She talked to Cho for me and found out what she liked." He explained. "She found out that she liked chocolates and flowers."

"So, what, are you saying I should ask Rose to talk to her for me?" He said appalled.

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I just made fun of her for having a boyfriend.

"Don't worry." The two boys turned to Rose as she eavesdropped. "The old guys have to grow up some time too." Sirius flinched as she made fun of him. "I'll talk to her on one condition."

Sirius surrendered. "Ok what?"

"You promise that you will make a real effort not to ruin any relationship you might make with this girl." She winked at him making him smile and nod. Rose hugged him for a moment before turning to the Mediwitch.

"Sooo...Miss Zoe." Rose said reading the womans nametag. "What's it like being a Mediwitch?" The woman looked at the girl with a smile.

"Well, I like the work. It keeps me busy." She explained.

"Ugh, I don't think I could stand being soo busy." Zoe smiled brighter at her.

"Yeah, I'm just wierd that way I suppose."

"Oh no, not wierd. Just unique." Rose said. "My name is Rose by the way." She held out her hand to the woman.

"Nice to meet you. Rose Potter." Zoe took her hand and shook it. "We get plenty of celebs in this line of business. Even Dumbledore himself a few times." Rose smiled brightly at her and leaned towards her.

Zoe bent down as Rose gestured for her to come closer. "I'll be honest with you. My Godfather, Sirius, kinda likes you and I was wondering what would you consider a good gift to send you if he were to ask you on a date." Zoe peeked over at the tall black haired man.

"Well, he is pretty handsome, isn't he?" Zoe said taking in his good looks.

"If you like 'em tall, dark, and in need of a very long brushing." Zoe giggled.

"I like you, Rose. You have quite the sense of humor." Zoe looked back at Sirius and winked when their eyes met making him look away quickly.

"Harry, Harry." He whispered frantically.

"What?"

"She just winked at me." Sirius said. "What does that mean?"

"Well it probably means she's got a devious little plan."

"What?"

"Did she smirk? If Rose is...."

"No,no no no. Rose didn't, she did." He pointed to the blonde haired witch.

"Well then, I'd say it means she likes you." Sirius smiled happily mentally celebrating.

Rose came walking back to Sirius with a smirk. "She said to meet her in Hogsmeade tomorrow at noon."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "You asked her out for me?"

"Well, kinda. She actually wanted to ask you out." Rose explained. "She thinks you're handsome." Sirius smiled at the news. "Her name is Zoe. And she is very much like myself, except for she is a busy body."

"Ok, Rose, you're all checked out and ready to go." Zoe said. "See you later, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She brushed a hand over his shoulder as she walked passed.

"I will never wash this shirt again." Sirius said.

"And what is new with that?" Rose said earning her a group laugh.

_(-B A date, all of Sirius' dreams have come true. Hope you like, sorry for not updating for a while, PLZ REVIEW. I live for them. B-)_


	17. Breakthroughs

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17-**

"You know, Ginny, it's kind of a bummer that you aren't at Hogwarts anymore." Rose said with a sad look as she packed up her clothes.

"Yeah, I wonder if my magic will ever come back." Ginny was unconsciously swishing her wand around. "Lumos." She murmured.

"You know that is just gonna make you depressed." Rose sat next to Ginny as she ignored her and swished it around some more. Ginny leaned against Rose in frustration.

"I wish it would just work!" She swished the wand one last time and to her surprise a red light shot out and set her curtain on fire. "OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and down in excitement. "I DID IT!!" Rose looked from Ginnys curtain to Ginny and wondered what the heck just happened.

"Great, now put out that fire." Rose said happily.

"Aguamenti!" She shouted and pointed her wand at the growing fire. Nothing happened at her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Auguamenti." Rose said from behind her and put the fire out before it got out of control.

"So what the heck." Ginny shook her wand as if she were trying to strangle it to death.

"Ummm...Ginny?" Rose laid a calming hand on her shoulder but Ginny just went on strangling. Sparks flew from the wand making the girls back away. The sparks stopped immediately.

"What in the world?" Hermione was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "Did you just do magic?" She looked to Ginny for the answer.

"Well, I thought I did, but then I couldn't again and then there were sparks, and I don't know..." Ginny tried to explain in her frustration. "Lumos." She tried.

"She set the curtain on fire." Rose said. "Then she almost set us on fire."

"Lumos, lumos, lumos." Rose went over to her and grabbed at the wand.

"We don't need another fire...." Rose trailed off as her fingers touched Ginny's. The wand had lit up. Rose took her hand away and the light went out.

"Well that's quite a predicament." Hermione said taking each of their hands and touching them together again. The wand lit up and went out as soon as the bond was broken. "It seems you can do magic, Ginny, but only when your in contact with Rose."

"I have to tell mum." Ginny ran out the door dragging Rose along with her. "MUM!" She yelled and Mrs. Weasley came in with her wand drawn.

"What is it?" She asked frantically.

"Look!" Ginny waved her wand and the tip lit up. She dropped Rose's hand and it went out and for good measure she picked her hand up again to watch the light return.

"My goodness." Mrs. Weasley could hardly believe it as tears came to her eyes. "I'm soo happy for you." The two girls were trapped in her embrace before they could even think about moving. "I can't believe it, first you save her then you give her a chance at magic again." She released them and it was then when Rose noticed two very shocked men looking at them. Sirius and Lupin stood there unbelieving.

"Why can't you be a normal child." Sirius said in frustration. "Your parents would have gone mad."

"Yeah well, lucky them." Rose said sadly. Sirius went to her and drew her into a hug.

"I didn't mean it like that." He whispered. "I love you very much and they do too."

"I know." She whispered back. "I wish that I was less of a burden though." She wiped a tear from her eye. She hated crying. The sign of weakness made her want to kick herself. She had done too much crying and she cursed herself for feeling sorry for herself. She straightened herself up and looked in Sirius's eyes. "I'm alright." She said.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Cause I might need you later if this date I have goes downhill." Rose smiled at him.

"I doubt you will have a problem with her." She winked.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ginny had ridden back to Hogwarts with Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall had been informed of her predicament and promised to have a meeting with her and Rose before classes began again.

"Soo, what do you think?" Rose had just finished reading 'Beauty and the Beast' to Draco since he planned on reading it at the end of the break. He didn't realize Rose would be coming back soo soon. "Hello?" Rose waved a hand in front of his face. "I said, What do you think?" Draco had no idea what the story had been about. He had been too caught up with the way her lips moved with each word she said and the emotion that swept her face during each part of the story.

"I think I didn't register anything you said..." Draco stopped again when he saw a pout on her lips. "But I sure did notice how much I want to kiss you right now." Rose's put melted away and she blushed at his bluntness. The two were sitting in the Griffindor common room on the couch by the fire. Rose was sitting with her back to the armrest and Draco was sitting at her feet.

"And what are you waiting for?" She said quietly, still blushing. Draco put an arm on either side of her and leaned in to kiss her. Rose's eyes slipped shut and the kiss sent tingles down her spine. She felt like her lips were on fire and when he pulled away she just stared into his silvery blue eyes. She smiled at him and she sat up with him. She layed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a protecting embrace. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart, which was beating a hundred miles an hour. Draco layed his chin on her head and felt the black tendrils, soo soft and silky. It was like the two were in heaven.

"I could stay like this forever." Draco said into her hair as he planted a soft kiss on her head.

"Really?" She said mischeviously. "Want to go for a walk?" Draco smirked to himself as she stood up and offered her hand.

"Figures." He took her hand and they went outside.

"Hey, look at that." She pointed to the greenhouses where Ginny and Vikter were sitting together talking about who-knows-what.

"Yeah, they look happy." He hinted. "Sitting....and cuddling....and kissing..."

"You know. Before we were going out, I never took you for a cuddler." Rose smirked.

"Yeah well, I am known to do a few cute things once in a while." Rose smiled at him and started skipping towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you skip? That's pretty cute." Draco frowned at her.

"No."

"Awww, come on." She pouted and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I was doing such a girly thing..." Rose had to stifle a giggle as Draco attempted to skip.

"Don't worry, I don't think I could tell anyone you were skipping since I don't have a clue what you are doing." Draco was having a hard time understanding how it was done.

"Hey, I've never tried this before, give me a break." Rose walked up to him and showed him in slow motion.

"See its easy, just two jumps on one foot then two on the other and your skipping." It took him a few more tries before he mastered it.

"Wow." Rose sat on the ground with her legs crossed and her hands under her chin.

"What?" Draco felt uncomfortable just being stared at while doing something soo rediculus.

"You look pretty hot when your being girly." Draco stopped skipping and got on all fours and crawled to Rose with a smirk.

"And..."

"And you are looking pretty naughty mister." Rose put her hands on her hips in amusement. Draco had her in another kiss as he lowered her to the ground and ran his hands through her hair. Rose wrapped her arms around him and rolled so she was sitting on his stomach. She put her elbows on his chest and her hands under her chin. She sat that way staring at him.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing." She stood from her spot and walked over to the forest and hopped into the forest and back out. She kept doing it making Draco wonder if she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Making an observation." She said without stopping. She was staring at the ground as she jumped.

"And what might that be."

She jumped out of the forest and stopped. "Well, the grass seems to be greener on this side." Draco looked at the ground inside the forest and was totally confused.

"There is no grass in the forest." He said.

"Exactly."

"And what significance does that have?"

"None." She said.

"Ok then." Draco followed her as she walked towards the lake. He skipped up to her and grabbed her hand. 'Curses. Now she has me skipping like a fairy.'

They made their way towards the lake in silence just watching as the sun hit the water making it sparkle. "Beautiful." She said.

"Yes, you are." He said smoothly.

"That is soo cliche." She teased. "I like it." They were about to kiss again and Rose closed her eyes and waited....and waited...and waited. "What the heck?" She opened her eyes and found Draco sprawled on the ground a few feet away trying to get to his feet. Before she new what was going on Rose was whipped around by someone and her lips were met by someone else's. Her eyes went wide as she found Dimitri attached to her face. She was about to pull away but something stopped her, something devious.

"A....a....a...achooooooooo!!!!" She sneezed all over his face making him jolt backwards in disgust.

"Ugh, I can't believe you did that you ..." That was all he got out before he was flying to the ground from a hex.

"You should leave before I get really unforgiveable with you." Dimitri's eyes went wide and he ran for it.

"Nice one."

"You too." They both smirked at one another.

_(-B More Draco and Rose. I loves them. Hope you like it. plz review. B-)_


	18. A Cats Revenge

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 18-**

There was something familiar about her dream that made her uneasy. Then it hit her. The same grassy knoll, the same wildflowers, it was the dream she had with Fred. Only, Fred wasn't there.

"So what in the world am I doing here again?" She asked herself as her words echoed off into nothingness. "Maybe it will be normal." She hoped. "Lets see. What do I usually do in a normal dream?" She smiled to herself. "Duh, of course, I don't do anything normal." She started running down the hill jumping up as high as she could. But when she expected to start flying she fell on her face. "OW!" She rubbed her nose in pain. "Crap." She stood up and jumped again but landed right back on her feet. She was getting frustrated. "It's my dream dammit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She kicked at the grass and clenched her fists. Then she turned around and saw a body laying on the ground. Forgetting her anger she walked towards the body and bent down. Her face went pale as she realized who it was. "Draco?" She shook him trying to wake him up. "Draco!" Then she looked to the side of him and saw someone in black robes. She looked up to find Lucius Malfoy standing over them with a victorious smirk on his face. He didn't seem to notice her, only the broken boy sprawled out face down in the grass. The grass that began turning dark and shriveling up, leaving nothing but dirt in its wake. In a daze Rose stood from the ground and slowly inched away from the Malfoys. Just a few feet away she ran into someone. She ran her hands up the body and found it to be very furry. She turned with a horrified look and found Fenrir Greyback with Hermione in his claws.

"No, what's going on?" She dung into her robes for her wand and found that it wasn't there. She looked around seeing if she might have dropped it somewhere and saw Cho, Ginny, Ron, George, and Luna standing with thier backs to one another for protection and their wands drawn as they were surrounded by deatheaters.

"It only takes one word..." His voice was behind her and she turned quickly to find Voldemort standing over a black haired girl who seemed to be struggling to stand. She ran to the girl and found that it was herself. Her face was etched with pain and she was glowing a very faint blue. "One word and they can go free..."

"Shut up!!!" Both her and her dream self said simultaneously. Everything went black as she woke up from her dream and sighed in relief and frustration. Then she felt a familiar presence.

There was that lump again. It was sitting on her stomach and she didn't want to open her eyes. Slowly she peeked through her eyelashes and saw the furball staring at her intently. "Ok crazy kitty, go back to your owner." she opened her eyes and leaned forward to get a good look at her. "Speks right?" She asked the creature.

"uuuutcchhhhhh." The cat sneezed all over her face. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"Irony hates me." She said as she pushed the cat off her bed. The cat landed on her feet and sauntered off to find her owner. "I guess that's what I get for upsetting a womanizers plan." She sat at the edge of her bed and thought of the incident with Dimitri and slowly she smirked. "Eh, It was worth it." She wiped her face off on her sleeve and went to the bathroom to change.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

It was the same dream he had a week ago and he wondered if it meant anything. Or if it was something Voldemort wanted him to see. He didn't really see much in the first dream but this time it seemed that he was closer to the scene. There were several silhoutted figures having some kind of a struggle and then they all seemed to pause and then the dream had stopped. Even though he couldn't see who the people were he could hear some of their voices. They were faint voices but they were also familiar. He could hear Rose's voice most prominent and Ron and Draco's voices. The rest were too faint to hear.

He was supposed to be taking Occlumency classes with Snape. He usually went once a week, even though he was supposed to go everyday. But now that Rose seemed to be avoiding Snape altogether and not going to the class at all he didn't feel right going without her. He would have to talk to her about that. He then wondered if she had been going to his classes or not. He stood from his bed and threw on some clean clothes and went to the common room where he knew Ron would be.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Ginny woke up with a smile plastered on her face. She was soo excited to be back at school. All her friends and siblings were there and she couldn't stand being at home for much longer with just her parents. Plus Vikter was there. She smiled even more and realized she wasn't the first one up today. She saw Rose's bed empty and her blankets hanging over her bed messily. She wondered what time she had woken up considering it was six in the morning. She shrugged and jumped out of bed too excited to make it. She drug on some clothes and ran to the common room. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Rose and Draco were sitting and chatting.

"Hey Ginny." Rose greeted. "Ready to meet with McGonagall?"

"Heck yes."

The girls left the room together with big smiles. As soon as they were out the door the Hermione looked to Harry in concern.

"What?"

"It doesn't seem right." Hermione said.

"What doesn't?" Ron asked.

"They way she is acting." She explained. "She just woke up from a coma not even a day ago and she seems happier then she was before the incident."

"Yeah I see what you mean." Harry agreed.

"Did you know she has been skipping Potions class, her grade has plummeted I'm sure." She said in concern.

"Yes, Snape has been asking about her." Draco said. "It's as if he cares about what's wrong with her." Ron and Harry gave him disgusted looks.

"Well, she is one of his prized students." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"And you aren't?" Ron asked. "If anything you are the only other person who is better at potions then Rose is and he treats you like you don't even exist." The group nodded in agreement.

"The point is, she is avoiding him and something else is wrong too." She went on. "Somebody is trying to kill her and she brushes it off like nothing is wrong in the world."

"Well, she doesn't exactly remember the whole explosion thing, so it's like it never happened in her mind." Harry said.

"True, and what the heck is with the whole Ginny thing?" Ron said. "It's just too wierd."

"We shouldn't be talking about her like this." Draco said with folded arms and his eyes closed. Everyone sat with shamed looks on their faces.

"You're right. We shouldn't be talking about her without her knowledge." Hermione said. "We need to talk to her." Everyone nodded again." Hermiones cat Crookshanks crawled into her lap and she petted her lovingly. Ron drew back from her a little scrunching his nose. He didn't much care for cats and it was the oddest thing when Speks came walking through the common room with a look of accomplishment plastered on its freaky little face.

"Hey look at that." Ron pointed at the ceiling where a black bat was hanging. "Wonder how he got in her."

"Creepy little thing." Hermione shivered.

_(-B Enjoy and Review. B-)_


	19. Understanding

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 19-**

"Please, Please. Do it again." Rose and Ginny sat in front of the Head Mistresses desk. They had shown her how Ginny could use her magic only when touching Rose and then they showed her again, and again, and now she was asking again. She sat there with bright eyes and an amused expression. It was just like seeing a baby discover how amusing a rattle is. Ginny held her wand up and waved it. Nothing happened. Then Rose touched her on the shoulder and a silver trail of light hung in the air in front of them. If it was possible McGonagall looked even more amused then she did the first few times.

"So Professor? Am I going to have to go to all of her classes?" Rose asked.

The silver line was still hanging in the air and McGonagall seemed to be in deep thought as she stared at it. Rose removed her hand from Ginny's arm and the line disappeared and McGonagall looked like she had been knocked upside the head.

"Of course not." She answered quickly. Rose sighed in relief. "You don't need to go to Herbology and she might be able to get by without you in Potions class." Rose sighed again, only this time it wasn't in relief.

"How is that going to be possible?" Rose asked staring intently at McGonagall.

"She will need to take private classes of course. At night probably. When all of your classes are over." Rose glared into her hands as she held her head. She wouldn't dare glare at McGonagall. "Is that alright with you Rose?" She asked gently. "I know you are going through some rough times." Rose wondered then, had Snape told her about the Dark Mark?

Rose looked up to find a calm yet worried McGonagall. 'He wouldn't. She definitely doesn't know. She would have said something.'

"That's fine." She said a little less frustrated. "Besides, I owe her." She looked at Ginny with a warm smile. Ginny frowned at her.

"Good. Then I will make up a schedule for the two of you and have Mordachai get them to you as soon as possible." She turned in her chair to stand up and escort the two girls out. "They should be ready by tomorrow."

When they got to the door Rose put her hand on the handle and the door burst open angrily and hit Rose in the forehead making her fall backwards to the floor.

"Oh my." McGonagall kneeled next to her and started fussing. "Are you alright?" Rose looked up to find the room spinning. Then she felt a small dribble of blood running down her face.

"Fine." She said. She tried to see who it was that swung the door open and found someone she had been avoiding for about a week now. His eyes were wide as he to was kneeling next to her.

"Episkey." He said and the wound closed. Rose wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her robe and stood up to make a quick getaway.

"Are you sure?" The Headmistress asked noting the way Rose avoided any eye contact with Snape and didn't even confront him about hitting her in the face with a door. "Something seems wrong." She looked at Snape who was glaring at Rose. She looked back to find that Rose had gone. "What is going on Severus?"

* * *

"Why did we just leave like that?" Ginny was confused. "What the heck have I been missing?"

"Me and Snape aren't on good terms right now, considering I have been skipping my new advanced potions class." Ginny was still confused.

"But isn't Snape....wait...what....why?"

"Umm, well." Rose couldn't think, she was getting more frustrated by the minute. Then she looked at Ginny in such a serious way that she stopped in her tracks.

"What in the heck is wrong? You are never this serious?" Rose almost seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"There has just been way too much drama and crap going on lately, and I don't know if I can take much more of it." Ginny grabbed her in a hug.

"I think we need to have a long private talk." Ginny said hauling Rose to the girls bathroom.

* * *

"The minister is visiting us tomorrow, so if there is anything I need to keep quiet, Severus, I suggest you tell me now." McGonagall was angered by Snape as he avoided telling her what was wrong.

"Nothing Head Mistress." He looked in her eyes to emphasize that he was telling the truth. "The only thing I need to discuss is that Rose Potter has been skipping her potions class."

"Then why didn't you talk to her while she was here?"

Snape sat there quietly. "It seems that she is intent on avoiding me, and I don't think that talking to her as she was would have been very fruitful." McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right. She isn't a very reasonable person when she's bit hit upside the head, although she didn't seem very angry."

"She was probably being reasonable for the first time in her life." Snape spat.

Now she new for sure something was wrong. "Now that sounds like something you would say about Harry."

"I need to go, I have told you what I needed to and I expect Rose to be in class tomorrow." As soon as that was said Snape left her office in a rush of billowing robes.

"I guess its time to talk to Rose then." She growled to herself.

* * *

"For Merlin's sake Rose does anyone else know this. "

"No, and I wasn't gonna tell you but I can't keep it to myself anymore." Rose was squatting on the floor holding large chunks of her hair in her clenched fists. Ginny paced the room quickly trying to make sense of everything.

"A DARK MARK! And I'm the only one who knows about it?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, No you're not the only one. Snape knows too." Ginny stopped pacing and stared at her

"So thats why you're avoiding him." Ginny assumed. "You can't do it forever, sooner or later he'll go to McGonagall and you'll have to go to class."

"Yeah well, until then..."

"I understand why you didn't tell anyone, I just heard and I know it's gonna be hard not to tell anyone else about it." Ginny put a hand on Rose's shoulder. She was still squatting on the floor. "We should get back to the common room. They are probably wondering where we are." Rose nodded once and stood up.

"Yeah, but you are totally sworn to secrecy."

"Duh. If I were you I wouldn't have even told me." They walked back to the common room together and when they walked it they could hear talking. Rose stopped Ginny before she could get all the way in.

"I'm just worried about her." She heard Harry's voice.

"Yeah, but we are her friends. Don't you think she should tell us what's up." Ron said.

"What is there to tell?" Draco snapped.

"Well, let me think. Why is she avoiding Snape? She is the only student who isn't Slytherin that he doesn't hate." Ron went on. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Yeah, Draco." Hermione joined Ron. "She should at least tell us that."

"I know, but if she doesn't want to she won't tell us anyway, so I would just drop it before things get really ugly." Draco was defending her just like she would him.

"You're right Draco. She can be just as pigheaded as you." Harry said.

"I'm not pigheaded, I'm just not willing to tell everyone all my deepest darkest secrets."

"She shouldn't have ANY secrets from us." Hermione argued. "Not to mention her twin brother for crying out loud."

"You mean, her boy, twin brother." Draco spat. "Rose is a girl and doesn't have to exploit everything to him."

"I knew it was a bad idea for her to go out with you." Ron said angrily through clenched teeth. "If you would talk to Hermione like that, who's to say you don't talk to Rose like that."

"Don't." Harry said. "He is our friend, Ron."

"Not if he's gonna be like that."

"He's just protecting Rose....from herself." Rose put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"She needs protection." George agreed. "But not from herself." They all stared at him in confusion. "She needs protection from whoever is trying to kill her and she needs your support so quit doubting and start trying to understand that she has been through a hell of a lot more then any of you and here you are discussing how unfair she's being by having a few secrets. If she really thought you could handle what she's hiding she would probably tell you." They all looked down in shame.

"I need to go." Rose said and turned to leave. "I'll be back soon." Ginny nodded and went into the common room.

"Where's Rose?" Draco asked.

"She.....went for a walk." Ginny said.

* * *

"I should just tell them." Rose said to herself as she sat under a tree. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She stared out into space for a few minutes just thinking about anything that came to mind. When she finally snapped out of it she took out her wand. She ran her fingers over it before waving it towards the castle. "Accio broom." It only took a few moments for her broom to reach her. "Time to relax." She took her broom and began to run. She ran to the dock and didn't slow down as she got to the edge. She just jumped off and right before she hit the water she took off on her broom. She looked at herself in the water and wondered if she could remember a time she looked more tired. She pulled on the front of her nimbus and went straight up into the air. She went up as high as she could and then nose dived toward the Quidditch field.

She missed Quidditch.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Sootsie and Headwig. "Hey guys." She waved at them. The owls flew towards her and circled her. Rose did a few flips and twists to see if the two could keep up and to her amazement they could. "I suppose you should be that good. Considering you were both born to fly." They hooted at her happily.

"I think I was to."

_(-B Totally sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get motivated. Hope you like it, the next chapter should be more interesting. PLZ Review. B-)_


	20. Transfigurations

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 20-**

Harry was getting worried. Rose had gone off alone for about an hour and when she came back she seemed totally detached from everyone. 'Could she have heard..?' Harry couldn't believe what he had been saying about her. Last time he did she nearly died and he still hadn't forgiven himself for that. She was sitting near the fire with Draco and even though she was sitting in his arms it was as if she weren't even in the same room as them. Her far away stare was getting more intense by the minute. Draco seemed to notice too, but was at a loss for what he should do. Ron and Hermione were off in their own conversation about some homework Ron had 'accidently' forgotten about.

"Ron. Professor Moody is going to have your neck." Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm no good at writing essays."

"That doesn't mean the homework is optional." Hermione crossed her arms in frustration. "Do you really need another detention?" Ron had been in detention several times this year. Snape was his number one detention Professor next to Moody. Snape tried to make the detentions as short and painless as possible, whereas Moody liked to make him sweat for hours.

"Not with him." Ron shivered. Last time he was in detention with Moody, he was made to clean the girls bathroom. More then a dozen girls had walked in either giving him a dirty look, or giggling throught their fingers. "He is merciless."

"Ron." Hermione said getting his full attention. "I am just surprised you used 'merciless' in a sentence." She grabbed a peice of parchment and handed it to Ron. "Now I do believe you have an essay to write. You have an hour before class begins so make it quick." She winked at him as he grabbed the parchment in frustration and dipped his feather in his ink and began scribbling away.

"I don't know the first thing about turning a frog into a crown." He mumbled.

"Well don't worry, today we will be actually attempting to." Hermione smiled brightly at his drawn out growling sigh.

"Can't I just skip his tormenting class today." Ron shivered. "He scares the cripes out of me."

"No." Hermione said shortly.

"Don't worry Ron." Harry came over to sit next to them. He was getting tired of Rose just staring and needed to distract himself. "I only got half a page written."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "It is supposed to be a full page." She turned to Draco. "I bet Draco got the assignment done." Draco looked over at her without smiling and shook his head, no. "You people are impossible!"

"Don't worry Hermione. I got the assignment done." Seamus came in from the portrait. "The transfiguration assignment, right?"

"Well, at least someone is getting out of detention."

"Done!" Ron said as he retired his feather. "Well, as good as done." Hermione glanced at the jumbled words and sighed as she found only half a page.

"I give up on you." She said boredly. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Draco?" Rose said.

Her voice startled him, but he didn't jump. "Yes."

"I never thanked you for the lovely bracelet." She said bringing her wrist up. The gold caught the firelight making it glow. "It is very beautiful. The inscription made me smile."

Draco looked at his gift and took her hand in his. "Good. It was meant to." He kissed her palm. "I miss that smile."

"Sorry." She looked up at him, still without a smile. "Things are just....difficult, lately." He hugged her tighter and she layed her head on his chest.

"Well, life definitely isn't a walk in the park." He sighed, breathing her in. He buried his face in her hair. How he loved her hair.

"Wouldn't that be great." She chuckled halfheartedly. "Oh, and Ron." She said a little louder.

"Huh?" He replied.

She peeked up over the couch and winked at him. "I didn't get the assignment done either." Hermione looked like she was about to explode.

"I don't understand any of you." She gave up.

* * *

The group walked to Transfigurations slowly. The only person who had done the assignment correctly was Hermione. She was still pouting. They would all get detention and she would be stuck hanging out with Ginny and Luna. Not that that was a bad thing, she would just rather hang out with her closer friends and boyfriend. Why did she have to be such a teachers pet.

They sat by the door as usual, so they could make a quick escape if they needed to. Even though they knew they wouldn't be leaving to quick. "Sit." Came Moodys command as usual to begin the class. "I assume everyone got the assignment done." He emphasized everyone, as his magical eye landed on their little group. It was as if he already knew only one of them had it done. He walked around the room swiping parchment out of the students hands. When he got to their group he stared at Ron, who had already had several detentions for not completing his work. Ron was sweating more than usual as Moody continued to stare. "I see you haven't finished again, Weasley." Ron nodded slowly. "Detention." He looked through the rest of the parchment and his expression never changed as he handed out several more detentions. "Rose, Harry, Draco, and Dimitri. Detention."

"I wonder. Does he plan these things?" Rose whispered.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dimitri, obviously." Ron answered.

"Now." Moody went on as he set the papers aside on his desk. "Everyone will need a frog." He pointed to a small tank full of frogs on his desk. Nobody moved. "I said NOW." Everyone sprung to their feet and inched passed the intimidating Professor. They all got their frogs as quickly as possible, so as not to draw attention to themselves. "Alright. Now that we are ready. Weasley. What do we do now?"

Ron gulped and tried to find his voice. "Um...we turn it...into...a crown."

"Yes, but how?"

"The right way." A Slytherin mumbled under his breath drawing Moody's attention to him. The Slytherin immediately regretted it when he asked him the same question.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Ron said.

Ten minutes later everyone was attempting to change their frogs into crowns. Hermione was among the few students who actually accomplished the task.

"Wow, I couldn't do this to save my life." Draco said. He pushed the half frog half crown off his desk in frustration.

"Well, at least you have the right idea." Rose countered as she glared at her green bandana with warts.

"Alright. Class is done for the day. Everyone who completed their assignments may leave." Moody anounced.

It was then when Hermione realized her advanced potions class was next. "Rose." She grabbed her shoulder. "What about potions?"

Rose shrugged. "Just tell him I have a detention. He'll understand."

Hermione knew he wouldn't, but left anyways. Either she would feel Snape's wrath or Rose would. She sure as heck hoped it was Rose and not her.

As soon as everyone who didn't have detention had gone Moody handed them all a peice of parchment. "Seeing as there are too many of you to do much around the castle without losing half of you, you will be helping me grade my first years assignments. "I do believe, this will be easy. Even for you, Weasley."

* * *

Hermione sat down at her designated spot. She recieved many glares from the upper classmen as usual. They thought it was appalling that they should have to share a class with someone who was three years below them. Immediately she felt Snape's eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but it was all but impossible when he stalked over and stood right in front of her. His dark eyes were on her and she tried not to make eye contact. "Miss Granger?" He growled.

It pained her to do it but she raised her head to look him in the eye. He looked as mad as his voice had implied. "Yes?"

"Where is Miss Potter?"

"Um, she is in detention." Snapes glare faultered for a moment.

"With who?"

"Professor Moody." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he was heading for the door.

"I will return shortly. Your assignment is on the board. I expect you to be in the third stage by the time I return." They all looked to the board and began.

Snape rushed down the corridors. 'I will not let her avoid me, just because of a stupid mistake.' He glared some more. 'She is throwing her life away.' He finally reached the classroom and without knocking he burst in. He scanned the room and found that Rose was not there.

"Can I help you?" Moody asked from his desk.

"Miss Potter?"

"She was called to the Headmistress's office with her brother." He explained shortly.

Snape nodded once and headed for the gargoyle statue.

_(-B Snape is on a mission. OUTTA THE WAY. :) Plz review. B-)_


	21. Life is a Mystery

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21-**

Rose and Harry walked into McGonagall's office and as soon as they spotted the man sitting across from her they both glared at the man. The Minister of Magic was sitting with a smug look on his face. Rose and Harry stood in the doorway with identical looks of disgust.

"Please sit." McGonagall gestured toward two chairs that were conviniently placed a good distance from the Minister's chair. The two did as they were told. It was then that Rose spotted four other bodies in the room. They all looked to be in their twenties. Two girls and two guys.

"The Minister is here because he doesn't believe Hogwarts is safe." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And did you tell the Minister it is his fault." Harry said. Rose smirked in amusement as the Minister's smug look disappeared.

"And how is that?" He asked.

"If you hadn't called Dumbledore to the Ministry seven students would still be here along with three good teachers, Voldemort wouldn't have attacked us, and Dumbledore wouldn't be dead now."

"That is a pretty gutsy proclamation."

"It may be, but he is right." Rose said. His glare turned on her as he searched for words.

"Anyways, that is not the point. I am here to protect the two of you. These people behind me will be your new guards."

Harry and Rose looked at them. "Is it not enough that you have Aurors following us?"

"Well obviously not, since Bellatrix Lestrange was able to penetrate their close eye." He was right but they weren't about to admit it.

"I think it is best just to cooperate." McGonagall said. Rose and Harry nodded stiffly.

"Now, this is Lillith Mordant..." A woman with long curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a very revealing red dress stepped forward at her name. "This is Barnabas Nephilim..." A man with short, brown, unbrushed hair, blue eyes, and very scraggly clothes stepped forward. "They will be with Harry. "Belladonna Collins..." Another woman with short slicked back black hair, dark brown eyes, and a black outfit that clung to every curve, with a jean jacket nodded. "and Marius Rice will accompany Rose." Marius had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, a full length black robe that hid the rest of his outfit from view.

"Great." Rose said. "Can we go now?"

"What's your hurry?" Belladonna asked.

Rose turned her glare to the woman. "Belladonna, is it?" The woman nodded. "I'm not too fond of the name Bella, but since you asked nicely." Rose rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. "And since you will be coming with me. I have detention right now."

Belladonna didn't seem the least bit perturbed about the insult.

"Rose? Aren't you supposed to be in your advanced potions class now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, she is." A deep voice said from the door. Everyone except Rose looked. Snape stood in the door glaring at Rose.

"I will inform Professor Moody that you will complete your detention at another time. Right now you are to go with Professor Snape and complete any potions that you have missed. The color drained from her skin. "But..." She stopped herself. 'Did McGonagall know she hadn't attended her potions class for a week.' It would take her forever to complete all of the potions she had missed. She stood up stiffly and her two new guards flanked her. One in front and one behind. Marius followed Snape out the door and Rose followed him with Belladonna in tow.

'This can't be happening to me.'

"Harry. Where is it you need to be?" McGonagall asked. Harry turned from Rose's retreating form and smirked.

"I'm in detention with Professor Moody." He said. She squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and fingers in frustration.

"Very well. Lillith and Barnabas will escort you there."

* * *

Snape had dismissed class half an hour ago, and Rose new she had more then two hours worth of potions to make up. She wasn't surprised that Snape hadn't made any attempts to talk to her. He wouldn't with the two newest members of her possy. Though, both of whom were starting to irk her terribly. It seemed neither of them had ever taken a potions class before. They stood over her, hell bent on being as close as they could. "Excuse me." She had been saying it a lot. They were in the way more times then not, but neither ever made an attempt to stay out of the way. As soon as she had gotten what she needed they were right back in their same spots, hovering.

Snape sat at his desk, planning his next few classes, or at least pretending to. He was keeping an eye on Rose and the two 'guards' that seemed to be giving her a hard time. He was very surprised when she had decided to do two of her potions at once. It seemed that she new that the stirring of each potion would be at completely different times which gave her plenty of time to do both. He had never known a student who was soo terrible at almost every one of her other classes but was brilliant in potions. And every time one of those buffoons got in her way she could make up the lost time within moments. Brilliant, was the only word to describe it. It seemed she was just as good with potions as Hermione, but she could be better if she really tried.

"Is there a reason you have to stand so close?" She asked the two.

"No." The short haired Bella answered.

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes as she went back to cutting her herbs. "Then why don't you have a seat somewhere."

"Our orders were to stay close, Love." Marius interrupted. Now that was going to annoy her.

"Please don't call me that."

"What would you have me call you then?" Rose stared at him with an are-you-seriously-kidding-me look.

"Rose." She said. "I mean its not that hard to remember is it?" Then she turned around quickly. She hadn't began stirring her potion. When she finally reached for her spoon she noticed it wasn't there. Then she looked up to see Snape stirring it for her.

"It would be quite the shame if you had to spend more time here then was necessary." He said without looking at her.

"Sorry Professor." She took the spoon from him and stirred the potion for the five minutes she was supposed to.

"I do believe Miss Potter has more then enough on her mind without you two distracting her from her school work." Snape eyed the two, whose expressions didn't change at all. "If you continue to do so you will be waiting in the hall for her." The two nodded once and Snape returned to his desk.

"Thanks Professor." He wasn't expecting it, but when she said it it seemed like a dark cloud had disappeared over his head. He didn't respond to her thanks but went back to his 'planning'.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door and instead of walking over to answer it he just gave a quick. "Come in." Without even looking up from his pretend planning.

Professor Lupin strode in and glanced over at Rose. "Another detention?" Lupin stopped.

"Uh, kinda. Actually I have some potions that I needed to make up." She was stirring her second potion.

"Yes, and she doesn't need any more distractions." Snape said standing by another door. "This way." It seemed Snape was expecting him and new exactly what he needed. Lupin followed him into the next room.

"Who's the mutt?" Marius spoke up.

"What?" Rose said, appalled.

"The werewolf." Belladonna explained.

"How do you know he is a werewolf?" She asked.

"Oh please. The scars the tussled hair, the tired expression." Belldonna was beginning to really get on her nerves. "There was a full moon last night after all."

"That is Professor Lupin." She said.

"Well, we will have to remember to avoid him." Marius chuckled.

"Whatever you think. I do have a class with him, so its gonna be kinda hard to avoid him."

"We'll think of something." Belladonna said thoughtfully.

When Lupin came back out of the room he nearly dropped the vial of brown liquid when he noticed the two other inhabitants of the room. "Who are they." He said none to happily.

Rose looked at him in confusion. She had never seen Lupin look soo angry at someone he had never met. "They are my new guards. It seems the Minister doesn't think the Aurors were doing a good enough job." She said slowly.

"I need to speak with McGonagall about this." Before anyone could say anything more he rushed out of the room.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend everything in my life isn't a mystery." Rose went back to her potions and finished before she had thought she would.

_(-B Yay, two chapters in two consecutive(sp?) days. Its kind of a record. :P Enjoy and Review. B-)_


	22. Private Class

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21-**

After about two minutes of searching in the cold, dark, and disgusting room Lucius finally found what he was looking for. He whistled a happy little tune as he smirked at the hair he now held between his fingers. It wasn't too hard to find considering the amount of torture done in this particular room. As Voldemort called it the 'guest room'. People were bound to lose hair whilst being tortured the way they were. Lucius walked out the door towards the dining room making sure the hair was not lost on his way. He walked into the room and layed the hair on the table next to a cauldron of polyjuice potion made by himself. The hair shown brightly under the single light that shown just above the potion.

"Is it ready?" Said a voice from the doorway. Lucius spun around to find Voldemort standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Yes my lord. I just found the hair. Although I don't know how it will work considering the person you will be turning into is dead."

"Don't bother me with your stupidity Malfoy. I've seen many people do such a thing. " Voldemort went to the potion to inspect it. He didn't fully trust Malfoy, but found the potion to be flawless. Voldemort eyed the hair and figured it couldn't be anyone else's hair considering the color of it. He took the single hair and added it to the potion. He watched as the color changed to a scarlet.

"Quite a fitting color." Lucius said absentmindedly.

Voldemort ignored him and drank the potion. He set the cup down and put his hands on the table for support as his stomach began to feel queezy. Lucius watched as the dark lords skin turned from pale white to a tanish color with many darker freckled areas. From his bald head sprouted a full head of red hair and his red eyes were now blue.

Voldemort straightened himself up. "Well?" He asked.

"You look just like him." Lucius said.

"Good." The smirk on the dark lords face seemed unfitting with his new body. Lucius almost couldn't take the look. There before him stood the dead Weasley boy, Fred.

* * *

"It's time for us to head up to McGonagall's office." Ginny tapped Rose's shoulder as she sat with Draco in their usually spot on the couch.

"Alright, I'm coming." She snuggled closer to Draco.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ginny said sarcastically. She grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled. "Upsy daisy." Rose groned as she was pulled to her feet.

"Okay okay I'm up." She turned to Draco and gave him a quick kiss before she was dragged out the door. As soon as they were in the corridor they were flanked by Marius and Belladonna. "Ugh."

"Oh this is soo exciting." Ginny said with a little skip.

"Yes, quite." Rose said wanting to go back to her warm spot next to Draco.

"Oh come on. It is totally exciting." Ginny tried to convince her. "I mean, it's not like you were really doing anything."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Ginny smirked at her.

"I was snuggling." Rose said with a pout. "No, I was snuggling with Draco. And believe me when people interrupt my snuggling I am totally going to be all groney and growly. That is my right as a girl." She put her nose in the air and stalked down the hallway earning her a few rolling eyes.

"Ooookay Rose. Whatever you say." Ginny said as she followed her to McGonagall's office.

The two girls knocked on the Headmistresses door. "Come in." They heard her voice say. They entered the office and looked around the room. It was set up to look like a classroom with only two desks. Rose and Ginny sat at the desks studiously. The first teacher to arrive was Moody. He was teaching her to transform an apple into an orange. On the first try she managed to make it look like an orange, but when Moody peeled it, the inside was still an apple. The second try the only thing that was wrong was the orange was red. And finally on the third try she managed to get it right.

"Third times a charm." Rose said. She was getting tired of just sitting there with her hand on Ginny's shoulder. The second class was Charms with Flitwick. Rose daydreamed through the class. Lupin was the next to come in. For some reason Rose noticed that he kept giving her two new favorite people death glares. She couldn't figure out why Lupin hated them soo much. He had never met them as far as she new. Sometime during the wand exercises Ginny was performing, Rose had fallen asleep.

She was back on the grassy hill. "Wow." She said in frustration. " A LITTLE VARIETY WOULD BE NICE!!!!" She yelled. She started running down the hill in hopes that she could escape the memories that it brought to her. She didn't want to remember this dream. Then she was standing in darkness. The grass had shriveled and she saw Draco face down on the ground with Lucius standing over him.

It was the same dream she had before. She saw Fenrir and Hermione. She saw Cho, Ginny, Ron, George, and Luna in their little group surrounded by deatheaters. She turned around and expected to see herself and Voldemort again, but instead she saw Sirius and Lupin dueling Yaxley and another person she didn't recognize. She looked to her left and right and saw Lillith and Marius. They just stood there waiting for something.

Then it happened.

"It only takes one word..." She saw herself struggling to stand again. The blue glow was still there. "One word and they can go free..."

"Shut up!!!" Her dream self yelled. Then a sharp pain entered her stomach and she sunk to the ground along with her other self.

"AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as the pain became unbearable. Then she felt herself being shook and her first impulse was to struggle.

"Rose!" She kept sqirming, trying to get away. "ROSE!"

She finally opened her eyes and found Ginny standing in front of her. She had completely slept through Lupins class and found Snape standing next to her.

"Rose, are you alright?" Rose looked at Ginny and didn't know what to say.

"I..." Rose sunk into her chair to clear her head. "I... don't know."

"What were you dreaming about?" Snape asked.

She didn't want to tell him, or the onlooking McGonagall. "Nothing." She said. Snape looked at her in disbelief. "I don't feel very good. I'm going to go." Before anyone could tell her otherwise she left the room with Belladonna and Marius.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his throne watching the girl in confusion. He looked into the small mirror that showed him the scene from the two guards points of view. They were chasing Rose down a corridor after she rushed out of McGonagalls office. She had had a dream of some sort and it had upset her. The only thing that was odd about it was that he hadn't made the dream himself. She had a nightmare and he wondered if it was just the new body that was making him feel worried about her. It sickened him when he thought about it. He brought out another mirror to see what Harry was doing and found that the two guards he had sent for him were not with him, which meant that Harry was in Griffindor tower where they could not go. Then he saw Rose show up in that mirror and she disappeared into the Griffindor common room leaving the other two guards in the hallway. It irked him when he couldn't see what was happening.

_(-B Well I will prolly only be able to post on the weekends from now, but I will try and post some during the week if I am up to it. I got a new job from 6p.m. to 6 a.m. so I sleep most of the day. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Plz Review. B-)_


	23. BBall Tournament

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21-**

Rose walked through the castle as cautiously as she could with Marius leading the way to her Muggle Studies class with Professor Mordachai. She had gone straight to bed without talking to anyone the night before. She assumed Ginny would talk to them and they would have plenty of questions for her that she did not want to answer. It was embarrassing enough to wake up screaming in front of Snape and McGonagall.

She thought back to the night before and was glad that she had not had a single dream after she fell asleep in her four poster bed. It seemed like everytime she had a dream now-a-days it tried to kill her or cause her pain. She really couldn't take much more of this.

She finally arrived at her designated class and found a full room, with both students and teachers alike. 'Oh yeah, that's right.'. Professor Mordachai had been training them in the game of basketball for a few weeks now and had decided to set up a tournament for them. He split them up into teams of five according to the positions they were best at. She walked into the gymlike room and saw a bulletin board with all the teams on it. She hated the team she was stuck with, no offense to Dean.

* * *

_**Basketball Tournament**_

_Team A vs. Team F_

_Team B vs. Team E_

_Team C vs. Team D_

_*Winner of A and F gets free ride to final game_

_*Winner of B and E plays winner of C and D, winner of that game plays winner of A and F_

_**Team A**= Rose Potter, Millicent Bulstrode, Dean Thomas, Dimitri Novikov, Blaise Zabini_

_**Team B**= Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Theodore Nott, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle_

_**Team C**= Neville Longbottom, Megan Jones, Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein_

_**Team D**= Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan, Mandy Bocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Queenie Greengrass_

_**Team E**= Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Michael Corner, Wayne Hopkins, Su Li_

_**Team F**= Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Tracey Davis_

* * *

Rose new it was going to be an exhausting day, and she tried to make herself as small as possible as she found her way over to her team. None of which were standing together. Rose decided to stand next to Dean who seemed to be feeling a bit awkward standing by himself. She definitely wanted to steer clear of her other three 'teammates'.

"Hey Dean, ready to give 'em hell?" She tried to sound as if the rest of her team weren't complete and utter jerks.

"Yeah.." He said unsurely.

"Don't worry Dean. It'll be fine." She whispered in reassurance. She saw Millicent giving her a dirty look and she just stuck her tongue out at the ridiculous looking girl. "They can't scare us off."

"This is the worst team we could have gotten." Dean said conversationally. "If I was you and Millicent I would keep as far away from that Dimitri kid as possible. He is a womanizer, he is."

"Yeah, believe me, I know."

"Rose."

"Speaking of the devil." She whispered again as Dimitri strode up to the two.

"Isn't this wonderful?" He said excitedly.

"No." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Um...yeah, its great." She lied. "Can't wait to start, and finish." She said the last part so only Dean could here her. He smiled in agreement.

"Yeah we it easy with the free pass to the final round." Dimitri went on.

"Well, we have to win the first one before that happens." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, of course." He eyed Dean in disgust. "See you on the court Rose." He winked at her before turning to head for Millicent.

"Dean, I am soo glad you are here."

They watched as the other teams did a few stretches in preparation. And it seemed that the whole school was there. In fact it was a very good assumption. Then Rose noticed that Sirius was there too, and went to greet him.

"Hey!" She yelled happily as she ran towards him. "I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, well, I really shouldn't be. I heard the Minister is going to be here." She gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, he's probably just here to figure out how to get rid of McGonagall." She said angrily. Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't think such things, even if he is a lowlife." Sirius said.

"Yeah well, I have my reasons." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning away. "Whelp, I gotta go kick butt."

"Hehe, ok, but don't kick 'em too hard. We still want a few people to be able to sit down after this." Rose stifled a giggle as she walked up to Mordachai, who was standing in the middle of the court with the rest of her team and the opposing team. She smiled at Luna and Seamus and then looked to Mordachai.

"Attention please!" He said loudly to get everyone's attention. "We are about to begin. Will Professors Hooch and Lupin please report to the center of the court. Rose looked around for the two and about died when she saw the pin stripes they were wearing. "Ok people, these two will be our referees for the tournament. They will be calling the penalties and keeping the game fair for everyone. I have explained all the rules and regulations for the game so they understand what is and isn't appropriate, so don't be trying anything sneaky." Rose smiled goofily at Lupin, who seemed embarrassed to be wearing such an outfit.

"Nice zebra." She couldn't help herself as she giggled. Lupin just tried to ignore her.

"Alright now lets get this tournament started." Mordachai said. "Please take your positions. Dimitri, Terry, you'll be jumping." They both nodded as they took their positions. "Okay, I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts very first basketball tournament." Many applause sounded around the room. "There are six evenly distributed teams competing in the tournament. You have probably read the bulletin so I will just cut right to the chase. Team A and F will be starting now, so please enjoy." Mordachai went and sat on the bottom of one of the bleachers to watch with the rest of the crowd. All of the basketball players watched as Madam Hooch stood in the center to throw the ball into the air.

The ball went up, and so did Dimitri and Terry. Dimitri had a couple of inches on Terry and ended up winning the toss. The ball was batted to Blaise, who was their teams point guard. He brought the ball to the top of the key where he passed it to Millicent. She shot the ball and missed by a mile. Rose wasn't surprised but growled anyways. There were many people 'ooing' and 'awing' and shouting. It was just like Quidditch. It was Justin who rebounded to ball for the other team. He passed it to Tracey who passed it to Luna. Dean tried to guard her but Luna faked a pass back to Tracey and when Dean went to follow the ball Luna shot and made it from the three point line. Dean recieved dirty looks from Dimitri, Millicent, and Blaise. Rose gave him a pat on the back.

"You'll get her next time." She said. Rose took the ball out for Blaise and then headed back to their side. He passed it to Millicent again, who shot again, and missed AGAIN. The whole process kept repeating himself for the whole first half. Then the team got into a huddle.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. "Ok guys, I know we aren't the best of friends, but if we don't start doing something maybe....DIFFERENT, we are going to lose. We are down by ten and it would be nice to actually touch the ball at least once."

"Well if you and your friend here would play better defense we wouldn't be losing at all." Millicent spat.

Rose was getting angry. "For your information, YES we would. We haven't scored yet and Dean and I can't be doing all of the defense."

"She's right." Rose was caught off guard by Blaise. "You suck Milli."

"I didn't.." Rose was cut off.

"You didn't have to, she does." He said. "And I am willing to cooperate, as long as we win."

"Alright, it shouldn't be a problem then." Rose said. "We need to try and get the ball down to Dean and Dimitri. They are taller then Justin and Seamus, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to make a basket."

"Agreed." Blaise said.

"Not agreed." Millicent fumed.

"We don't care Milli." Blaise said walking back onto the court. Millicent was left speechless and couldn't think of anything to do but take her place on the court. If anything else, she wasn't a quitter.

"You're pretty hot when you get angry." Rose tried to ignore Dimitri's compliment.

The plan had worked. The ball went straight to Dean and Dimitri whenever they could get it to them and they scored everytime. Millicent stood there stubbornly, but they still managed to win by one. The crowd went wild as the teams shook hands.

"Well, well," Came Mordachai's voice. "It seems we will be seeing Team A in the final game. Now lets get to the second game of the tournament. Teams B and E please report to the center of the court.

The next game was no match at all. Ron and Harry were both horrible at the game and ended up losing to Cho's team by twenty points.

The game after that was long and painful. But in the end Neville's team consisting of Draco, Parvati, Anthony, and Megan came out on top with a score of twelve to nine.

The fourth game in the tournament ended with a broken arm. Neville was sent to the hospital wing and Cho's team moved to the last game.

"It's about time." Rose groned. They got into their team huddle to talk strategy.

"I think we should stick to the same plan." Blaise said. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Millicent.

The plan worked for a while until Cho's team began to catch on and put pressure on Dimitri and Dean making it impossible to pass to them. At the end of the first half the score was six to seven. Rose's team was behind by one.

"This isn't working anymore." Millicent spat. "Anymore brilliant plans?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Hmmmm. Okay, I have any idea. Millicent I want you and Blaise to switch spots." Millicent's face brightened at the sound of her being point guard. "We need Blaise down where he can get a good shot at the hoop."

"Alright, I'm in." Blaise said.

"You two keep doing what you're doing." Rose said to Dean and Dimitri, who both nodded in response. They all went back out and put their plan in motion. Blaise seemed to be a fairly good shot. He sunk the first two shots, but they were still behind by one.

There were a few seconds left in the game and Kevin had the ball. The kid was too slow with his pass and Blaise ended up stealing it away and ran to the other side for a layup. Rose found herself cheering him on as he closed in on the hoop. They only person who had any chance of stopping him was Theodore Nott, but he was at least two feet behind Blaise. There was no chance to stop him as he made the layup with a second left in the game. Cho took the ball out a winged it across the court to try and make it. The ball never made it to the hoop as it fell short.

The crowd went wild and flooded the court to congradulate the victorious team. Dean and Rose sighed in relief as the tournament came to an end. Rose hugged Dean and then went off to find Draco. "Hey!" She yelled as she saw him. He looked towards her and smiled as he tried to make his way to her.

They were about to hug eachother when out of nowhere Millicent Bulstrode came between them.

* * *

Draco was trying to get to Rose through the crowd. It was enough to make him go mad. He got bumped from every direction and people were screaming. He was finally within touching distance when out of nowhere Millicent was in front of him.

"So Draco, how'd I do?" She asked.

"Fine." He said shortly trying to get past her. It was then that she lunged forward, catching him offguard. They were liplocked. Draco wanted to pull away but the kiss was so warm and inviting that he couldn't resist kissing her back. It was a few seconds later when he realized what he was thinking, but he was too late to do anything. Rose was behind him and she punched him in the back of his head making him ram into Millicents face. He ended up breaking her lip open with his tooth and he had a throbbing head. He swung around to apologize quickly but ended up with another fist in his face. He almost fell over with the force, but somehow stayed on his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose shaking her hand in pain as her knuckles bled a little. There were no tears in her eyes and she turned around quickly, after Snape gave her a detention, and ran.

'What the hell is wrong with me!!!!!' He scolded himself.

_(-B Hope you likes it. Plz Review. B-)_


	24. Confession

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 24-**

Harry had seen her running for it and tried to catch up with her. "Rose!" He called and she stopped and turned around. She looked completely angered. When he finally got to her he tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong?"

"I...It's...Draco is..." She walked back and forth quickly in anger, confusion, and hurt. She ran her hands through her hair then took large chunks of it in her fists. It looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. Then they heard more people coming down the hallway and Rose stopped when she saw their guards. "Come on." She grabbed him by the arm and ran down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked trying to keep up with her.

"To the common room." She said.

"Oh." That made sense considering those annoying people couldn't enter their tower. Lillith was a little too flirty with Barnabas, who was a very quiet and dangerous looking man. It made him sick.

They had finally reached the fat lady and uttered the password. Rose stopped in the center of the room and turned towards Harry. "Go get your broom Harry." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"We're gonna ditch them." She said with a fake smile. Harry was worried about her, but the thought of being out and about without having two people watch his every move sounded like a pretty great idea to him. He nodded once and ran up to his room to get his broom. He came back to find her in the same spot she had been in when he left, only she had her broom too.

"Alright, I got it." He said as he approached her.

"I was...hoping Draco would have come here." Now he was sure something was wrong. What had happened? "Lets go." She started running up to the girls dormitory and Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Rose turned around when she new he wasn't following. "What?"

"I can't go up there." He said. "That's where the girls stay." For the first time in ten minutes he saw her smile, actually smile.

"Fine." She ran back down the stairs and ran up towards the boys dormitory.

Harry watched her go, then he shrugged and followed. "Okay then." When he got up there he found her opening a window and then he new what she was doing. "Are you serious!"

"Yep." She got the window completely opened and jumped out with her broom in hand. Harry ran to the window to make sure she was alright. "She's serious alright." Harry took his broom in hand and jumped out as well. He followed her to a tree by the lake. He knew the tree well.

She sat down under it with Headwig and Sootsie, who had been flying with them. Sootsie sat on her shoulder and Headwig waited for him. When he finally landed he sat next to her and Headwig landed on his shoulder as well.

"I...need you to know something, Harry." Rose said quietly. "The only other people who know are Ginny and Snape. Ginny was the only one I told, Snape just kinda figured it out. It's the reason I haven't been attending his classes." Harry was listening intently. It was something big, and he was a little angered that she didn't tell him earlier. She raised up her right hand and he noticed the quidditch glove she was still wearing. He new there was something odd about it. She unstrapped the wrist and started to pull it off. She showed him her bare hand with the black ring as dark as ever against her white complexion.

"What is that?" He asked as he took her hand in his to inspect in closer.

"It...it.." She started crying and he brought her into a hug to comfort her. "It's a...Dark Mark." She full out cried after that and the sentence kept repeating itself in Harry's head. His eyes were wide and he hugged her tighter.

"How?" He whispered.

Rose tried to calm down and she wiped away her tears as she sat back up. She stared ahead blankly. "It happened the night we defeated Voldemort, the night Ginny lost her magic, the night... he whispered to me..." She got quieter as she went.

"What did he say?" Rose looked at him with the same blank stare.

"He said....Til death do us part..." Rose started crying again and Harry couldn't think straight. He was just as angry and confused as she was now. "And...now... Draco..." Harry looked at her as she tried to tell him what happened with Draco. "He kissed.....Millicent." If Harry was angry before, now he was furious.

"I'm gonna kill him." Harry said angrily.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I should have told you sooner." She clutched her stomach as a sharp pain hit her. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"I think...I would have kept it to myself too." He said truthfully. "I don't think I would have told anyone."

"Have you been having any dreams lately?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment. 'Maybe she has been having the same dream.' "Yes."

"Me too."

"I'm standing at a distance from some sort of battle, I think." He explained. "Then a blue light engulfs the whole scene."

"I think I am in the scene you have been seeing." She said as she looked up at him. "Actually a lot of people we know are there."

"I see. The dream gets more vivid everytime and some things are added each time." He said. "Like the most recent of the dreams I had my dream self was talking to someone that I couldn't see. I think his name was Theftin."

"In my dream there are a lot of deatheaters and Voldemort, and all of our friends are there. Sirius and Lupin were in the most recent. They were dueling Yaxley and a guy that I have never seen before." Her stomach stung again and she had a hard time hiding the pain. Luckily Harry was too busy petting Headwig. Rose looked up at Sootsie and smiled. She ran her fingers through her feathers and smiled brighter when she hooted happily. Sootsie took a piece of Rose's hair in her beak and started cleaning her hair. Rose giggled. She took Sootsie in a hug. The pain came back again and she released Sootsie so she wouldn't squish her.

"I think, I am going to tell Ron and Hermione." Rose looked at him and nodded once sadly. "They deserve to know." Rose knew that, but she still didn't want them to know.

"I'm...gonna stay here for a while." Harry nodded and stood to go. When he was gone Rose clutched her stomach tightly and prayed for the pain to go away. A few seconds later the pain subsided and Sootsie pulled on her hair. She looked at the black owl in confusion. Sootsie looked back at her and then took flight. She circled the area for a moment, waiting for Rose to stand up. "Do you want me to follow you?" She asked. Sootsie hooted happily. "I'll take that as a yes." Sootsie began flying away and Rose followed. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Rose noticed where they were. They were standing outside of the Forbidden forest. "What are we doing here?" Sootsie just ignored her and flew right into the forest. "Sootsie!" She yelled as she went in after her. It was almost impossible to see Sootsie in the forest, it was just too dark. "Come back." She whispered as she looked around catiously. Then the pain hit her again and she fell to her knees. "Ack."

*Hoo* *Hoo*

Rose could here Sootsie, but she kept her eyes shut. The pain was too much. She felt a burning pain that seemed like it was trying to escape her body. Then she felt herself being carried by something. She couldn't open her eyes and then everything went dark.


	25. Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 25-**

"When is she gonna wake up dad?" A childs voice said.

"Patience young one." A deeper male voice answered.

"Why can't you be quiet for once." An rougher childs voice said in annoyance.

"Please Fefdyn, be nice to your brother." The deep voice said again.

Rose didn't know where she was or who had brought her there. The only thing she new was it was dark. She groned a little before rolling from her facedown position onto her back.

"OH YAY I think she's waking up!" The childs voice said excitedly. "Hello, my name is Tideli." Rose opened her eyes and she about fell off the boulder she had been placed on.

"What the..." She couldn't believe her eyes. The only time she had ever seen one was when it was already dead. "Ummm.." She didn't know what to say. Three unicorns stood before her. One was older, she could tell because he was the biggest of the three. The other two looked exactly the same except one had a black spot at the base of its horn.

"Hello young one." The bigger of the three unicorns greeted. "I am Syrak the leader of the unicorns, and these are my sons Tideli," the excited one pranced around in front of her happily, "and Fefdyn." The other with the black spot bowed his head a little in acknowledgment. "They are twins."

"Uh...Hi." She said unsurely. "Did you say the LEADER of the unicorns?"

"Yes young one."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, I've never actually met a unicorn. Let alone the leader of them." Rose stood from the boulder and bowed. "My name is Rose."

"Yes, your friend has told us so." Then as if one cue Sootsie flew down from a tree onto Rose's shoulder. "She is quite an intelligent young owl."

"Sootsie told you?"

"Yes, is that soo hard to believe?" He asked.

"Well I suppose not." She said. "Where am I?" She was standing in a little clearing surrounded by trees, with one ray of sunlight shining down in the middle. It was actually easy to see considering the three unicorns before her gave off their own white glow.

"This is the Forbidden Forest." Fefdyn answered.

"What!?" She looked around and even though it made sense, she had no clue how she had gotten there.

"Yes, you have been here for three days now." Rose sat back down on the boulder in a daze. "It seems that your body holds enough magic for two people, and it can only be held in for soo long."

Rose heard what he said but everything just kept getting more and more farfetched for her liking. "Wait so what happened?"

"Your body released the magic it could no longer keep in check. It was quite a large amount and could have killed anyone within a few inches. Luckily it doesn't harm us, for we are magic itself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of dung but its the only thing that makes sense right now." She through her hands over her mouth after she said it. "Oh crap....I mean sorry. That sounded really rude." To her amazement Fefdyn started laughing. "Uh..."

"Yes...you seem to have the same sense of humor as my older son." Fefdyn stopped laughing quickly.

"Sorry father."

Syrak eyed the young foal before turning back to Rose. "Hey dad, hey dad! Can me and Rose play now!?" Tideli jumped in circles waiting for an answer. Syrak looked at Rose.

"It is up to Rose." It was almost like he was pleading with her. "But if you should decide to do so, I must warn you that he has more energy then anyone I have ever met." Rose looked at Tideli warily.

"...Ok I'll...play." And before she new it Tideli let out an excited bellow and had her on his back. She held on for dear life as he swerved through the trees in excitement.

"Weehaw!!!" After a few seconds Rose decided she was safe. It was actually just like riding on her broom. Only difference was, she couldn't control which direction she was going.

"YEEEHAW!!!" Rose shouted as she threw her fist in the air, which made Tideli run even faster. A few minutes of twisting and turning and running as fast as he could they found their way back to the clearing. Rose jumped off his back and almost fell over with the loss of speed. "Wow. That was intense."

"Sooo....much....FUN!!!!" Tideli was still running in circles around the whole group.

"Takes after his mother." Syrak said. Rose giggled at the scene. For some reason, being around the unicorns made her feel happier then normal. "Now, Rose, I believe Fefdyn should bring you back to the castle." Fefdyn grunted. "I need to return to my herd."

"Ok. Goodbye then." She started turning around but stopped herself. "Will I see you again?" She wondered.

"Of course. All you need is your owl friend." He nodded towards Sootsie who was sitting on a branch. "I will protect you in your times of need." He turned from her then and headed into the forest. 'For a time.' He thought to himself sadly. Rose smiled at his retreating form, but it was as if a little bit of her happiness went with him. Tideli came up and licked her face.

"I hope to play again sometime." He said before chasing after his father. Another large chunk of happiness left her. It was then that she remembered Draco. It was a wonder that she had any happiness left. Though she was sure it was because Fefdyn was with her. She layed a hand on his back as he began walking towards the castle.

Rose couldn't stand to stay silent. "So, what is it like to be a unicorn?" She asked him.

"It's just like being a witch or wizard." He said. "Only more responsibility, more magic, more pure, more knowledgeable, more powerful, and...we have four legs." Rose looked at him with a smirk.

"In other words. Nothing like us witches and wizards." She said.

"Oh, sorry, did I say we were similar." Rose giggled.

"Wow, Syrak was right. You definitely have my disposition." Fefdyn turned his head to her and looked at her with one eye. And from that one eye Rose could have sworn she saw a smile.

"Yes, we are both marked as well." Rose knew what he meant.

"Yes, I suppose we are." She looked at the dark spot on his head and then to her finger. "How did it happen?"

They walked in silence for a few moments and Rose didn't think he was going to tell her. "About four hundred years ago, a wizard tried to curse me and my brother."

"Four hundred years!" She said in surprise. "You don't look a day over ten. Well, in human years anyways."

"Yes, a unicorn doesn't grow up until they need to." He explained. "And as long as my father is alive I and my brother will not need to."

"Wow. That is really cool, to be able to be a kid for such a long time."

"Yes. It has a few high points."

"So you were cursed?"

"No, the wizard was sadly mistaken when he tried, for we can not be cursed." Fefdyn explained. "This is only a mark of his attempt."

"Must have been a pretty powerful curse."

"Yes, for a mortal he was quite powerful."

"Do you know who he was?" She asked curiously.

"No. None of our heard knew."

It wasn't too long after that that they were outside the forest. "I leave you now, Rose."

"Thanks." She said as she waved goodbye.

"ROSE!!!!" Rose jumped in the air as Hagrid shouted and ran towards her. "Where've ya been? Ya had ev'rybody worried." He took her in his arms and squeezed.

"Hagrid. Hagrid!" She tried to say. "I need...to...breath." He let her go so she could breath.

"Sorry, Rose. We need to get you back to the castle. Ev'rybody is looking for you. Harry is hav'in a nervous breakdown." Rose looked at him in worry and ran towards the castle.

_(-B TADA I guess I have Christmas break now. ^^ My work is on shutdown til Jan. 5. So be prepared. I plan on finishing this thing over the break. Plz Review. B-)_


	26. Draco's Lesson

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 26-**

"I...uh...got lost in the Forbidden forest." Rose lied.

"For three days!" McGonagall, Harry, and Hagrid said at the same time.

"Uh...yes?" She was hoping to sound confident but it came out as a question instead of an answer.

"I don't know what you think you are up to Miss Potter, but I assure you that you are in a lot of trouble. Everyone was worried about you." She lectured. "You could have been dead for all we knew." Rose felt even more guilty with every word.

"I'm sorry, but Sootsie led me into the woods, I tried to stop her and I couldn't just leave her in there." Rose thought she had them convinced then.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes. A unicorn named Fefdyn led us out of the forest." She explained.

"A unicorn?!" They all said again. They were back to not believing her.

"Nonsense, Rose. The unicorns're a very timid creature." Hagrid explained. "They don' like people."

"I think you need to have some sort of punishment for your actions." McGonagall said. "It seems that you and Professor Snape need to sort things out, so I want you to go down to the dungeons and let him know that you are to have detention with him."

"Right now?" Rose asked.

"Yes." She answered shortly. "I can't have students wandering around the forest willy nilly and then lying to me about unbelievable things like unicorns." Rose didn't respond. She knew the story was unbelievable, even if it was partially true. Marius, Belladonna, please escort her to the dungeons, and keep a better eye on her. What good are guards if they can't do their jobs." They nodded obediently and Belladonna pushed Rose out the door and almost down the stairs.

"You damn brat." Belladonna cursed. "Where the hell were you and how did you get outside?"

"I don't think I am going to tell you." She said as she just walked down the hall.

"Now, now, ladies. Lets just calm down." Marius said as he led the way. "I don't want to get in the middle of a cat fight." Rose just ignored him as Belladonna grumbled to herself.

They were almost to the potions room when someone yelled her name from the other end of a corridor. "ROSE!" It was Draco and Rose just sped up as Draco ran down the hall. She passed Marius and quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. "Rose!" She could still here him yelling. "Let me in." He commanded.

"Sorry, but miss Potter has detention. No visitors." Marius said cooly.

"Rose! I need to talk to you!" He tried to yell through the door.

"Rose?" She looked up to see Snape coming out of his office door. "When did you get back?" He seemed tired and worried.

"A few minutes ago." She said as she walked farther into the room. "I was sent by McGonagall to have detention with you." Snape's tired expression disappeared and turned into a glare.

"ROSE!!" Draco's voice came again. Snape looked at the door and then back at Rose.

"What did he do this time?" Rose was caught off guard by the question.

"He pissed me off. What do you think?" She said. The yelling was starting to get on her nerves.

"Obviously." He said as he went to the door and opened it. Belladonna toppled over into the room. She had been leaning against the door and got up quickly in embarrassment. "Mr. Malfoy, leave now. You are disturbing my peace."

"I can't. I need to speak with Rose." He insisted. Snape looked over at Rose and then back at Malfoy.

"You will have to wait until after her detention." Snape said. "In one hour."

"Fine!" Draco said angrily. "I will wait right here. And when you get out here we WILL talk." He sat down against a wall stubbernly.

Snape shut the door. "It seems you are not the only one who is, how did you put it, pissed off." Rose tried to hold in her laughter but after a moment she just let it out.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Oh my God. I can't believe you actually said that." Rose couldn't stop laughing. Snape just stood there and waited for her to get control of herself.

"Yes, quite hilarious. But I do believe you are here for detention and not entertainment." Snape glided over to his desk and sat. "Let me see what I have for you."

"ROSE!" Lupin came bursting through the door, along with Sirius. Sirius grabbed her into a breathtaking hug.

"Uh, Sirius. I think she still needs to breath." Rose heard a familiar voice say. Sirius quickly let her go but kept his hands on her shoulders. Rose looked around her godfather and saw Zoe. Rose smiled brightly at her and then at Sirius.

"Oh my god, she's still here. You mean you didn't scare her off on the first date?"

"Hey, don't try and change the subject. I have a right to fuss over you." Sirius said. "But yes, we are still together." He whispered with a grin. But the grin faded immediately. "Where have you been!?!" He was angry. "James would have my head."

Rose frowned at him. "No..." She contradicted. "Dad would understand. Or at least let me explain myself first."

"She's probably right." Zoe said, trying to back her up. Rose smiled at her in thanks. Then she recounted her story that she had told Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Harry. "Um...well." Zoe said.

"You expect me to buy that?" Sirius said.

"Nope." She said. "Believe what you want."

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone turned to a fuming Snape. "Miss Potter is supposed to be in detention."

Sirius was about to retort but Rose stopped him. "Please don't. I deserve the detention, and I was supposed to start it half an hour ago." Sirius just glared at Snape, who glared right back.

"We should go then." Zoe said. "I'm glad you are alright Rose." Rose surprised Zoe by giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you haven't given up on him." She whispered. Zoe hugged her back. Sirius gave Rose one last hug before the group left the classroom.

"Finally." Snape said.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"I have something for you." He said as she walked to his desk. "Here." He held out a rag and some sort of cleaning spray. "These shelves are in dire need of some cleaning. I don't want any of my ingredients getting contaminated." Rose looked around the room at the many shelves and sighed. 'This is going to be a long detention.'

* * *

Draco sat and waited. He watched a group of people run into the room, paying no attention to the two guards. The only one of them that even noticed the guards was Professor Lupin, who gave Marius a dirty look. Draco knew the other man was her godfather, but he did not recognize the woman. Was she a relative? He did not know. He was just angry that they had been in there for half an hour before the group left. It was almost an hour later, so she would be walking out that door any minute now.

*Creek*

The door opened slowly and Rose popped her head out. She looked extremely exhausted but Draco really needed to talk to her. He had been replaying the scene in his head for quite some time now. He stood up as she walked past him. "Rose." He said. She stopped with her back to him.

"Hurry up Draco, I don't have all night." She was bitter and he didn't blame her.

"Ok, I really need you to know..." He was cut off when he Dimitri rammed into his shoulder as he walked by.

"Rose." He said as he walked up to her. She turned around with anger in her eyes.

"What?" She seethed.

"I heard blondey here, actually went and cheated on you." Rose's eyes teared up a little, which made Draco even more angry.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She said.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." He slipped an arm around her shoulders. Rose took his arm and pushed it off her shoulders and backed away.

"I don't need your pity, and I don't need your apology." She rounded on Draco. "I am just fine and dandy so you can all just leave me alone." Her words practically killed him.

"Come on Rose. I know you're hurting." He grabbed her by the shoulders and put his lips on hers. Rose was practically sizzling with anger. She kicked out and connected with something a male should never have kicked. He dropped to his knees and Rose was left to stare angrily at Draco who looked very surprised.

"That wasn't soo hard now was it Draco!" She dug in deep. "Maybe if Millicent can make you feel good with just a kiss you should just stick with her!" She dug deeper. "Besides, she seems like more your type." She finished coldly. And before Draco could respond, if he could find a way to respond, Rose was already heading down the hall in a steaming huff. He didn't even notice the tears of anger and regret flowing down her red cheeks.

"Well, that was entertaining." Belladonna said in amusement.

_(-B I dedicate Dimitri's pain to Maddy, for it is definitely her pleasure. ^^ He finally got what was coming to him. And I do believe Draco learned a valuable lesson. Plz Review. B-)_


	27. The Red Moon

Discliamer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 27-  
**

Harry wandered around the dungeons in search for Draco. He didn't know what happened between him and Rose, but he was going to find out. He had already had the displeasure of seeing Dimitri and Millicent Making out down one of the corridors and was about to give up. It was then that he saw Draco just a split second before he disappeared around a corner. "Draco!" He yelled in hopes of catching him.

Draco peaked around the corner with a confused look. Then he looked a little relieved. "Harry."

"Ok, I want to know what the heck is going on and I want to know now." Draco could have sworn that he heard a little bit of Rose's influence in Harry's voice. "Why does Rose look like she just lost her best friend in a terrible accident? And why haven't I seen you in like a week?"

"Well, lets just say, nobody has died...yet."

"Ok, lets just say that I don't like your answer and you try again." Harry wasn't gonna let him off the hook.

Draco was surprised at Harry's assurtiveness. "Ok, but you are not going to like this."

"I figured as much."

"Alright, um...Millicent Bulstrode kinda...kissed me, at the basketball tournament." Harry looked at him in confusion. "And I sorta kissed her back." The confusion went away and Harry now showed signs of wanting to punch Draco in the face. HARD.

"Why would you do that!?" Harry shouted.

"I know, I'm really sorry." Draco couldn't explain his actions without sounding like a helpless little kid. "But, I need you to help me get her back."

"I can't believe you, Draco." Harry couldn't make sense of it. "Have you even tried to apologize to her."

"Of course I have." He said defensively. "The only thing that I learned from that is that Rose has more will power then me." Harry smirked a little.

"That doesn't take too much." Harry teased, but become serious again. "Ok, Draco, I will help you with Rose on one condition."

"Anything."

"If you hurt her again I don't ever want to see you near her again." Harry was dead serious.

Draco felt fear well up inside of him. "Fine." He said, he just wouldn't let anything come between them again. That's if he can get her back. Harry and Draco shook on it before Harry led him to Griffindor tower.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Harry couldn't believe what Ginny was telling him. "She did it again?"

"Yep, she jumped right out the window." She explained. "With her broom of course. She said she needed to talk to Hagrid about something."

"Great. Now what?" Draco asked. "We can't leave the castle now, it's after hours."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Shows what you know." After he said that he ran up to the boys dormitory and in only a few seconds he was running back down again. Harry stood in front of Draco and threw a cloak around himself.

"What the heck?" Harry was standing there invisible from the neck down. "An invisiblitily cloak?"

"Yeah, pretty wicked, huh?" Harry grinned. "Come on, lets go." He threw the cloak over the two of them and walked towards the exit.

"Wait." Draco went back into the common room. "Hey, Ginny." She looked at him in confusion. "Could you help us a bit. It would look kind of odd if the door to the common room opened and nobody walked out. Especially since Harry's guards are right outside the door."

"Gotcha, I'll help ya out." She went to the exit and walked out, leaving enough room for the two boys to slip by without being noticed. They almost ran smack into Lillith who was standing right next to the door. They sidestepped past her and around. They noticed that only three of the guards were there and wondered where the fourth was. But only for a moment.

They stumbled their way through the castle, finding their way to the front door. It only took them a few minutes. When they were finally outside they headed straight for Hagrids Hut. They only got a few feet before the door to the castle opened again. They turned around and found Professor Mordachai heading straight for them. They shimmied to the side to avoid the collision.

"What is he doing out here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, lets go." They followed him to Hagrids Hut, but before he got there he turned off in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Where is he going now?" Draco gulped. "Why would anyone go in there, at night?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "Want to follow him?"

Draco looked over at Hagrids Hut and found that there was no light coming from any of the windows. "Yeah, it doesn't look like Rose is there anymore anyways." Harry nodded and they followed Mordachai into the forest. They tiptoed, trying to avoid the leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor so as not to alert anyone or anything to there position. They walked for ten minutes before Mordachai stopped in a clearing. He waited there for another ten minutes for unknown reasons.

"What do you suppose he is waiting for?" Harry asked, and as if on cue Mordachai turned as if he noticed somebody in the forest.

"Took ya long enough to get here you conniving bastard," said Mordachai in an angered tone.

"Now, now watch that temper," said the dark form that seemed to materialize from the darkness of the forest itself. "What happened to that wonderfully calm attitude of yours," said Malachai stroking a cat, that had cold and menacing eyes, sitting on his shoulder.

"You know what, why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Lets see you do this damn job" growled Mordachai. "For how many months now I've had to use every damn inch of my will power NOT to kill these damn brats. Why the hell did I even get this assignment it goes completely against my attitude"

"Have you finished venting now," Malachai said in a bored voice "After all I did come here for a reason other than hearing your useless prattle. And you were chosen for this job because we just didn't want you around because of all your constant swearing. It really does get annoying after a while." The sleek cat on his shoulders began purring in his ears and he let out an amused laugh that would send shivers down the spine. "Yes my darling Felain you are indeed right I enjoyed that as well"

Mordachai smacked an open palm to his forehead "OH COME ON!!! Are you honestly doing that "mind talky thing" with your stupid bitch of a cat AGAIN!!?!?!?" he said in an exasperated voice. "HEY what'd she say anyway?"

"Oh she merely said that it was very entertaining to see you squirm when you had to act as a calm and timid Muggle Studies Teacher. And I must say I agree with her fully." Malachai said with an evil grin. "But if it means I can finally get you to make your report I will have her search the area for any intruders." He turned to his loyal cat and gave a distinct purring noise and she jumped off and ran into the forest.

Harry eyed the cat that disappeared into the opposite end of the forest clearing.

"Now will you finally tell me what has happened so far," said Malachai in a cold tone.

"Alright, alright jeez ya damn retard. You need to learn how to let off some steam once in a while," Mordachai said defensively "Its not healthy to keep that shit bottled up."

"Get on with it!" said Malachai glaring at Mordachai with menacing eyes.

"FINE YA CRABASS" yelled Mordachai. "Ok that Rose girl is to put it simple a royal pain in the ass. She's a mouthy smartass who doesn't keep her damn opinions to herself."

"So basically she is a female version of you minus the swearing and overbearing ugliness you have," replied Malachai.

"Shut it ya prick. Im giving you my damn report like you wanted ya jackass," said Mordachai.

"Well give me something relevant already," Malachai said calmly.

"She occasionally does this freaky glowing thing and whenever that happens a huge explosion usually follows or at least that's what my bat Bain has noticed. Oh and she seems to have some nightmares or some crazy ass daydreams that she wakes up from screaming her damned head off."

"Hmmm do you know what triggers either of these problems" asked Malachai.

"No I haven't figured that out yet. Oh yeah that worthless werewolf is suspicious of those four you got trailing the Potter brats. Every time that mutt sees them he gets this look in his eyes."

"Yes that may be a problem. We may have to…" started Malachai until he was cut off from a rustling noise in the forest.

Harry and Draco were forced to shuffled backwards. It looked like the damned cat knew they were there and now they were being chased, but only a second later a bat flew down at the cat.

Two small figures zoomed into the clearing where Malachai and Mordachai were talking. They were fighting ferociously. Biting, scratching, hissing, growling. Until one finally stood victoriously over the other figure.

"AHHHHHH You're damn furball attacked my Bain," screamed Mordachai while pointing at the two creatures. "Look at her shes got a damn smug look on her bitchy face."

Felain was now inching closer and closer to Bain readying herself to make the killing bite. There was obvious fear in Bain's eyes and sheer malice and enjoyment in Felain's eyes.

"You damn bitch get away from Bain. I'm gonna make you wish you were never born you stupid cat," yelled Mordachai as he was running towards the two animals preparing to harm Felain.

"Don't you DARE harm my darling Felain," said Malachai coldly as he mysteriously seemed to appear right before Mordachai who had stopped dead in his tracks with obvious fear across his face. "Don't even believe for one second that you are more important than Felain. Your life is expendable and can be easily replaced," he said threateningly. "Oh and Felain would you please spit out that disgusting creature. You have no idea where it has been and it could be crawling with disease," he said regaining his usual attitude.

Felain released the bat leaving bite marks deep enough to draw blood and then she returned to her spot on her master's shoulder with her cold and menacing eyes never once looking away from Bain.

"Now then, Felain and I shall take our leave. Be sure to get more information and report in as soon as you learn anything new," said Malachai.

Just as eerily as he materialized from the darkness he disappeared leaving Mordachai and an injured Bain.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell is up with that asshole. I do the damn job and how do I get repaid. A bitchy cat beats the shit outta my bat. This job really sucks ass," complained Mordachai as he picked up Bain and turned to leave the forest. He looked into the air and noticed something that made him just a little less annoyed.

The moon was red.

_(-B OMG, my computer is sooo stupid. I lost half of my chapter and had to retype the damn thing. UGH, Anyways Mordachai and Malachai's dialogue was written by my cowriter Vogz. I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I know I did. MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!! ^_^ B-)_


	28. Fefdyn's Company

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 28-**

She stared out the window. She was in soo much pain, none of which was physical. She wondered if she were to go talk to Syrak and his sons, would her pain diminish like it had before in the presence of the unicorns. She also wondered why Draco hadn't made any sort of attempt to apologize since the incident with Dimitri. The thought made her feel even more hurt. She couldn't just sit there anymore. A minute with the unicorns would be worth getting in trouble for. She looked around the room for anyone who might be awake. Ginny was sitting in her bed, studying.

"Um, Ginny?" She asked and Ginny looked up at her. Rose had her broom in hand and stood by her window. "I need to talk with Hagrid. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Oookay.." She said slowly. "I suppose anything is better then staring out the window for hours on end."

"Thanks, Gin." Rose turned to the window and jumped out. Rose landed just outside the forest. She had to find Sootsie. "Sootsie!" She shouted.

*Hoo* *Hoo*

Rose turned and saw Sootsie sitting on a branch. "Wow, just sneak up on me." Just above the treeline Rose noticed a red glow. "Oh wow, that is really creepy." The moon was glowing red. A shiver ran down her spine. "Sootsie, can you take me to Syrak?"

She hooted happily and began flying into the forest. Rose smiled at her companion and followed closely. It was almost impossible to see the black owl in the midst of the dark forest, but she managed to stay with her. Sootsie brought her to the same clearing that she had met the unicorns in. She sat down on the boulder as Sootsie flew away. The only explanation for Rose could come up with was that she was going to find Syrak. She hoped that was the case.

She found herself becoming tired. It was getting pretty late. It wasn't too long after she started counting how many creepy noises off in the distance she could hear that Sootsie landed on her shoulder. "Hey girl." She ran her fingers over her feathers.

"Rose?" She jumped a little at the voice. She looked over and saw Fefdyn standing there. His presence made her feel ten times better then she had been.

"Hey Fefdyn." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Well, nothing too bad. I just had to come here." She looked into his eyes sadly. "It makes the emotional stress disappear."

"I see." Fefdyn layed down on the ground. "Then I will keep you company for a time."

"Thank you." She went and sat next to him. It made him very uncomfortable, but Rose didn't really realize it. "So, where are Tideli and Syrak?" She asked.

"My father is meeting with the centaurs. As for Tideli, he is with my mother."

"I see. It must be quite peaceful without all his energy around."

"Yes, he does tend to annoy, more often then not." He explained. "But I don't really mind him too much. He is, afterall, my brother."

"Yes, I have a twin brother also." She said. "He is a good person. I used to be able to tell him everything. We used to be inseparable."

"And now?" He asked.

"Now?" She thought for a moment. "Now, I think, the more I tell him the more I'm putting him in danger. Even though he is probably in just as much danger as I am."

"Your brother will meet me soon." Fefdyn said. "But I can not tell you when or how. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that much."

"Really?" Rose said. "That is..." She was cut off when Fefdyn pushed up to a standing position. He seemed to have heard something.

"Rose. Get on my back." Rose did as she was told. He ran forwards, deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"I feel a dark presence." He explained. "Actually, there are two of them." Rose gulped down a lump in her throat. "One of them has been here for quite a while, though he rarely enters the forest." Fefdyn stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in a clearing in front of them were two people.

"Oh my god, that's Professor Mordachai." She looked at the other person and gasped. "I've seen him." She couldn't believe it. "He...he was in a dream that I had."

"What kind of dream?" Fefdyn asked quietly.

"He was dueling with my godfather, Sirius." She knew he must be working with Voldemort, which also mean that Mordachai was too.

"By the way they are talking, it seems that they have been sent to spy on you. Along with four others." The unknown person had disappeared back into the forest and Mordachai had began walking away, complaining all the while.

"I need to get back to the castle." She whispered urgently. "I need to warn McGonagall."

"Alright, hold on." Rose gripped his mane tightly as Fefdyn took off as fast as he could to the edge of the forest. When they got there Rose jumped off. "I will see you in three days time, Rose."

She didn't know how he knew that, but didn't have time to ask. "See you then." She waved as she ran back to the castle with her broom in hand. She couldn't fly back to the tower because her guards were waiting for her outside the door. She ran as fast as she could and as quietly.

"Miss Potter." Rose looked up to see Mordachai standing in front of her on the castle steps. "Students are not allowed to be wandering the grounds at this time of night. I am sorry, but I have to give you detention."

Rose wondered if he had seen her in the forest. "But..." She couldn't say anything. She had no clue what he was thinking or what he knew. She just had to go along with it for now. Rose held tight to her wand in case she needed emergency access. "I need to speak with the Headmistress."

"Of course. I will take you to her office."

"I will accompany you." Marius was standing next to her and Rose jumped in surprise. Where in the world had he come from?

* * *

"She knows." Voldemort said to himself. "She knows and now that old hag will know."

"My Lord. I have news." He looked up to see Malachai kneeling before him.

"Save your breath. Marius was there." Malachai looked up at the dark lord with just a hint of surprise. "He was there following Rose."

"She heard?"

"Yes." Voldemort spoke into the mirror he was now holding. "I want you to kill him." And as if Marius had heard him he nodded. "And tell the others to return to base. The whole castle will know of the meeting by morning."

* * *

Rose walked quietly behind Mordachai as they headed for the gargoyle statue. 'This is gonna be risky.' She thought to herself as she grasped her wand even tighter. She was going to try and stun both of them before they could do anything. She thought the best way would be to get Marius first since he was behind her. She turned around and walked backwards. Marius looked at her in confusion.

"Stupefy!" She shot him and he fell to the floor, but before she could turn around and get Mordachai she was pinned up against the wall by her neck.

"You filthy little brat." He was no longer the calm and collected teacher she knew. "You actually thought you would be able to stun the both of us." Rose choked on her words as he closed his hand tighter around her throat. "No, no, no. I don't want any smart assed comments from your bitchy little mouth."

"Stop, Mordachai." Belladonna was there with a wand pointed at him. "He doesn't want her harmed." Mordachai just glared at her and lifted Rose off her feet so that she was dangling by her throat. She made pained choking noises. "If you shoot me I will put her in the line of fire."

"STUPEFY!!!" The spell came out of nowhere, but Mordachai still managed to position Rose in front of the blow. They both went flying as Rose was stunned. They hit the ground and Rose rolled off of him unconscious.

"AVADA KADAVRA!!!" Marius shot Mordachai and he fell limp.

"I don't know who tried to stun him, but thanks." Marius said.

Draco and Harry stood next to Rose in silence. They knew that the two were bad guys.

"Alright, we should take our leave then." Marius and Belladonna ran back down the corridor and disappeared.

"Come on Draco." Harry knelt down to pick Rose up. "We need to warn McGonagall." Draco bent down and helped him lift her. Her hair swept over his face and a tear ran down his face. She felt so fragile, he didn't like it.

"Lets hurry." They went as fast as they could to McGonagalls office. Harry went up to get McGonagall as Draco was left with Rose. Draco sat down with her in his lap and he inspected the bruises that were forming on her neck.

"I'm sorry Rose." He hugged her to him. "I truely am."

_(-B Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plz Review. B-)_


	29. Hooch's Detention

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 29-**

Rose layed in the hospital wing bed wondering if she should move. 'I practiacally live hear.' She thought. She had opened her eyes once to find herself there and hadn't opened them since. She knew someone was there because she had heard them come it. 'Probably waiting to question me.' She thought of the night before and frowned. That was her first mistake.

"Rose?" It was McGonagall's voice.

"Yes."

"How long have you been awake?" She asked realizing that Rose didn't sound like someone that had just woken up.

"Oh, I'd say...about an hour." Rose finally opened her eyes to see her former head of house looking at her with a serious look. "What?"

"You made me sit here for five minutes wondering if I should come back later."

"I would have said yes." Rose grinned.

McGonagall gave her a disapproving look. "Of course you would of. But I have a few questions for you, like how you managed to end up back in the hospital wing."

"Well, its a long story you see..." She hoped McGonagall wouldn't want to hear the story.

"Yes, they always are." She eyed her suspiciously. "Yet, they always seem to be shorten then they made out to be." Rose sqirmed in her spot on the bed hoping to find a good lie. "Why don't you start with the part you will be serving detention for. Outside past hours."

"How did you figure that out?" Rose asked surprised.

McGonagall smiled. "Well, lets just say two other people will be serving detention with you."

Someone saw her outside? Who would have been out past hours besides her? Could it have been Harry and Ron? It had to be.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. I was on my way to see Hagrid, but I got sidetracked by Professor Mordachai. He was outside and he went into the Forbidden forest. I followed him in and I saw him speaking with another guy. It seemed that he was reporting to this other person what was going on at Hogwarts so I ran out of the forest and to the castle to tell you, but somehow Mordachai had passed me up and ended up at the castle before me. He walked me inside along with Marius, who also appeared out of nowhere. I told him that I needed to talk to you, but I didn't want to put you in danger so I stunned Marius, and was going to do the same to Mordachai, but he was too fast for me. He ended up choking me, and someone tried to stun him but ended up hitting me instead. That is all I was conscious for." Rose couldn't tell McGonagall about the unicorns.

"Well, that is quite the story, but considering the recent events I can only believe you." McGonagall wiped her forehead with the sleave of her robe. "I was hoping the three of you would have different stories, but they all match up. Which means Mordachai, Marius, Belladonna, Lillith, and Barnabas were all spys. And for some reason Marius killed Mordachai."

"Okay, that is wierd."

"Wierd is one way to put it."

"Well anyways, it kinda made sense that our guards were spies. Look who sent them." Rose pointed out and McGonagall nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, I will have to decline any more meetings with our good minister." She stood up to take her leave. "I must go. As soon as you are up to it, you need to head down to Madam Pomphreys for detention."

"Madam Pomphrey?" Rose was completely surprised.

"Yes, she insisted. She said she has over two hundred trophies that need dusting and polishing." Rose gawked at her unbelievingly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Just before McGonagall left the wing she turned around to look at Rose. "Oh, and the reason Mordachai was faster then you is because they were all vampires."

Rose watched her leave. She wasn't really surprised though, it kinda made sense in a way. The way it was always dark in his classroom, the way Lupin always looked at them suspiciously. 'He is a werewolf afterall.' And also the speed couldn't have been human. She sat and thought about it for a while. Then she saw a black bat above her bed. "Hey, your master is dead, so quit stalking me you freak." The thing didn't budge, and Rose shrugged.

Rose decided that she had better get up and get the detention over with. Plus she was curious to see who the other two were that had gotten detention.

* * *

Rose worked quickly. She hadn't expected Draco to be there. Harry was another story, she had wholey expected him to be there. They were warned not to speak with one another and Hooch stood behind them inspecting their work as they went. "You missed a spot Mr. Malfoy." She said and Rose smirked. At least she could make fun of the poor jerk in her mind.

Harry tried to get Rose's attention throughout the detention. She needed to talk to Draco, he was a complete mess. Not to mention she wasn't taking it well either. He could tell by the way she scooted closer to the glass cases every time Draco walked by. She was determined to stay as far away from him as possible. He could almost feel the pain in his chest from when he was mad at him.

Rose couldn't hold her question in anymore. "So which one of you stunned me last night?" Madam Hooch was going to silence the group but the conversation Rose had started sounded very interesting.

"Uh, Draco did." Harry said and Draco shot him a death-promising glare. "But to be honest I didn't think he would hit you, we thought he would catch him off guard."

"Yes, of course. The tone he took when he said he would use me as a human shield was total sarcasm." She said calmly as she kept dusting.

"Well I don't expect you to understand." Draco spat. "Girls." He mummbled.

"Yes, the ultimate comeback." Rose said. "Girls can't understand boy's motives so they don't even try to explain themselves." Madam Hooch was thoroughly entertained by the dispute and wholeheartedly agreed with Rose.

"If you must know. I just did it because it got you out of harms way." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand." Rose said just to annoy him. "I'm a girl remember."

"Oh come off it Rose." Rose was completely surprised at the serious tone Harry took with her. "He loves you, can't you see it."

"Don't even pretend to know what he feels." She growled. Harry looked at her with an awed look. She was right but he figured the serious tone he took with her might make her feel bad. "If he truely loved me, do you think he would have kissed Millicent?" Harry looked at Draco for some support.

"You are right." That was all Draco said.

"Damn right I am." Rose said.

Harry just sighed deeply and shrugged. "I can't believe you two."

"What?" They both said.

"Oh nothing."

Draco and Rose both rounded on Harry. He tried to ignore the two that were breathing down his neck. 'At least they are doing something together.' Harry stepped backwards quickly, which put Rose and Draco face to face. Rose pulled back quickly, and Draco just stared at her. He wished he could just reach out and feel her hair. Just like last night. He found his hand moving without any thought. Rose didn't move. He took her hair between his fingers and felt silk.

"Does it feel like hers?" Rose asked coldly. Draco pulled his hand away like he had been burned by her words.

"I don't know, I've never wanted to run my fingers through anyone else's hair."

Madam Hooch was sitting there like she was watching a very intense soap opera. A tear was threatening to fall down her face.

Rose looked in his eyes. There was regret there, she could tell he was trying to hide it.

_"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know."  
"Draco, I would love to go out with you."  
"It was pretty amazing, just like I expected." Draco said. "Really? Cause that really was my first kiss."  
"The ferret was really cute though." She teased. "Yeah well, I dont want my Patronus to be outdoing me." He said cockily.  
"See, thats what makes you soo attractive. Your bad boy attitude."  
"But enough about me. I couldnt help but notice that you have the most bare lips I have ever seen."  
She smiled to herself. "I'm remembering those good things you mentioned a few seconds ago." He looked at her with his trademark smirk._

They sure had been through a lot together. It was really hard to believe that they had practically been enemies at the beginning of the school year.

Draco just kept staring. He wondered what she was thinking about.

_"Rose?" Draco said in concern. He patted her back, but she was still choking. "Rose!" He got up and began performing the Heimlich Manuver_

Too many good and strange memories. Rose just couldn't believe he would kiss another girl.

_"Your boyfriend?" Dimitri said appalled. "Yes, my boyfriend." She repeated.  
"We should do it slowly and painfully." Draco said evilly. "Torturously slow." "No I vote fast, quick and in a hurry."  
"Well good looking or not," She teased. "Your father just whooped your butt."_

Rose burst out laughing at the last memory. Draco was surprised to say the least.

"Uh, what is soo funny?" He asked.

"Uh....wait." Rose was trying to be serious again but failed at it horribly. "Oh, for crying out loud." She kept laughing and laughing.

"Okay, I have a feeling I am at the expense of this inside joke."

"Good guess." Rose said, finally calming. "I'm sorry Draco." She finally said." Draco just looked at her like she was losing it.

"Why did you forgive me? I didn't even say anything that could even convince you that I am truely sorry."

"Draco, I don't really give a rats ass." She was angry again. "Do you like me Draco?"

"Yes...wait no." She looked hurt again and he quickly went on. "I don't like you Rose, I love you." Her face took on a bright smile.

"Then that's all the proof I want. I'm tired of being depressed and moody." She said. "No pun intended."

Harry, Draco and Madam Hooch laughed. "Ok ok I've seen enough, time to get these trophies cleaned." Madam Hooch said, but before they went back to work Rose and Draco kissed for the first time in two weeks.

_(-B Well Draco and Rose are done brooding, time to get serious again. :) Enjoy and review. B-)_


	30. Sootsie, the White Owl

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 30-**

"Ha, that proves it." Rose pointed at the black owl that just flew through a window.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolled his eyes as Headwig came flying through the window a second later. "So Sootsie is faster, big deal."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser Harry. Headwig is being a good sport." Harry looked over at the two as Headwig cleaned Sootsie's feathers.

"That was probably some sort of bet they made. If I beat you, you clean my feathers thing." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, I bet Headwig could beat Errol no problem." Ron said.

"Yes, but only because that owl wouldn't make it through the window." Hermione pointed out. Rose was feeling terribly tired again today so she went and flopped down on the couch where Draco just so happened to be sitting.

"OOMPH."

Rose turned to him lazily and smirked. "Oh,did I hurt you?"

"Yes." Draco said in a pained voice.

"Ok. I was just wonderin." She leaned back on him without another word.

"I feel the love." He said to himself, but wrapped his arms around her anyways. "You feelin alright?"

"Just tired." She said with her eyes closed.

"I don't think you should go to class today." Hermione said. "You look deathly pale."

"I'm fine Hermione. I just need to rest up some before I go."

"Ok but class starts in an hour."

"Mmmk." She drifted off to sleep only a few seconds later, snuggling into Draco's warmth.

* * *

"This has to mean something." She said. If she was having the same dream again, it just had to mean something. The grassy hill was starting to grate on her nerves. She walked down the hill trying to take everything in as she went. Then the scenery changed again. The blue sky turned gloomy, the green grass shriveled up and left nothing but hard cold ground. There were trees bordering one side and the other was just a big blur. She kept walking and almost tripped over headstone.

"A graveyard?"

Draco and Lucius appeared where they always did, along with Hermione and Fenrir. She also noticed that Moody was there facing off against the werewolf.

"Well, that's new."

She saw her group of friends and the death eaters that surrounded them. She could finally tell who they were. Barnabas, Belladonna, Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr.

"That could have been helpful a little sooner." She would have been more suspicious of her so called guards.

She turned to see Sirius, Lupin, Yaxley and the mysterious guy from the forest dueling again. She remembered Harry telling her about his dream and looked in the distance all around her, but it was no use. The only thing she could see were the trees, everything else was blurred out for some reason.

"It only takes one word..." There was his voice again. She turned and there she was. Marius and Lillith were standing next to her. And she also noticed to figures laying on the ground at her feet. She couldn't tell who they were, but she didn't like the looks of it. She also noticed that Voldemort's face was blurred out. Then the pain hit her and she fell to her knees. "Shut up!!!"

She woke up in a cold sweat and realised that the pain hadn't gone away.

_"I'll see you in three days."_

That is what Fefdyn had told her and she counted off the days on her fingers. "Great." She said as she got up from the couch. "Those jerks didn't wake me up." She noticed that it was getting dark outside and wondered how long she had slept. Nobody was in the common room and she decided to make her quick escape. She headed outside to the Forbidden forest where Sootsie was waiting for her. The owl already seemed to know that they would be going. They made there way to the clearing without too much trouble. Rose was only in a slight amount of pain. They both sat there as it got even darker out.

"Wonder what's taking him soo long?" Rose said out loud as she petted Sootsie. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

*Hoo*

"Ok, I'm gonna throw this stick and you bring me a completely different one." She tried to keep her face as serious as possible as Sootsie gave her a blank look. She couldn't hold in the giggle for too long. "I'm only kiddin." She laughed. The black owl seemed to be laughing along with her. Rose could see it in her eyes. They waited another half an hour. Rose was really beginning to hurt and was really worried at the same time. She began pacing with Sootsie perched on her shoulder. Rose absently raised her hand up to stroke Sootsie's feathers and found that they were all ruffled.

"Sootsie?" She looked up at her and saw the fear. "What's wrong." Then she heard a twig crack. "Fefdyn?" She asked, but nobody answered. "Tideli?" Nobody again. "Syrak?"

"Try again." Any color that was left had drained from her face. Voldemort was standing in the forest just out of eyesight. She began to get paranoid as she started hearing noises all around her. She tried to gather up some of her Griffindor courage.

"Where is Syrak?"

"Now, now. No need to draw conclusions." She spun around and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Voldemort's voice, but Fred's body. "Do you like the new look?" He spun around, showing off his body. Rose wanted to cry and kill him at the same time. She felt Sootsie shift on her shoulder, drawing his attention to the owl for a second.

"How did you find me?"

It almost killed her to see Fred's smirk. "Marius was good for something while he was here. You do remember him being outside with you that night." She new what he was talking about.

"He saw the whole thing?"

"More importantly, he heard the whole thing."

_"I'll see you in three days."_

She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. She wanted to draw her wand but found that she couldn't do that either. She breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. She began to tremble and new that he could tell. He smirked at her fear.

Then Sootsie flew from her shoulder and Rose's eyes went wide. Voldemort wasn't going to let her leave and he drew his wand.

The whole of what happened next seemed to go in slow motion. "NOOO!!!!!" She raced forward to try and stop him but it was too late. The red light burst from his wand and Rose turned to watch as it struck Sootsie in the head. Rose teared up. "No..." She said brokenly. The pain in her chest was getting a lot worse. Everything sped back up and Rose glared at the fake Fred.

"I couldn't let her go warning the whole castle now could I?" He said it with a hint of evil happiness in his voice. Rose finally found the courage she was looking for and drew her wand and before he could say anything more she shot several stunning spells at him. Unfortunately he blocked every one of them with a smirk plastered on his face. He may have looked like Fred, but everytime Rose looked at him she saw Voldemort. She new that she couldn't beat him in a duel so she did the only thing she could think of. She turned around and ran. As she went she scooped up Sootsie's dead body,and fled into the forest in a random direction. She had no idea which way she was going or which way the castle was. The tears ran down her face and the pain was becoming unbearable. The blue aura was beginning to surround her.

"You can't hide Rose." She heard his voice behind her, but she just kept running. The aura was beginning to surround Sootsie's body as well.

Rose stopped. The pain was too much. She dropped to her knees while hugging Sootsie to her chest. "Oh, Sootsie..." She was full out crying now. Then the black owl began to turn completely white. Rose didn't notice and the overload of magic burst from her body and she was left unconscious and at the mercy of Voldemort.

*Hoo* Sootsie was flying above Rose's unconscious form, only animated by the magic let off by Rose. Voldemort walked out of the shadows toward her with a frown.

"What the heck is going on?" He knew about the explosions, but witnessing it left him puzzled. He tried to get closer to her but a white orbish barrier blocked him. The now white Sootsie stood next to Rose, running her black hair through her beak. She was protecting the person she loved.

Voldemort didn't know what to do and figured somebody was bound to come looking for her and it didn't look like the owl was going anywhere soon. "Don't worry you feather ball. You're dead, and I will have her." He left with a frown.

_(-B Very sad chapter, but hey, I'd say more then half the chapters are that way. ^^. I hope you enjoy. Plz Review. B-)_


	31. Holding On

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 31-**

She heard her name being called faintly in the distance. She couldn't remember how she got there, but she new she was laying face first on the ground. It was cold out, but there was a warmth on her left side. She opened her eyes and saw something big and white laying next to her. She went pushed herself up with her hands and saw Fefdyn laying there, but he was different. He was older. She had a questioning look on her face that turned straight to worry when she caught sight of the dried blood that stained his fur. Fefdyn saw her worry and began to explain.

"Voldemort came to take you, but before you came to the forest we tried to stop him." His voice seemed deeper too. Rose looked at him in shock, but the images swirled back into her mind and she remembered. "He killed my father and brother." Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him, now understanding his transformation. He didn't need to grow up until his father was gone and now he was.

"Rose!!" The shouting was still far in the distance.

"They have been searching since you disappeared three days ago." Fefdyn explained. Rose wanted to hug him. Not only was she sure he needed it, but she did too. Then she looked to her side and found the black owl laying motionless on the ground. The tears flowed freely now. She could not hold them back.

"Sootsie..." She picked the owl up and hugged her cold body to hers. "I can't believe...." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her long time friend was dead. The one who kept her company at her muggle home. The only one she could really tell anything to.

"She died trying to save you, and she protected you when you fell unconscious." Fefdyn said. "I found her here with you. Sitting next to you with a protective barrier around you that nobody could penetrate, not even myself."

Although Fefdyn was trying to make her feel better, everything he had said hadn't even registered and she stood from her spot and began walking. Fefdyn got up and accompanied her. He couldn't let her come into harms way again.

"I'm soo sorry." She still bawled, but she didn't care. She tried to hold in all of the pain for far too long and Sootsie's death had pushed her over the edge. So she cried and cried and...cried. She walked aimlessly and wobbily. Fefdyn did all he could to direct her movements toward the castle. The worried voices in the distance were becoming closer and it seemed more frantic. She could here Harry and Hagrid and even Snape, but she didn't really care.

Fefdyn looked at the girl and knew that she was feeling the same pain that he was. He was trying to be strong though. Somehow he knew this day was coming and his dad had hinted toward it often. But even so he would miss them. Tideli, the free spirit and Syrak, the elder.

*Hooo

Fefdyn looked up to see a white owl circling overhead. "Guys, it looks like Headwig has found something." It was Lupins voice and a few seconds later a black dog was running towards them as fast as he could. Right before he got to them he transformed back into his human form. He grabbed her in his arms ferociously as if he would never let go. "Rose." He was crying to. She didn't say anything, her tears had become dry and she stared blankly at nothing. He didn't notice she had gone into shock and kept hugging her. Before long a whole group of people had surrounded her all in relief.

"She was attacked by the dark wizard. I leave her with you. Keep her safe." Fefdyn had said and everyone looked at him in shock as he walked away and then they looked at Rose in worry.

"Let her breath Sirius." Harry said and reluctantly he let her go and Harry looked at her in worry. "Rose?" She didn't react at all.

"What is wrong with her?" Sirius asked as he took her by the shoulders. He then noticed the small pile of black feathers held against her chest. "Oh no."

"Sootsie." Harry said sadly. Tears ran down Ginny's and Hermione's faces at the sight.

"Oh sweetie." Sirius knelt down and tried to take Sootsie from her.

Rose backed away from him quickly as if she was burnt by fire. "NO!! You can't have her!" A few tears fell down her cheek and Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"I believe she is in shock." Snape explained as he inched closer to her. "Rose, you need to let her go."

Rose closed her eyes and held Sootsie closer. "Never.." She whispered.

*Hoooo

Headwig landed on Roses shoulder and nuzzled into her hair. Snape got closer and pried her arms away from the dead owl. As soon as Rose's hands were free they shot up to her face and she sunk to her knees.

Draco stood a few feet away watching the scene helplessly. He couldn't bare the sight of Rose in pain. He finally got up enough courage to walk over and kneel in front of her. "Rose?" He said. She heard his voice and her arms shot out to hug him. She buried her face in his chest and he could feel the dampness immediately. He stroked her hair to soothe her and a few minutes later she had cried herself to sleep. He sat there helplessly hoping that someone would assist him. It was Sirius who walked towards them when he heard her cries die down. He lifted her into his arms and saw her tear streaked face and it practically killed him.

"They are no longer safe at Hogwarts." He said. "I'm taking them home with me."

McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I don't want to leave." Harry protested.

"Sorry Harry, but I am not giving you a choice." Sirius said a little angrily. "I will not have you two in harms way."

Harry understood his concern, but just couldn't understand his reasoning. "I hate to break this to you, but as long as Voldemort is alive, we are always going to be in harms way." Sirius looked at him a little angrily.

"I don't want to argue about this, it is not up for discussion."

"I think you should listen to him, Harry." McGonagall suggested. "You are safer at Grimmald Place then you are at Hogwarts if Voldemort can come and go as he pleases here."

Harry looked at his friends as they all nooded sadly in agreement. Harry looked at Rose's sleeping form and decided it was probably for the better. He didn't ever want to see Rose like that again. He noticed the dry blood on her robe and a sadness struck him. He couldn't possibly imagine losing Headwig.

* * *

Rose woke up in a familiar bed. She knew she was at Grimmald Place but she didn't really care. She sat on her bed and stared out a window as her heart ached for her dead friend.

'Don't worry Sootsie. I'll always keep a part of you with me.' She held a hand to her heart.

_(-B Well I hope this story isn't getting too pathetic. The last line was curtesy of a song 'There You'll Be by: Faith Hill'. For some reason I've always wanted to make a music video with that song for Harry and Headwig for my youtube account. But I have no clue how to get that song and the movie clips. Cuz lets face it, motionless pictures just aren't as awesome as movie clips. Oh and speaking of youtube I had one of my reviewers suggest that I should make sort of a movie trailer for my first story so I might do that also. ^^ Well anyways plz review. B-)_


	32. Good Grief

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 32-**

Rose stared out the window the whole day looking at nothing imparticular. She just couldn't find the strength to leave her room. She held her hand to her heart once more just to make sure it was still there. It seemed since the day she had arrived at Grimmald Place that her chest just seemed like a hollow cavity. She was empty and the emptiness made her hurt. She didn't like being weak like this, but she just couldn't find the strength to care. Every hour or so Sirius would come to her room to check up on her and give her food that she didn't eat. He couldn't bear to see her like this for much longer. She had been that way for three days now and he wanted it to stop.

"Rose?" He asked trying to get her attention. She didn't turn from the window or make any movement that would have let him know she was listening, but he went on anyways. "Rose, you are scaring us." She still didn't move. "Honey, you need to eat." Nothing. Sirius was at a loss for what to do so he left her there. He walked down the stairs with a pained expression. The Order was going to be meeting in an hour and they were expecting to hear from Rose.

"Is she okay?" He looked up to see Zoe. He hadn't realized that he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs just zoning out. "She isn't still looking out that window is she?" Sirius just looked at her with his still pained expression. Zoe understood and her expression saddened also. "What about Harry?"

"I brought him lunch." He explained. "At least he's eating, Rose is just....so..."

"Dead." She prodded.

"NO! She's not dead!" He said apalled.

"I didn't mean literally." She said, but understood her choice of words was probably the worst she could have thought of. "Maybe I should try."  
"Please." He gave her a hug. "I can't take much more of her....silence. I miss her cheeriness and even her sarcasm." He released her and found a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She missed the firey young girl too, no matter how little time she had known her. She walked passed him and up the stairs, but as soon as she layed a hand on the doorknob she heard Harry's voice inside the room.

"Rose?" He ventured. She was as unresponsive as ever. "I wish I could take your pain away and inflict it upon that bastard." He seethed. His glare faultered as he saw a tear run down her face quietly. "I wish I could bring Sootsie back." He whispered. Rose shut her eyes finally responding to someone. She reached her hand slowly over and took Harry's. He let her take his hand, just happy to see her move.

"I wish..." She couldn't say anymore. She turned quickly towards Harry and threw her arms around him crying her eyes out. Harry was surprised but wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Zoe only stood by the door for a second longer with tears stinging her eyes. She turned and walked back down the stairs thankful to hear that Rose had responded to someone, no matter how little.

"Well?" Sirius was sitting in a chair looking as if he were the one who turned into a werewolf.

"I didn't go in, but I think she will be okay." She said as she sat on the armrest next to him. He looked up at her in confusion. "Harry is talking to her."

"Is she talking to him." He was still anxious.

"Well, kinda." She said and watched his eyebrows knit together in more confusion. "She is crying right now."

"What?! I thought you said she was going to be alright?"

"Sirius." He looked up at her. "Calm down. Crying is good considering how long she has been sitting in front of that window."

It was half an hour later when Harry came walking down the stairs. There was a big wet stain on his sweater that only proved that what Zoe said had been the truth. He stopped at the foot of the stairs to look at Sirius with a pained expression.

"Harry?" He questioned.

"She....isn't doing soo well." He said. "There has been too much for her to handle. So many deaths." Zoe and Sirius cringed. "She told me about her unicorn friends. Well, she tried anyways. She said there were three of them until Voldemort came."

"My God." Zoe whispered sadly.

"She's sleeping now." He said trying to find something more to say. "I think I'm going to head to bed myself. I'm...very tired." He couldn't meet their sad eyes for fear of breaking down himself. He was tired and needed to sleep. He hadn't slept the night before because of a nightmare he had had about Voldemort. They were chasing him and Rose through the forest and Rose had fallen. He woke up then and almost screamed for her.

He walked up the stairs slowly and went through the door on the opposite side of the hallway from Rose's room. He walked to the bed not looking at anything as he went. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was standing in a familiar place.

* * *

Rose ran down the grassy knoll into the graveyard. She wanted this dream to end quickly. She didn't care to know the meaning of the dream she had been having for at least two months. There was Draco and Lucius, Hermione and Fenrir. Moody was there again trying to defend Hermione. Her friends crowded together in fear again surrounded by deatheaters and vampires. Sirius, Lupin, Yaxley, and the guy from the forest were there dueling their hearts out, their mouths moved quickly but it was as if the sound was muted. The pain was back, but it was a familiar pain. A pain that she hadn't had since...she had died. She looked around frantically and then she saw him. Harry was standing about two Quidditch fields length from where she was. She knew it had to be him because she remembered what he had said. He was looking from a distance with something tall and white standing next to him. "Fefdyn." She knew it was him.

"This is quite interesting." Her face darkened as her head shot towards the newcomer. Well he wasn't exactly new, but when she saw two of the same person standing in front of her, her eyes went wide. Voldemort was standing over her dream self, no longer was his false face blurred. And another Voldemort looked from her dream self to her real self.

"ROSE!!" She Heard Harry yell from the distance, and then she was in pain. But not the chest pain from Harry being at such a distance, she wondered when that pain had returned. But all thought was blurred as the pain became worse then normal as her scar began screaming in pain also. The three pains mixed together in an unbearable pain.

"Yes very interesting." He was standing in front of her now as she sunk to her knees unwillingly with her arms wrapped around herself. She felt as if the pain would tear her apart if she didn't hold herself together. It was then that she saw the two forms on the ground next to her dream self. McGonagall and Kingsley were either unconscious or dead, but Rose couldn't bring herself to care as she bit her tongue trying not to scream. "What's wrong my dear?" Voldemort asked in false concern. "Now, now. I don't need you killing yourself." She felt the hot liquid running out of her mouth and down her chin. She felt like she was going to bite her tongue in half.

"Rose!!" Harry yelled again but she could hear a pain in his voice. She hoped that he wasn't in the same amount of pain she was in. Then all thoughts were gone as the pain spiked. She couldn't hold back the scream anymore.

* * *

"Rose! Harry!" Sirius panicked as the pained screams of his godchildren cut into the meeting the Order had been having. Him, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Zoe ran for the stairs. The rest of the Order stayed in their seats to avoid collision. Sirius, Snape, Zoe and Kingsley burst into Rose's room and saw a horrifying sight.

Rose was glowing a very light almost white blue and blood was pouring down her chin as she screamed at the top of her lungs. They could faintly see tears running down her face. She was definitely in pain. They all ran towards her at once. Sirius was the first to touch her and pulled back as if he had been biten. He covered his ears as her screams became louder still. Then all at once she stopped. They all stood there stunned.

Snape didn't stay that way for long and rushed to her bed to see the damage. She was sweating profusely and bleeding from her mouth. He pried her mouth open and found that she was choking. He turned her over onto her side and patted her back forcefully to get the blood out of her throat. He said a short spell to heal her tongue so that she would stop bleeding. He cleared the blood out as much as he could before laying her back down on her back.

Sirius looked down at the hand he had touched her with and found that there was a burn there. "What the hell just happened?" He said in shock. Then he was pushed aside roughly by someone. Harry rushed passed him towards Rose.

"Rose!" He put his ear next to her mouth and his worried face softened as he felt the life giving air she was breathing hit his face. The chest pain had eased and he was finally in no pain. He swore that his scar was going to burst open in his dream with Rose and Voldemort. He tried to reach her but no matter how fast he would run they stayed the same distance from him. The white unicorn that he had saw was the same one that had brought Rose back to them after Voldemort had attacked her. Fefdyn.

"What is going on?" Harry turned to see Snape sitting on the bed next to him with a murderous face.

"It was Voldemort." He explained.

"Tell us." It was McGonagall.

"Wait!" Sirius ran to the bed and looked Harry over in worry. "Where are you bleeding from?" Harry looked at him in confusion and then to his shirt. There was a blood stain.

"Sirius." He turned towards Lupin. "It is my blood." He explained.

"Harry punched him in his sleep." Tonks explained.

"Good grief. This is getting out of hand." Sirius said.

_(-B Dun Dun Dun. Another chapter. We are that much closer to the end. I will update soon so stay tuned. and plz review. B-)_


	33. Fine and Dandy

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 33-**

"YOU DEFINITELY ARE NOT!!!!" Rose and Sirius had been arguing for about an hour.

"Yes I am." Rose said a little too calmly for someone who had been depressed the day before. Not to mention the little dream incident.

"You are not fine! You almost bled to death yesterday! HOW CAN YOU BE FINE?" Sirius was bright red with anger and worry while he held Rose by the shoulders and shook her thinking he could shake some sense into her.

"Look at me. Do I look like I'm about to die." She raised a questioning brow at him. Sirius stopped his frantic shaking and looked her up and down. He released his vice grip and threw his nose into the air stubbornly and crossed his arms like a child.

"Well, you should considering the last couple of days." Rose looked at him holding back a small smile.

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore. I'm fine. I'm sure...Sootsie...is resting in peace." She said the owl's name quickly but reluctantly. It still hurt to think about her friend but she new somehow Sootsie was with her parents now. She flashed a smile to try and brighten the mood her godfather.

"I am no where near convinced, but I will let it go...for now." He still eyed her suspiciously and walked to the door. She watched him go the whole way and when the door was closed behind him and she heard his retreating steps she let out a sigh. "I HEARD THAT!" Sirius yelled up the stairs. Rose clamped both of her hands over her betraying mouth.

Of course she was fine. She had to be. It was just too dangerous to be mopey and out of your right mind at a time like this. Her head shot up to the door at the sound of someone knocking "Come in."

Harry walked in and sat on the bed next to her. "So? Did was he convinced?"

"You must have heard him." She said. "I mean he wasn't exactly quiet about it."

Harry shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, but I didn't know if I had missed anything."

"Well if you did then you are deaf." Rose jumped off the bed and started pacing the room.

Harry stared at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Harry? Are you deaf and blind?" She asked without looking at him.

"No!" He said a little peeved.

"Well then of course you know what it looks like when someone is pacing." She said still not looking at him.

"Yes, of course I can tell." He said even more angry. "The question I was getting at is why you are pacing."

She stopped her pacing and finally turned to him. "Harry," She said seriously. "Something is going to happen soon. The dreams we have been having are getting clearer. I need to figure out where the dream has been taking place. Somehow we need to get there without bringing a whole mess of people with us. I don't know how all of those people got there in the first place, but I don't think I can consciously allow them to be there when this whole thing happens." Harry wasn't angry anymore, but thoughtful.

"Your right, but how are we going to stop that when most of the people are at Hogwarts and we are stuck here?"

"Exactly Harry. We need to convince Sirius to let us go back." She began pacing again.

"You are mental." He said and she stopped pacing to stare at him in shock. "How in the heck are you going to do that? There is no way he will let us go back after you were attacked by Voldemort at Hogwarts AND after we both woke up screaming our bloody heads off while blood poured out of your mouth."

Rose stood frozen on the spot with a far off look. "Yes, it will be difficult." She rubbed her temples. "There must be some way though." She began her pacing once more as Harry just stared.

"I'll be downstairs." Harry said but before he exited he flashed her a smile. "This might take a couple centuries." Rose glared at him as he shut the door. When he reached the living room he saw Sirius fuming on the couch. His arms were crossed as he glared across the room at the wall. "Uh...good morning?"

Sirius leveled his glare on Harry making the poor boy cringe. "I don't need your lip to." He accused pointing a finger.

"Oooookay. I'll...be in the kitchen." He ran passed him quickly so as not to be accused of something else. In the kitchen he found Lupin, Tonks, and Zoe sitting at the table chatting.

"Hello Harry." Zoe said cheerfully.

"Hey." He sat down at the table and breathed in the scent of eggs and bacon. "Mmmm, smells good."

"Oh, thank you. Please have some." Zoe filled a plate for him and sat it in front of him.

"Thanks." He was just about to shovel some into his mouth when he saw Lupin and Tonks staring. "Uh..."

They both smiled, but somehow Harry knew it was a show. "It's good to see you, Harry." Tonks said.

"You to." He agreed. He tried to ignore the prying eyes as he ate his breakfast.

"That was awesome Zoe. I think I'm gonna go see what Rose is up to." He left the kitchen without waiting for anyone to answer. He ran straight passed Sirius, who still seemed angry, and straight up the stairs. He found Rose the same way he left her except she wasn't glaring.

"So how is the plan coming?" He asked.

"Not so good." She said truthfully but still paced.

"Well I basically got chewed out for saying hi to him so I wouldn't hold your breath." Rose stopped and smirked at him.

"Wow." She looked pleased with herself. "I must have really ticked him off."

"Ya think." He said laying back on the bed. "Not to mention Lupin and Tonks are kinda freaking me out."

Rose sat on the bed forgetting her plans for the moment. "What did they do?"

"Well I was eating breakfast and they stared at me the whole time." He explained. "It was kind of unnerving."

"Harry. The kitchen isn't that big. There really isn't much to look at." Rose was put out by his lame explanation.

Harry was glaring at her for the second time that day. "Rose. The kitchen isn't that small. Plus they smiled at me wierdly. Its like they are hiding something from me."

Rose absorbed all the information he gave her and thought. "Hey wait. Why are Lupin and Tonks here?" She asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Maybe there is an Order meeting today." He suggested.

"Again. They just had one yester....WAIT!" She shouted. "They must have some important information. Otherwise they wouldn't be having another meeting so soon."

"Your right." Harry agreed as he thought about it. "Of course."

"We need to figure out what is going on, do you think they will let us come to the meeting?"

"Well, Sirius said we were supposed to be at the one they had yesterday. Maybe we are wrong and they just came to hear what we saw in our dream."

Rose seemed disappointed. "Yeah..."

"ROSE, HARRY GET DOWN HERE!!!" They both flinched as Sirius's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Yikes." Rose said as they rushed out the door so they wouldn't anger him any more then he already was.

"She looks fine to me." Kingsley said.

"Don't be fooled. It's all just for show." Sirius spat.

"For once I agree with you." Snape droned. Rose glared at the two. The way Snape agreed with him almost made it sound like there was a different reason he thought she wasn't ok.

"What do you mean Severus?" McGonagall noticed also.

"She just doesn't want us worrying about her while there is more pressing matters to deal with." Snape eyed Rose with an impassive face.

"Well, I know we are all just soo interesting in Miss Potter's feelings but can we start this bloody meeting." Moody said impatiently.

Everyone looked at him warily except for Sirius and Snape. Sirius just kept glaring at Rose while Snape's face showed no signs of emotion whatsoever. Rose sighed, thankful for Moody's interruption. All the adults walked into the kitchen with Harry in tow. Rose stood there for a moment longer.

"Saved by Moody. Ah, what a day."

_(-B I think I might have butchered Sirius's character just a little, but o well. :) At least this one was a little less depressing. Enjoy and review. B-)_


	34. One Black Petal

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 34-**

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table in Grimmald Place to begin the meeting. Nobody seemed too excited about the news they were about to reveal. They sat for a few moments without any exchange of words. Harry and Rose were beginning to get fidgety until Moody began to speak. "Just tell them already." He said annoyed.

"Well it isn't easy, it's a delicate subject." Lupin said.

"Pffft. I think they can handle it." He rolled his eye while his magical eye stayed glued on the twins, which made them fidgety again. "I'd rather think they would be excited."

McGonagall took matters into her own hands. "Rose, Harry, we have found the location of the dark lords hideaway.

Harry's and Rose's eyes went wide as they looked at eachother. Suddenly Rose's words seemed to come to life. Something wasn't happening soon, it already was happening. Were they too late to stop their friends from getting involved? There was only one way to find out, they had to get to Hogwarts. But how?

"Where is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't even think about it." Sirius said before anyone could open their mouths. "They are not to be involved. In fact, I don't think we should leave them here alone while we are gone either." Sirius was thoughtful for a moment.

"But, won't Zoe be here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not the whole time, she has a job you know." Zoe was behind him giving him a shoulder massage while he thought.

"We could send them back to Hogwarts." Snape suggested. "We have upped the security yet again. I doubt if anyone or anything is getting in or out without passing fifty aurors." Snape seemed as bored as ever. Rose and Harry tried to hide their hopeful gazes as they searched their godfathers expression for the answer.

"Well..." He began.

"They will be safe." Tonks added with a smile.

"....ok, but if anything happens to them..." He glared at Snape then Tonks.

"We can handle staying out of trouble for a day or two." Rose joked lightly.

Sirius didn't seem impressed. "Ok, so when do we leave?" Harry asked.

"Now." Moody said shortly.

"Now?" Rose and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Did I stutter?" They shook their heads and ran for the stairs to pack. They were back down the stairs five minutes later leaving a tornado struck room behind. They were out the door seconds later, and on their brooms. Hagrid was waiting outside to take their luggage in his motorcycle. They both smiled at their long time friend as they put their trunks into his side car along with Headwig. They flew through the air with Harry and Rose in the middle and everyone else surrounding them.

Rose looked over towards Snape and couldn't hide her smirk. It still looked wierd to see him on a broom. She remembered the first time she saw him like that during their Quidditch match. Then she remembered Fred. He was there that day playing along side her. She wavered on her broom catching the eye of Sirius, whose glare morphed into worry again. he flew over to her and leaned in close so she could hear him over the sound of the wind. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said with a fake smile. Sirius stayed next to her.

She forgot about Fred for the moment and remembered what Harry said the day they fought Voldemort._ 'He wants you to be happy.' _

She smiled as she thought of Draco. She truly couldn't understand why she felt soo strongly for him. He was a jerk to her for how many years, he kissed another girl while going out with her, and he is a Slytherin. Yet....he has changed. He is more Griffindorlike every day, but still has a little Slytherin in him. He is charming in his own smart assy way, and not to mention his looks. His smirk made her melt and angered her at the same time. Now how could that be possible? She couldn't explain it but she knew it was more then some school crush.

Before she knew it they were landing on the Hogwarts grounds. She was shook from her daze as she almost crash landed, but thanks to Sirius she was caught before she had a chance to make contact with the ground. He looked at her warily. "Are you sure you are ok?"

She looked at him with the same amount of worry he was showing. It finally hit her that he was going off to battle Voldemort and she was daydreaming about boys. "I'm sorry..." She said as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He was stunned, but quickly wrapped his arms around her as well. "I don't want you to leave mad." She explained. "If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." There were tears welling up in her eyes. "So if you have to go, please don't be mad at me, and be careful."

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he embraced both of them. "Come back safe."

Sirius finally smiled. "Nothing is going to stop me." He joked. "Especially some pansy in a black cloak." Rose looked up at him and smirked.

"You do realize that half the people here are wearing black cloaks." Sirius looked around for a moment and then looked down at her in confusion. "Hmmm. I've never noticed before." The two laughed at the expense of their godfather as he smiled at his own unawareness. Then everything grew serious as he stepped away from them. "Well, I got to go. Wish me luck."

Rose and Harry smiled at him. "Good luck." They said. They watched them leave and Rose noticed that it was only the people she saw in her dream leaving. The rest of the Order and teachers were guarding the castle.

Harry and Rose picked up their trunks from Hagrids motorcycle and ran into the castle and straight to Griffindor Tower. They had to make sure everyone was still there and not at the battlefield. Nobody was in the common room when they entered so they both ran up to their designated dorms to put away their things.

Rose lugged the heavy trunk up the stairs and when she got halfway up she slapped her forehead with her palm. "What the heck am I doing?" She took out her wand and levitated her luggage up the rest of the stairs with no effort. She set the trunk in front of her bed and began unpacking. She picked out some clothes and walked to the dresser to put them in. It only took her a second to realize something was different. The vase of flowers from Draco was tipped over and the water had spilt everywhere. Rose frowned and picked up the vase quickly running to the bathroom to fill it with more water. She came back, careful not to spill anymore and started putting the flowers back into the vase. She was almost done when she found one Rose that wasn't like the rest. It had one black petal. She frowned at it suspisciously and counted the roses she had replaced in the vase. All of the flowers Draco had given her were in the vase. "So who left you here?" She asked herself. She forgot about her luggage for the moment, anxious to find out who had given it to her. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she needed to know.

She ran down the stairs and found Harry leaning against the back of the couch. "Took you long enough?" Harry teased.

"Sorry, I am a girl afterall." She smiled and Harry noticed the flower.

"Man, Draco spoils you." He said.

"Ha ha, I don't think this was from Draco though." They were walking through the halls now.

"Then who is it from?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." They headed straight for the Great Hall where they were sure everyone was meeting.


	35. And so the End Begins

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Just Rose. :D

**Chapter 35-**

She turned the corner with Harry by her side, but it seemed she was on the wrong side since she collided headfirst with Dimitri. And for some odd reason she suspected that it was a set up considering that he fell backwards grabbing her in the process. So Rose ended up falling on top of Dimitri in a very unflattering position. Rose blushed profusely when she heard several people wolf whistle at them. She tried to get up as fast as she could but ended up tripping over one of his outstretched arms.

"Hey, what's your hurry?" Dimitri asked smiling as his eyebrows danced suggestively.

Rose just glared at him as she stomped towards the Griffindor table. The redness in her face melted away the closer she got to a certain blonde haired boy. She hadn't known how much she missed him until that moment when he turned towards her with a smile. His smile made her smile and she took off in a run towards him as he rose from the table to greet her with a hug. As soon as they were in eachothers arms the flower she had been holding was smashed between them, forgotten.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. The heat from his breathe on her ear made her shiver as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you more." She challenged and a smirk appeared on the Slytherins face.

They were about to pull apart but someone else had joined the hug keeping the two stuck together. Not that they minded.

"Awww, this is just..." George fake sobbed. "...so beautiful." Draco didn't know what to think of the situation. It seemed too moronic to him, but Rose just couldn't hold back her laugh as he fake cried into her hair. And before anyone could move away, again. It seemed that all her friends had joined in the hug. The hug lasted a few minutes before everyone let go at once, which was very impressive considering how many people were in the hug. When she moved back a little from Draco she looked down at the falling red petals and frowned. It was odd, but the only petal that hadn't fallen was the black one.

"What's with the rose?" Draco asked and then it was painfully obvious what was going on.

"Oh my god." She said quickly and quietly to herself. She looked around and saw all the faces from her dream. They were staring at her wondering themselves what was with the one petaled flower. She whipped her arms out and opened her mouth. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" She ordered but everyone seemed bolted to the ground as they looked at her in confusion and alarm.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked hurriedly. But an instant later the black petal of the rose seemed to explode. The pieces of petal flew in every direction and instantly they stopped in mid air. For a moment nobody moved as the pieces hung there but another moment passed and a yellow light engulfed everyone that was within a foot of each petal piece.

Rose definitely hadn't expected that. Actually she figured the flower was a portkey and that if nobody was touching her they would have been spared. But Voldemort had a strange mind. Dangerous, yet clever.

It felt just like apparating. But when her feet hit the ground she fell forward into the dirt.

She didn't like the taste of dirt. She was laying face down and instead of getting up right away she felt a little woozy from the trip. The world was definitely spinning, but way too fast for her liking. She got to her hands and knees and breathed deeply trying to regain focus. She heard high pitched laughing, but she already knew where she was and who was there. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

Nope, everything was still spinning and then she saw something white enter her vision as she looked at the ground. Then something black and cloth whipped into her face. Finally her eyes focused on the white thing in front of her and she sqeaked as she realized what it was.

It was a freaking foot. and she knew whose it was. Voldemort.

He lauged again as he looked around to see who had all there. Then he frowned. "Where oh where could your brother be?" Rose went stiff. What happened to him, he was standing right beside her. Then she thought of another person who was standing beside her.

"Draco." She whispered. But Voldemort had heard and smiled wickedly. The boy was struggling to stand a few feet away.

"Draco. Such a long time it has been." Voldemort chuckled as the boy glared at him.

"Don't touch her." He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me." The dark lord smirked. "Besides, I do believe I will be doing a lot of touching if she is to give me an heir."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. Then they narrowed dangerously as he whipped his wand up to cast a spell. But before he could utter a word he was but to it.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said flipping his wand effortlessly.

"No!" Rose yelled as she grabbed the front of Voldemorts robes and yanking down as hard as she could.

He lost his concentration releasing Draco from the unforgiveable as he toppled forward in shock and tripped over Rose, who was still on her knees. The sight probably would have been funny if they weren't in such a life threatening situation.

Now Voldemort was eating dirt as everything and everyone around them went quiet. As he slowly regained his composure his angry red eyes caught Roses and she flinched. "You will pay for that my dear." He got to his feet and kicked her in the stomached making her roll over in agony.

"You BASTARD!!!" But before Draco could move they were bombarded by deatheaters.

Rose held her stomach in pain she couldn't believe she had done that. But she knew it was worth it. For Draco. Then she felt someone kneeling next to her as tears fell onto her arm. "Rose, are you ok?" Hermione's voice was heard. She was panicked and didn't know what to do.

"Mione...run." Rose choked out. But it was too late as Greyback got a whiff of her. Hermione's eyes went wide as the beast sped towards her. She tried to move but found that she was in too much shock. "HERMIONE! GO!" Rose could finally breath and the yell nocked Hermione out of her shock as she scrambled to her feet and bolted with Fenrir on her heals.

She wasn't fast enough. Hermione was in his claws within seconds and about to rip her apart when out of nowhere. "STUPEFY!!!" Ron Weasley shot the werewolf in the face but instead of dropping Hermione she went along for the ride as Fenrir flew backwards. "HERMIONE!" He tried to go to her but him and George, Luna, Neville, and Cho were trapped by a circle of deatheaters. They were back to back trying as hard as they could not to get killed.

"Hmmm, your friends are really boring." Voldemort said with an impassive face.

"And you're really full of yourself." She said struggling to her feet. There was a pain growing in her chest and she knew that Harry was nowhere near the battlefield, which made her a little less worried. But only a little.

"Now now, lets not get fiesty just yet." He smirked. "I do suppose that every rose has its thorns though." _(sorry about the use of the song title, but come on. It was bound to happen. :D) _Rose just rolled her eyes at his lame assessment.

"And I suppose its true that every dark lord has his dumb assed arogance that gets him killed in the end."

The smirk never left his face as he inched towards her slowly, watching as the color left her face a little more with every step.

"I'm sorry but this is not one of those fairy tails we grew up reading about." He was standing only inches from her now and he lifted a hand up making her flinch again. But instead of inflicting pain her took a piece of her pitch black hair between his boney white fingers feeling the silk run over his skin. Rose was startled to say the least. "I do not wish to harm you again, but I will if I have to." The threat made her glare at him. He chuckled at her reaction. Her scar was burning, her chest was hurting, and another pain was beginning in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was vomit from his little heartfelt explanation or the explosion she knew was going to end this battle.

She closed her eyes and smirked making Voldemort's eyes widen a fraction in confusion. Boy would he be in for a surprise.

_(-B I am so very sorry for the very late update, but lately I haven't been very motivated to write. Even if the story is on the verge of its end. Even though I am a lowsy writer for not updating soon enough I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. B-)_


	36. The True Dark Lord

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Just Rose, for she is mine and she shall be my squishy. :D

**Chapter 36-**

"And what is so amusing?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, I was just imagining what your face would look like when this whole battle blows up in your face." Literally.

Her eyes went wide a split second before the back of his hand made contact with her face. Rose stumbled backwards but the smirk returned to her face. "Whats wrong? Can't handle the truth."

"The truth of what you dreamt about or the truth of what will actually happen." He mocked. "Haven't you learned anything from your little visions?"

She frowned then. He was right in a way, but she wouldn't admit that, not even on her deathbed. "Haven't you ever been taught manners?" She shot back.

"Yes, quite a few of them. Rather useless if you ask me." He answered thoughtfully. He walked towards her again and she took a few steps backwards trying to escape him. But a few steps later she backed into something. She turned around to find Marius standing there with an entertained look. And before she knew it she was trapped by Voldemorts arms. His false rend hair brushed up against her temple as he whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong my dear? Feeling a little outnumbered?" She shivered from the, not warm but deathly cold, breath that hit her neck. She looked around to see five others surrounding them.

"Damn vampires." She uttered under her breath. She felt Voldemort smirk while his chin rested on her shoulder. She could almost remember a time when Fred would do the exact same thing. She couldn't take it, so she began squirming and struggling to get away. Many things were happening around her and she couldn't focous. She needed to get away. Where was Draco? "Let me go!" She yelled. He released her immediately making her fly forward and trip awkwardly over a tombstone. Yet again she tasted dirt in her mouth. She got to her feet once again and ran through an opening between the vampires, which was futile considering how fast they were. She ran straight into Belladonna and growled.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well lets think about that for a moment." She said sarcastically. "I was traveling in the direction you are now blocking, so, WAIT, maybe I was going that way." Belladonna was glaring at her smart assed remark almost ready to kill the impertinent child for her mockery. But Rose took off in another direction but was met by the unknown vampire. She glared at him also. "What, you aren't gonna ask where I'm going?"

He just stared at her with a stoney face. So she took off in yet another direction and it was then that she saw Draco. "DRACO!!!!" He didn't look at her and she knew why. He was facing off against his father. Rose took out her wand and yelled. "SECTUM SEMPRA!" The spell sped towards Lucius before it hit him the spell was deflected straight back at her. A gash formed on her thigh making her leg give way. And seeing as that she was running the outcome was even more painful as she rolled a short distance getting dirt in the wound. Now that she was in even more pain she couldn't think of anything that could possibly make this whole ordeal worse. But it did when she looked to the sky.

"ROSE!" She heard her godfathers desperate cry as the cavalry showed up. It seemed that any plan they might have had when they left for their destination would have to be forgotten as there were too many people in peril for them to think straight.

"Well, well, it seems the real fight is about to begin." Voldemort walked over to Rose as she tried to crawl away, but any movement made every part of her body hurt worse. And as he neared the red hair began to shrink back into his head and he got just a little bit tall and a little more white. His nose shrunk back into his face and the real Voldemort was now walking towards her. Her eyes went wide as the peril of the situation reared its ugly head along with his real presence.

He looked at her expression and for some reason he felt just a little bit taller. He reached up to his head and felt no hair. He frowned a little before shrugging. "No matter. It wasn't really a good look for me anyways." He smirked as he continued walking towards the frightened girl.

"Stupefy!" He stunned her. "That's better." She layed there unconscious as he knelt down to take her in his arms. He walked off to the edge of the battlefield to watch. He had made Wormtail bring his throne outside for just this reason. He sat there with Rose laying in his lap and her head leaning on his chest. The force of his stun should keep her quiet for a while. He watched the battle unfold as he absentmindedly took her ring finger inbetween his fingers feeling the cold black mark left there. He smiled wickedly.

* * *

"ROSE!" Sirius just couldn't seem to shake off the man standing in front of him. He was too fast for a normal person. And Sirius was becoming very ticked off. Not only was Rose injured, but HE had her.

* * *

"Unhand her you monster." Moody ordered as he aimed his wand at the werewolf's head. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she tried to loosen the grip on Fenrir's hand that was around her kneck. The wolf lifted her into the air and dared the old wizard to come and get her. Moody growled under his breath.

* * *

Draco was panting hard. He had never fought for this long, against his father no less. "What's wrong boy? If she is worth leaving your family for, I'm sure she must be worth dying for." Lucius showed no emotion as he spoke. "Or have you changed your mind."

Draco was getting more and more annoyed by his damned voice. "Never." He spoke the word quietly, but loud enough for his 'father' the hear it.

* * *

Ron was getting tired. "How on earth are we going to make it through this?" He said as he shot another spell from his wand.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Ron was caught off guard my George's serious tone. He wasn't used to him being serious and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, Ron, we will get through this." Luna spoke up, not taking her eyes off of her target.

"Agreed." Neville chimed in. Ron wasn't sure if they would really come out of this alive but he was glad that he was with friends.

"I wish Harry was here." Cho said. Ron's eyes went wide. He hadn't even noticed Harry's absence. Where was his best friend.

* * *

"So, what, we just stand here and watch? That seems really stupid." Harry said to the tainted unicorn.

"Everything will become clear once we are needed." Fefdyn answered.

"How will we know when we are needed?" He asked.

"We will know." That was all the unicorn said as he watched the battle unfold.

The pain in Harry's chest burned, but not only for his sister. All his friends were out there fighting. Even Cho.

_(-B There that should make up for my delay. Two chapters in one night. BE GRATEFUL DAMMIT. JK JK. Plz enjoy and review. B-)_


	37. One Word

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Just Rose, for she is mine and she shall be my squishy. :D

**Chapter 37-**

"Well this is rather boring." Voldemort yawned as he held his head in the hand he wasn't using to support Rose's weight. "It was more entertaining when you were awake." He watched as the limp girl frowned in her sleep wishing that she would wake up so he could have some fun.

"Draco...." She said worriedly. Voldemort frowned. He looked up to the blonde haired boy who held Rose's affection.

"What's that my dear?" He smiled in his own amusement. "Kill Draco you say. Well don't worry, soon his father will have finished him off. Once he's done playing." Rose's frown deepened. She began to stir and red eyes met green as Rose tried to figure out what the heck happened and where she was. "Awake so soon?"

Then it all hit her at once and her eyes widened. What in the hell was she doing in Voldemorts lap, OF ALL PEOPLE. But she was soo shocked by her predicament she didn't know what to do. All she could figure out at that moment was that she was in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" He asked in mock concern.

She glared, finally coming to, and spat in his face. Voldemort closed his eyes as the spit hit his face and frowned. When his eyes opened back up it felt like his gaze was burning her with its angry intensity. She shrunk back a little as she tried to scramble off his lab. She was helped along the way by Voldemort standing abruptly from his seat, whiping the saliva off his dead white face. "I do believe that was uncalled for." He leveled his glare on her once more as he took out his wand. Rose reached for hers and found that it was missing from its rightful place in her pocket. She looked back up and the dark figure and found that he was waving the slender wand in hand. "Looking for something?" He deposited the wand inside his robe and waved his own wand in the air. "Crucio!"

Rose felt the familiar pain of the unforgiveable fly through her body like lightning. She was on her back, wriggling around like she was having a seizure. She almost wished that was what it was. A seizure was bound to be far less painful. But all thought was lost as all her pains combined into one giant pain that almost made her wish she would just die and get it over with. She almost passed out when part of the pain finally stopped and she could breath and think again.

"I told you that I didn't want to harm you. But it was your own fault." Voldemort threw her wand to the ground by her head. "Now get up and duel me, I'm bored of your friends pitiful attempts to get the better of my minions." She could barely register his voice as she reached wearily for her wand. She new she couldn't beat the damned bastard, but she would try.

* * *

Ginny had no clue what the heck she was gonna do. She had been transported along with everyone else and immediately took cover behind a tree. She couldn't use magic so what use was she. All she could do was hide. She almost wanted to cry as she saw her friends being tossed around and shot at from every direction. And not to mention that Rose was now being Crucioed right before her eyes. "Damn you." She eyed Voldemort loathingly.

* * *

As Rose had finally gotten to her knees she realized that, at the moment, she couldn't seem to get to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her torso so as to hold herself together. The pain was wripping her apart. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw two figures standing next to her. She couldn't tell if they were friend or foe, but that question was quickly answered by the death glare Voldemort had on his face. Rose couldn't help but smirk at his anger, but it was quickly wiped off her face as the pain became more intense.

She heard one of the two people shout a curse and a red light shot at the dark lord. She recognized the voice as McGonagall. Then a vision of McGonagall and Kingsley laying face down on the ground whipped through her mind and she went stiff. She couldn't just kneel there and let that dream, no nightmare, become reality. She struggled to her feet trying with all her might to ignore the pain. With her wand in hand she headed into the battle, hoping she wouldn't be overcome with the life threatening agony she new was coming.

* * *

Lucius frowned down at the unconscious boy that was his son. He couldn't believe how pathetic he had gotten. "Pity." He was just about to finish the job when a green light hit his wrist, sending his wand flying. It landed in a pale hand and Lucius growled at the potions master. "Snape." He greeted stiffly.

"Malfoy." The stoic professor returned. Lucius vanished in a cloud of black smoke knowing full well that he couldn't win in such a situation. He only hoped that Voldemort wouldn't kill him for his cowardice.

Snape knelt at Draco's side confirming that he was alive with his fingers pressed against his neck feeling the life giving beat of his pulse.

"Rose probably wouldn't be too happy if you had stupidly gotten yourself killed." He said to the unconscious Slytherin.

* * *

The pain from the gash in her thigh was beginning to make her wish that she could chop the offending appendage off as she limped to the side, trying to avoid a very nasty spell sent from the angry snakelike being. He wasn't really aiming for her, but it seemed as if most of his spells found their way towards her.

"No!!!" Kingsley was on the ground, unmoving. Rose wasn't sure what spell had rendered him unconscious, but she hoped for dear life that it wasn't the one she was thinking of.

McGonagall was now on her own, well, besides Rose, who wasn't really being of much help in her state. She was just waiting for the moment that her old head of house would be sent to the ground as well. It wasn't too long after that thought that she was eating dirt along with Kingsley, and Rose cursed herself as tears ran down her face. McGonagall was gone. Voldemort had killed her. She ran to her side and shook her with all the strength she could muster and yelled at the Transfigurations professor almost angrily. "Wake up...no...don't go.." The pain she was feeling was too much to bare as she fell to her side, curling into a fetal position.

"Well, now that they are out of the way." He knelt down and with one white, boney finger he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and watched her strained face. "There are soo many others that could die at my hand today." Voldemort looked around and found that Snape was among the crowd trying to defend some of the students. "But..." He turned back to her. "they don't have to." Rose could barely hear him, she had to concentrate very hard on his sickening voice. She new what he was about to say was important in keeping her loved ones alive. "All you have to do is say you will stay with me." She almost vomitted as the words left his mouth. Who did he think she was?

"Why..?" She managed to grunt.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, but went on anyways. "You are strong, you don't seem to have the ability to die, and you are a somewhat attractive female." Now Rose knew she was going to throw up.

Voldemort then ended up laying on top of her and she thought that he was trying something, but then she saw Ginny standing behind where he was with a fist sitting where his head was. Rose almost smiled, it was the second time today someone had taken Voldemort down without a wand.

He got back up rubbing his sore head and turned quickly to the red head, hell bent on inflicting some kind of damage. He swung his hand out catching Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground, her head reeling from the impact. "I don't believe that was wise, considering your predicament." He growled and kicked her in the back. Rose could almost hear her ribs cracking under the pressure and flinched slightly. Ginny fell unconscious from the pain and Voldemort was turning back to her, replacing the glare with an impassive expression. "I think she will do to convince you of your answer." He let out a small laugh as Rose got to her knees. She felt a little dizzy, probably from the loss of blood from the gash in her thigh. "It just takes one word."

She bit her tongue and knew the end was near. The blue light had begun to eminate from her body and Voldemorts eyes grew slightly wider. "NEVER!!!" She shouted as the light flew out from her in every direction. But all at once everything was stopped. Rose was still kneeling when she found that she didn't fell any pain other then the injuries she had obtained and she looked around in shock. Voldemort was standing wide eyed and looked as if he was going to turn and run. She looked to her friends and saw that they were the same. No movement was seen from anyone until, out of nowhere, Fefdyn and Harry appeared in the center of the battlefield. The unicorn galloped in her direction as Harry ran towards the group of students and Snape.

"Rose, are you well?" He asked.

"Fine." She said shortly.

"I need you to stay here. When Harry and I will move all your friends to a safer distance. Time will then be uninterrupted and the aura will consume everyone we leave." He explained. Rose only half understood what he was talking about as she watched Harry apply some kind of glitter to the foreheads of everyone that was to be moved.

"Done!" Harry yelled as he finished with Draco.

"Wait! What about Ginny?" She asked as she pointed to the young girl lying at Fefdyn's hooves.

"She will be fine." Fefdyn said. "But I think you should be closer to her." Rose nodded once and crawled to the girl.

"Now what?" She asked.

It almost seemed like Fefdyn was smiling in amusement at the poor girl. "You will see." He said and then disappeared as quickly as he had come along with Harry and everyone that had been marked. Rose looked down at Ginny, hoping beyond hope that she would survive this.

Time was then released and the blue light consumed everyone withing a mile radius.

_(-B Oooo a cliffy. But the end is near. I really didn't plan on this fight being strewn over so many chapters. But I guess watever works. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz review if you have the time. B-)_


	38. Purification

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Just Rose, for she is mine and she shall be my squishy. :D

**Chapter 38-**

The blue light consumed everyone within a mile radius and Rose was momentarily blinded. The blue light exploded and then began imploding. The firey light sped towards Rose and everyone else in the vicinity, but she noticed that everyone had been rendered unconscious from the explosion, including Voldemort who was laying just feet from her. It was kind of a split second thought, but he seemed so peaceful in his unconscious state. Even as the light sped towards them she didn't feel any fear. She knew that Fefdyn believed she would be okay and she believed his every word.

Rose watched, expecting the light to return to her, but instead it gathered into two orbs and shot down at two bodies.

The first one hit Voldemort, his body convulsed and a darkness was being pushed out from his body as the blue glow took over. His once pale bald head sprouted pitch black hair, his face became more human as a nose was placed in the center and a light peach color spread over his skin.

"He is being purified." Rose almost had a heart attack as Fefdyn's voice was heard to her right. Her head whipped around as she jumped backwards from her crouched position, landing on her rear. Fefdyn looked as if he had raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Sorry if I frightened you. "

Rose was taking calming breaths and regaining her kneeling position to look back at Voldemort. He was laying there, a perfect replica of his former self. Then she looked to the second person who had been bombarded by a blue orb of light. Ginny was laying there as if nothing had happened. "Does this mean she will be able to do magic again?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Was Fefdyn's simple reply. A smile formed on her face as she imagined her friends elation when she would find out.

She was almost blinded again as a white light engulfed them and all her friends and family were standing around her in a daze. She wondered if she was going crazy or if the world was actually spinning in front of her eyes, but then she remembered her wounds and the pain came swirling back. She could almost feel the blood pouring out of her as her thigh throbbed. But she wouldn't let herself fall unconscious at such a moment. No, she wanted to see everyone's expression when they saw the purified form that was the great dark lord, Voldemort. She wasn't disappointed when everyone's eyes traveled to the now young boy with black hair. Some of their expressions were priceless, and some were grateful. And then her eyes fell on Sirius and Harry and they had worried looks. They were not looking at Tom, but at her. It was clear to her now that she must look pretty aweful. A moment passed before Sirius finally found that he could move. And boy did he move.

"ROSE!!!" It seemed with every step he took she became a little weaker. And she looked over to find several others running to her and Ginny.

Rose began to sink lower to the ground and falling forwards as she became too dizzy to keep her balance. Luckily Sirius was there to catch her. "Rose!"

She barely heard his voice as darkness, yet again, began to consume her. Out of the darkness of her mind she saw a blonde haired boy that she now wished was with her. "Draco..."

"He's fine." Snape's voice entered her mind. She hadn't realized she had said his name out loud, but it was good to know he was ok. Then as her worries were resolved she fell into a deep, healing, sleep.

* * *

"OUT!!!" The loud voice of Madam Pomphrey woke her from her dreamless slumber.

"But..."

"OUT!!" It seemed that Draco couldn't take a hint. Rose smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Draco?" She said a little weak still. The two turned to the girl in astonishment.

"Rose." He was next to her in a heartbeat, much to the dismay of Pomphrey.

As much as she wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't open hers. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Draco took her hand in his. "For a few hours." Rose scrunched her nose.

"That's all?"

"Yeah." He placed the back of her hand against his cheek. Rose smiled as her cold hand began to warm.

"Hmmm...." She was tired again, even after only being awake a minute or two.

"She needs to sleep." Madam Pomphrey said from the other side of her bed. "She has lost a lot of blood."

"Can he stay...until...I fall asleep?" She asked wearily.

The medical witch eyed her with a soft gaze. "That may only be a few moments."

"I know..."

She smiled a little before turning away sharply. "Fine, but when she is sleeping, I want you to leave her be."

"Fine." He growled. Madam Pomphrey left the two alone, hell bent on returning in a few minutes to usher the boy out.

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"Tired." She smiled. Draco smiled too, as she turned her head towards him, eyes still closed. "I'm glad...you are ok."

"Hmmph. You didn't think my old man could get the best of me twice." He wasn't about to tell her that Snape saved his butt from sure death.

"Impressive Killer." She joked.

Draco let her tease slid, just for the fact that she was injured. "You look terrible, by the way."

"Draco, if I could roll my eyes now would be the time that they would be circling my face." Draco smirked.

"Hmmm, well if that is the case I will just imagine those beautiful green iris's working their magic." She smiled again.

"Such a smooth talker you are Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't say that." He said. "Makes me feel old." Rose chuckled and sighed as a yawn overtook her.

"You should sleep." He said. Even though he didn't really want her to.

"Yes, but I don't seem to remember you giving me a goodnight kiss." He smiled at her claim, and couldn't pass up such a tempting offer.

He leaned in slowly taking in her beautiful features as his hands found their way to her silky hair. He gently placed his lips against hers.

Rose wished she could open her eyes to see his face as she felt his hands in her hair. Then out of nowhere his lips were against hers and she couldn't believe how impossibly soft they were. Of all the kisses they shared, for some reason, she found this one to be the most precious. When he pulled away she wished that she could move her arms so that she could stop his retreat.

"Goodnight.." He whispered. Rose smiled as his hand returned to hers. She fell asleep a few moments later as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand in small soothing circles.

_(-B *Gets shot by a mob of her watchers* Sorry for such a long wait. I don't really have an excuse this time except that I am a procrastinator. If you don't hate me too much for the wait, Plz Review. :D B-)_

_**PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!!!!! .....tomorrow....**_


	39. Never Normal

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Just Rose, for she is mine and she shall be my squishy. :D

**Chapter 39-**

"Let the feast begin." Snape announced as the new Headmaster.

It was the end of year feast and everyone was trying to have as much fun as possible before they had to return home for the summer.

It was only three days ago that Tom Riddle had been sorted into the Griffindor House, and all the Slytherins were still fuming. It must have been quite the shocker for the school to have the once feared dark wizard sorted into the House of his once rival. And if that wasn't enough, Tom had taken a liking to Harry. They were like best friends now and it seemed all too odd to Rose. But, she wasn't going to complain. At least he wasn't plotting his downfall. The other deatheaters were sent to askaban after a day at St. Mungos for recovery. Lucius Malfoy was being hunted down as well to join his fellow deatheaters in prison.

Rose was definitely going to miss Hogwarts. Even after all the dramatic events and unforgettable memories that have left her scarred. She would miss her friends, her classes, and most of all, Draco.

"Oh, come on Rose. I'll visit you at your Godfathers house." Draco promised.

"You better." She challenged, scooting closer to him.

"Hey, maybe we could all get together at my place and hang out." Ron offered.

"Of course we will." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. "What fun would it be if I didn't watch you guys play Quidditch all summer."

Everyone laughed at her small joke. And even though she said it, she still seemed to look forward to it.

"Yeah, we need to train Tom up anyways." Harry smiled widely. "He's gonna put Dean to shame." They all turned to Dean.

He faked hurt and then smiled just as widely. "Awww, you guys know I could never keep up with those two anyways." They all laughed again.

"Yeah, Tom, you have some major practice ahead of you if your gonna be as good as these two." Ron pointed to Rose and Ginny.

"Hmmm. I have never seen them in action, but I'm sure you are right Ron." He smiled at the two girls.

"Well, I think next year is going to be anything but normal." Rose said as she leaned against Draco's shoulder.

"And you expected a wizarding school to be normal?" He smiled down at her a smile playing on her lips.

"Not with you around Killer."

_(-B I'm sorry for such a short ending but, really, it's the best I've got. :) I hope u enjoyed it. I know I did. :D And if you are wondering I already have another story in mind. Not Harry Potter, but Death Note. So I hope some of you know what that is. Plz, let me know what you think in a review. Thank you for all the support. I don't know if I plan on making this into a trilogy or not. Prolly not, but I would like to know if you would like another one. Thank you much. B-)_


End file.
